El reencuentro
by Anillus
Summary: "Siempre nos quedará el Chez París"... Ninguno de los dos sabía lo certera que fue esa frase, que de niños se dijieron casi veinte años atrás... Capítulo 10!
1. Último año del secundario

_Everlasting love_

_**(Amor eterno)**_

…_**..**_

_Hearts gone astray _

_**Los corazones se extravían**_

_Keeping up when they go…_

_**Dándolo todo cuando se unen…**_

_I went away _

_**Me alejaré**_

_Just when you needed me so._

_**Solo cuando tú lo creas necesario.**_

_You won't regret,_

_**No te arrepentirás,**_

_I'll come back beggin' you._

_**Volveré suplicándote.**_

_Don't you forget, _

_**No te olvides,**_

_Welcome love you once knew._

_**De recibir a este amor que conocimos una vez.**_

_**Yeah**_

…_**..**_

_Open up your eyes, then you'll realize_

_**Abre tus ojos, y te darás cuenta**_

_Here I stand with my everlasting love._

_**Que aquí me quedo con mi amor eterno.**_

_Need you by my side, gonna be my bride_

_**Te necesito a mi lado, ven y se mi mujer**_

_You'll never be denied, everlasting love_

_**Nunca serás rechazada, amor eterno.**_

_From the very start open up your heart_

_**Desde cada comienzo abre tu corazón**_

_Feel the love you got, everlasting love_

_**Siente el amor que tienes, amor eterno.**_

…_**..**_

_This love will last forever…_

_**Este amor durará para siempre…**_

_This love will last forever…_

_**Este amor durará para siempre…**_

…_**..**_

_Hearts gone astray _

_**Los corazones se extravían**_

_Keeping up when they go…_

_**Dándolo todo cuando se unen…**_

_I went away _

_**Me alejaré**_

_Just when you needed me so…_

_**Solo cuando tú lo creas necesario.**_

_You won't regret,_

_**No te arrepentirás,**_

_I'll come back beggin' you._

_**Volveré suplicándote.**_

_Don't you forget, _

_**No te olvides,**_

_Welcome love you once knew._

_**De recibir a este amor que conocimos una vez.**_

_**Yeah**_

…_**..**_

_Where life's river flows, no one really knows_

_**Cuando el río del amor fluye, en realidad nadie lo sabe**_

_Till someone's there to show the way to everlasting love_

_**Hasta que alguien le enseña el camino al amor eterno.**_

_Like the sun that shines, endlessly it shines_

_**Brilla como el sol, es un brillo sin fin**_

_You always will be mine, eternal love._

_**Siempre serás mía, amor eterno.**_

_When the other loves went wrong, ours would still be strong_

_**Cuando los otros amores vayan mal, nuestro amor seguirá siendo fuerte**_

_We have our very own everlasting love_

_**Tenemos nuestro propio amor eterno.**_

…_**..**_

_This love will last forever…_

_**Este amor durará para siempre…**_

_This love will last forever…_

_**Este amor durará para siempre…**_

…_**..**_

_Open up your eyes, then you'll realize_

_**Abre tus ojos, y te darás cuenta**_

_Here I stand with my everlasting love._

_**Que aquí me quedo con mi amor eterno.**_

_Need you by my side, gonna be my bride_

_**Te necesito a mi lado, ven y se mi mujer**_

_You'll never be denied, everlasting love_

_**Nunca serás rechazada, amor eterno.**_

_From the very start open up your heart_

_**Desde cada comienzo abre tu corazón**_

_Feel the love you got, everlasting love_

_**Siente el amor que tienes, amor eterno.**_

…_**..**_

_Everlasting love_

_**Amor eterno.**_

_Everlasting love_

_**Amor eterno.**_

_Everlasting love_

_**Amor eterno.**_

_Everlasting love_

_**Amor eterno.**_

_Everlasting love_

_**Amor eterno.**_

_Everlasting love_

_**Amor eterno.**_

…_**..**_

**Último año del secundario**

-Cómo que la banda no va a estar a esa hora…? Nadinne, esto es serio… Coopera y anota bien, quieres?... No puedo permitir que en la última fiesta que organizo, algún detalle quede librado al azar…!- Una Rhonda de pelo negro lacio y largo, bonitos pendientes, figura estilizada y radiante como siempre había acostumbrado a llevar, tenía un anotador en la mano y revisaba cada detalle de la fiesta de graduación del último año…

-Dijeron que tienen una inauguración de una cadena de supermercados primero… Y de todos modos Rhonda, ¿para qué hacerlos llegar dos horas antes de que se abra el gimnasio?...- Una muchacha rubia, de pelo ondulado y también largo, con una vestimenta sencilla y característica en ella, ayudaba a su mejor amiga a organizar el último evento que harían juntas en la escuela… La tensión se sentía… Los últimos días de clases, todos corriendo, yendo y viniendo para decorar el gimnasio, la música, los diplomas, etc.

-Precisamente por eso!... Para darles tiempo a practicar, no quiero absurdas improvisaciones en mi fiesta!...- Una rubia de ojos azules, miró con una sonrisa de lado la escena ladeando la cabeza…

-Cada vez la soporto menos Phoeps!… Mírala!… Rhonda se cree la reina del lugar! Y un evento que es de todo un curso que comparte su "baile de graduación", lo trasformará en una fiesta Lloyd particular… Puaj!...- La pelinegra sonrió un poco ante el comentario de su mejor amiga y continuó concentrada en lo que estaba… Su solicitud universitaria.

-**Es suficiente, voy a matarte!...-** Se escuchó un grito de Helga, quien volteó a ver al chico de cabello negro, gorra a un lado, robusto y grande que se sentaba detrás suyo… Estaba haciendo ruidos con la boca e imitándola en sus quejas…

-Ahhh… No es contigo Helga! Lo juro! Por favor… No me golpees…- Rogó un ahora grande Sid, que sin querer se había atravesado por el pasillo, cuando ella se disponía a ubicar a Harold…

-Es verdad, no era contigo… Si te sientes perseguida cómprate una mascota doña gruñona!...- Respondió Harold riendo junto a un alto, muy alto (el más alto de la clase), de camisa, muchas tachas y cadenas sueltas… Stinky también era un adolescente de diecisiete años al igual que sus compañeros, o mejor dicho, la mayoría… Helga ya tenía dieciocho…

-Qué dijiste panzón?...- Preguntó acercándose al chico quien susurró…

-Mmmm…Nada…- Murmuró tragando pausadamente un pasmado Harold, al ver el puño castigador frente a sus ojos…

-Son unos cobardes! Es una chica, y están llorando y quejándose como niños de primaria… Ya no tienen once años, que no ven que Helga yo no puede golpear a ninguno como antes… Nada, nada… No dije nada!...- Un apurado Jake de cabello rubio casi rapado, ojos claros y un piercing en el labio, medio sonrió…Helga sonrió de lado…

-Mucho mejor… Porque podría practicar contigo… Ya lo hice una vez, no?...- Respondió cortante y se dirigió a su asiento de nuevo…

-Sigo sin entender, qué ganas con pelear con ellos de esa manera…- Admitió Phoebe deteniendo la pluma y centrando la mirada en Helga, quien se encogió de hombros…

-A pesar de todo, esas sabandijas son mis amigos… Compartí muchas cosas con ellos… Los voy a echar de menos y la idea de pensar que dentro de un mes ya cada quien partirá hacia su camino… Me hace querer repartirles todas las tundas que me faltaron…!...- Mencionó apretando su puño contra su palma con fuerza… Phoebe volvió a sonreír…

-Hay Helga!...- Dijo antes de verla levantarse y jugar a las pulseadas con Jake, quien intentaba convencer al resto de una puesta en general por el dinero del almuerzo, en un partido de cartas…

-Hola… Cómo te fue…?... Luces muy cansada…- Comentó Phoebe al ver a una hermosa y sonriente, pero agotadísima Lila sentarse a su lado, y resoplar…

-Buenos días Phoebe… Supongo que bien… Eso espero… La cara del panel en general no era mala, pero me temo que no siento que pueda calificar para esa prueba… No cuento con los elementos necesarios… Y es una ballet profesional…- Phoebe la miró algo sorprendida…

-Te irá sensacional… Bailas con mucha gracia, talento y estilo… En lo personal, pienso que no cualquiera puede tener ese encanto artístico, ya que en las obras de ballet clásico…

-Phoebe… Necesita un incentivo… No un discurso de cadena nacional!...- Una voz detrás de ellas hizo que la colorada volteara con una sonrisa…

-Lila, señorita perfecta, eso es lo que eres… PERFECTA!... Y francamente, apestas siendo humilde e insegura… Tendrían que estar ciegos si no te aceptaran, nadie baila como tu…- Phoebe y Lila se miraron de reojo… Phoebe se encogió de hombros y Lila levantó una ceja en son de sorpresa… Helga y ella eran amigas hacía años, se querían, pero últimamente Helga había estado demasiado nostálgica y se notaba…

-Gracias Helga… Supongo…- Bromeó la colorada por el tono sarcástico y sincero de la rubia. Ya estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así le causaba gracia; le traía recuerdos… Helga le hizo un gesto cualquiera y rodó los ojos por el comentario…

-A propósito… No deja de hablar de ti… La rata escurridiza fue a mirarte bailar… Lo sabías?...- Cuestionó una sonriente y notoria Helga provocando que a Lila se le subieran los colores… Phoebe enarcó una ceja pensando de quién hablaba la rubia…

-Sí, lo sé… Lo vi detrás del escenario entre las cortinas…- Explicó Lila bajando la bolsa que solía llevar consigo en la que estaba su otra muda de ropa (los zapatos, las mayas, etc.)…

-Y…?... Piensas decir algo, además de hacer todos esos gestos de "me gusta, gusta"?- Preguntó Helga notando la mirada perdida de la colorada quien frunció un poco la boca por ese código entre amigas, ese chiste por una frase de la infancia…

-Tengo que pensarlo… No tuve tiempo, y en realidad… No sé, todo es tan complicado!... Por un lado mi mayor deseo es ingresar a esa escuela… Pero por otro lado…- Helga la miró de lado… Sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería y la dejó pensando… Sonrió ladeando la cabeza con sorna, al notar quién se acercaba…

-De acuerdo… Tengo un obsequio para mi dulce e inteligente novia, pero… Tiene que elegir la mano correcta… Si ganas Phoeps, el premio es tuyo y si no vendrás conmigo…- Helga codeó a Lila quien sonrió tímidamente, mientras ambas miraban a Phoebe… La pelinegra se sentó recta y se bajó un poco las gafas, con una sonrisa…

Señaló la mano derecha, y el muchacho de piel oscura, algo de barba, alto, grande y fornido abrió la mano entrecerrando los ojos…

Ella tomó el caramelo y bajó la vista otra vez, hacia lo que estaba haciendo…- Ese era mi último truco…- Meditó suspirando, mientras Phoebe por sus adentros sonreía ladeando la cabeza… Las horas libres que tenían para completar los anuarios, organizar el baile y demás, algunos las usaban para completar solicitudes de universidades, cerrar la nota en alguna materia que quedó pendiente, etc.…

-Eso es porque eres un torpe morenito…!... Predecible y metiche, además… Siempre lo colocas en tu mano derecha…- Gerald rodó los ojos cuando escuchó el comentario de cierta rubia…

-Será porque quizás lo hago adrede… Es solo un mes… Tendré paciencia contigo Pataki, es solo un mes!…- Bufó marchándose al pasillo con el resto de los chicos que conversaban sobre las materias, los proyectos, los estudios, viajes… Etc.

-Wooooouu… Qué sonrisa! Eso solo significa una cosa…- Dijo Gerald viendo a su mejor amigo, pasar de largo y asentir…

-La nota era de Harold, el profesor Jones confundió los resultados…- Explicó mostrando el examen de ciencias que le pertenecía… Gerald sonrió asintiendo…

-Cuando le sugerí a ese sujeto que usara un par de gafas, tuve toda una semana de castigo…- Se quejó el pelinegro y Arnold asintió haciendo su saludo de manos con él, que con el tiempo había ido variando, pero que solo ellos conocían…

El rubio entró al aula para encontrar a un grupo bastante grande hablando, jugando a las cartas (en el fondo), colgados en la ventana otros, etc.…

-Voy a doble o nada…- Escuchó la voz de una rubia, que reía, sentada frente a Mariett, una muchacha delgada, de ojos cafés y pelo ondulado y colorado fuerte…

-Hola Arnold…- Sonrió Lila al ser despertada de su ensoñación, al escuchar el sonido que provocó el rubio al mover la silla… Él sonrió en respuesta…- Se trataba de un simple error, verdad?...- Arnold asintió…

-Confundió las líneas de calificación, el examen no era mío…- Helga levantó los ojos al oír la voz y sonrió de lado, cuando el rubio se sentó a su izquierda saludando a la gente que compartía el círculo en que juegan…

Abrazó a la muchacha que tenía al lado… Helga se sonrojó en el acto, por más que intentara permanecer tranquila y un- **Hayyyyyyyy**…- En tono de burla se escuchó para intranquilizarla más… Sonrió bajando las barajas… La mayoría que reía, solo lo hacía mofándose de Arnold y la delicadeza que tenía para abrazarla, como manteniendo espacio para una rápida huida por un pronto golpe… Pero en realidad, no era así… Lo hacía porque de ese modo lo sentía, y Helga simplemente se desmaya de amor, al verlo tan esmerado en no incomodarla… Obviamente, delante de los amigos, jamás correspondía un abrazo… Eso lo hacía cuando estaban Arnold y ella, solos… No lo empujaba, solo se mantenía serena y con una sonrisa que no podía desdibujar…

La mayoría estaba en la misma situación y los chistes y las risas eran comunes entre todos… Un bonito grupo que compartió muchos años, algunos se fueron, otros quedaron, hubo gente que volvió y reapareció, en fin…

-Mala suerte Pataki… As de corazones…- Enseñó un ágil, un poco más alto y de gafas más finas, Thadeous (Curly) y la mayoría aplaudió, otros protestaron…

-Qué?... Oh… No… Rayos!- Bufó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo al chico que tenía al lado… Arnold observó el juego levantando los naipes de ella…

-Mala partida, eh?...- Comentó notando la sonrisa de lado, cuando ella enarcaba su ceja…

-Mala suerte Arnoldo!... Es tu culpa sabías! Tú me distrajiste!...- Dijo colocando su dedo índice en el pecho del muchacho quien sonrió divertido…

-Yo?... Que tengo que ver en esto…?... Estaba fuera del aula!- Advirtió negando con la manos y viéndola ponerse de pie, cuando sonó el timbre y los que ganaron algo de dinero, salieron corriendo a la cafetería…

Helga sonrió dudando entre decirlo o no…Se acercó y le murmuró en el oído…- Tú te apareces Tarzán y yo me desvanezco… Te parece que no es tú culpa…?...- Así y todo, le daba mucha vergüenza y se apartó bajo los ojos traviesos del rubio… - Además…- Puso una voz firme…-** Creo que Eugene cerca mío hubiese contribuido con más suerte!...-** Exclamó certera y Arnold rodó los ojos poniéndose de pie… Todo había sido demasiado dulce y ya faltaba el comentario ácido e irónico de siempre…

-Me hablaban chicos…?... Alguien ha visto a Brian…? Lo busca Rhonda…- Dijo el muchacho colorado, de estatura baja, voz grave; mientras miraba hacia todos lados… Helga sonrió ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Arnold.

-Para qué me esfuerzo?...- Dijo antes de hacerle un gesto a Lila, quien la saludaba con la mano, caminado junto con las demás chicas… Helga le hizo un gesto para que la esperara, pero un brazo la detuvo, y Lila solo se marchó notando que Helga demoraría…

-Helga Geraldine Pataki…- Mencionó el muchacho, haciéndola dibujar una mueca…- Bien, bien! Solo Helga…- Corrigió riendo un poco y tomando su mano…

-**No seas meloso melenudo!** **Qué no ves que no lo tolero?...-** Exclamó mirando hacia todos lados, pero sin soltar su mano… Arnold suspiró riendo…

-Ven conmigo esta tarde… Quiero llevarte a un lugar…

La rubia lo miró con algo de intriga y sonriendo como si los dos estuvieran por hacer una travesura…

-De acuerdo. -Mencionó sonriéndole y dispuesta a marcharse… La misma mano la retuvo otra vez, ella se asombró un poco, pero Arnold insistió…

-No hay nadie… Todos están afuera…- Le explicó y ella se encogió de hombros… Se acercó y le regaló un beso en los labios, corto y con apuro… Pero el rubio no lo consideró un beso…

-Déjame ya!... Pueden vernos y no quiero más problemas con el director!...- Le dijo ella sonriendo mientras era sostenida del rostro con cariño, por las manos de Arnold…- Si, sé que estoy siendo hipócrita, después de todos los desastres que causé, pero… Qué hay si te castiga a ti cara de mono?... No estás acostumbrado!...- Arnold sonrió y la besó otra vez…

-Nos vemos en la salida…- Le dijo viéndola apartarse y volver…

-Nos vemos en la salida…- Miró hacia todos lados, y lo besó.

**Cerca del muelle**

Dos adolescentes de cabellos rubios, y ojos claros, estaban en una colina, recostados sobre el viejo Packard que alguna vez había pertenecido a Phil…

-En qué piensas?...- Helga había estado muy callada desde que habían llegado… La noche era oscura, y las estrellas brillaban como nunca… Una leve brisa húmeda, hizo que la rubia se tomara ambos brazos, por el frío… Extendió una mano, como si intentara alcanzar el cielo…

Ella sonrió…

-No está nada mal niño de la selva…- Sonrió mirándolo de lado…- Es hermoso, no?... Parece un sueño… Uno de esos locos sueños que tengo contigo, en ellos…- Admitió mientras él la miraba con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza…

-Nunca habías mencionado que soñabas conmigo… Creía que era él único que te veía bajo la Luna recitando poesía…- Helga enarcó una ceja y el muchacho sostuvo su vista en el cielo… No entendió del todo el comentario, pero le agradaba de todas formas…

-Solía venir con el abuelo a estas colinas… Él decía que de niños, él y la abuela jugaban aquí… Y que si quería volver a ver al cometa Sally, dentro de setenta años, desde aquí lo haría sin problemas…- Suspiró Arnold con nostalgia recordando… Helga le estrechó la mano…

-Los hechas de menos, no?...- Preguntó sintiendo cualquier dolor que fuera de Arnold, como suyo propio… El rubio asintió…

-Todo el tiempo… A veces siento que están conmigo en la casa, sabes?... Siento que es día de vaqueros, o los Halloween que festejábamos… No quiero amargar a mamá y sobre todo a papá, ellos también se sienten igual, así que lo menciono en contadas ocasiones…- Explicó sintiendo como Helga recostaba su cabeza en su hombro…

-Y estoy segura que están contigo, y siempre lo estarán dondequiera que vayas…- Agregó siendo abrazada por él… Ambos se sonrieron.

-Sucede algo?... Luces muy distraída…- Comentó Arnold nuevamente, y la rubia se quitó la gorra que llevaba… Solo Arnold sabía lo que en verdad se escondía debajo de aquella gorra azul… Un lazo rosa, en un pequeño moño que Helga nunca había dejado de usar…

-Arnold…- Tomó aire mordiéndose los labios…- Qué sucederá con nosotros?...- El rubio levantó una ceja en son de desconcierto…- Me refiero, a qué pasará cuando terminemos la escuela?...- Sin lugar a dudas, era una pregunta que Arnold también se había planteado con algo de impaciencia y temor… Qué sucedería con ellos?...

Helga se puso de pie mirándolo con intranquilidad…- No sé que voy a hacer de mi vida, pero hay algo de lo que no dudo ni un instante… No quiero separarme de ti Arnold!...- Dijo notando la mirada entre inquieta y conmovida de él…- Cualquier lugar es bueno para mi, si estamos juntos… Te seguiría a cualquier parte, lo sabes… Te consta!...- Afirmó con un tono entre recriminatorio y suplicante… El rubio le hizo una señal con la mano de que se acercara…

-Nunca nos separaremos…- Mencionó notando que ella lucía no muy convencida aún, y se encogía de hombros asintiendo con la cabeza…- Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que rescatamos a mis padres?...- Le preguntó logrando captar su atención…

-"M-Me gustas Helga… E-En realidad, lo que quiero decir es que y-yo… También te quiero…"- Repitió mofándose y poniendo una voz infantil que tartamudeaba… Arnold sonrió negando…

-No me refería a eso…- Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera…- Qué fue lo que te dije después de ese beso?...- Le preguntó y ella ladeando un poco la cabeza, contestó:

-"Somos el uno para el otro…"- Respondió notando el gesto de aprobación que hacía él con la mano…

-No lo dije por impulso… De verdad lo creía entonces y también lo creo ahora… Tú y yo, convéncete… Siempre estaremos juntos…- Le afirmó y ella sonrió mirándolo de reojo…

-Lo prometes?...- Indagó con un tono suave, y Arnold le dio un leve beso….

-Aunque tenga que trabajar para tu padre vendiendo localizadores o cargando cajas…- Bromeó con una sonrisa y Helga rió con él…

-Nunca te pediría eso! No seas ridículo!... No quiero torturarte… O al menos no tanto…- Asistió riendo, mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro, y era besada otra vez…

Había algo en los besos de Arnold en el último tiempo que no se sentía inocente y algo tímido como los de la niñez… Los besos al ser grandes, se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, atrevidos, profundos y sobre todo apasionados… Más de una vez, habían avanzado un poco más, que un simple gesto, pero… Nunca había sido algo concreto.

Helga sabía que el moría de ganas al igual que ella, de avanzar un paso más en la relación. Había algo que todavía no habían atravesado juntos… Pero el hecho de ser una persona impulsiva, desbandada y muy pasional, también guardaban esa timidez y ese miedo femenino, ante semejante decisión.

-Tengo que volver… Bob va matarme…- Murmuró entre sus labios… Arnold emitió un profundo suspiro, riendo y ladeando la cabeza… La besó de nuevo, pero la notó desviando los ojos y mirando el reloj que traía en la muñeca.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… Además, no le caigo muy bien al señor Pataki, y es mejor hacer buena letra…- Bromeó bajo la risa de ella…

-Claro que le agradas!...- Arnold la miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo…- Vamos! Te conoce desde que eras un niño, a estas alturas, ya se acostumbró… - Le explicó con naturalidad… Arnold rodó los ojos, mientras ambos subían al auto…

-Si no sabe el nombre de su propia oveja negra, es decir, hija… No esperes mucho de ti…- Comentó Helga recostándose sobre el asiento, mientras ambos iban hacia la ciudad…

**En casa de los Pataki…**

-Nos vemos mañana…- Dijo el rubio bajando y acompañándola hasta la puerta de su casa quedando dos escalones abajo… Helga sonrió con malicia y se lanzó con brazos abiertos para depositarle uno de esos locos besos que le gustaba darle cuando Arnold tenía la guardia baja… El rubio se tambaleó, pero llegó a besarla antes que ella se soltara…

Le tiró un beso desde la puerta y entró a la casa bajo el grito…

-**Olga! Acaso eres tú?...-** Un estruendoso Bob Pataki estaba sentado frente al televisor… La rubia bufó.

-**Soy Helga, papá!...**

-Dónde rayos te habías metido jovencita?...- El hombre se acercó a la puerta, pero ella ya había subido las escaleras…

-Es ese chico Miriam… Tendré que hablar con Alfred y decirle que la quiero en casa antes de las nueve!...- Protestó el hombre, pero la mujer rubia solo sonrió ladeando la cabeza…

-Lo sé cielo…

-**Baja aquí niña!...** **Tenemos que hablar de algo importante!...**

-**Ya no soy una niña Bob!...**

**En casa de la familia Shortman…**

-**Mamá… Ya llegué…**

Exclamó el joven rubio abriendo la puerta de la pensión de huéspedes…

-Hola Ernie…- Saludó al hombre que estaba sentado en la sala con una maqueta… El hombre le hizo un gesto de saludo, y el rubio sintió algo que le jalaba el pantalón…

-Hola Arnold!... Te estaba esperando! Se me dobló la bicicleta!...- Le explicó una niña de ocho años, de cabello rubio y la cabeza un poco ovalada… Grandes y lindos ojos verdes…

-No puedo ahora Ellie… Y qué pasó con papá?... Pídeselo a él…- Se disculpó, pero la niña insistió…

-Se lastimó la espalda intentando cambiar una bombilla…- Arnold enarcó una ceja y ambos hermanos sonrieron…

-Arnold?... Pasa hijo… Ven aquí! Tenemos visita…- El rubio miró a la niña, que se acercó a, un poco más viejo Ernie, de pelo más corto y pantuflas, y se puso a charlar con él…

-Miren nada más! Si es el pequeño Arnold!...- Arnold atravesó el umbral de la cocina y dibujó una amplia sonrisa al ver a las personas que estaban sentadas junto a sus padres…

-Hola Eduardo…- Saludó bajo el quejido de " Hay!", de Miles, quien tenía un cuello ortopédico y estaba en una silla entre el hombre de pelo oscuro, y Arnold que se acercaba a saludar…

-No has crecido mucho gringuito…- Dijo un chico de masomenos su edad: de cabello oscuro y largo, piel morena, ojos cafés… Arnold sonrió…

-_Hola Carlos… Hola María…- _Saludó en español y ambos hermanos sonrieron…

-Hola Arnold… Qué alegría volver a verte!…- Dijo la muchacha de cabello negro rizado y largo y ojos pardos, abrazándolo…

Los presentes rieron, excepto Carlos, al que no le agradó demasiado la idea…

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Si, sé que van a matarme porque debo tener como veinte historias, pero no pude evitarlo!Tenía ganas de hacer una bien romántica, y se me ocurrió la idea perfecta! Actualizaré pronto "El regreso" y "Todo un misterio", que fue lo que más me demandaron! Nos vemos! Suerte! La canción es de U2. Chau._


	2. Aspiraciones personales

_**Tuyo, siempre**_

…

_**Si alguna vez no me vuelven a ver**_

_**Porque a mi como a todos, se me olvida.**_

_**Algo va a quedar adentro tuyo siempre,**_

_**Algo que yo te dejé alguna vez….**_

…

_**No importa si no venís conmigo,**_

_**Este viaje es mejor hacerlo solo.**_

_**Yo te voy a recordar todos los días,**_

_**Porque un amor así nunca se olvida.**_

…

_**Te seguiría por todas partes y volvería a la ciudad,**_

_**Si me das, otra oportunidad…**_

…

_**De volver a empezar, mejor que antes**_

_**Quiero darte cada uno de mis instantes.**_

_**Nunca más voy a mentir de nuevo,**_

_**Porque no voy a olvidarte nunca más.**_

…

_**Si alguna vez no me vuelven a ver**_

_**Porque a mi como a todos, se me olvida.**_

_**Algo va a quedar adentro tuyo siempre,**_

_**Algo que yo te dejé alguna vez.**_

…

_**No importa si no venís conmigo,**_

_**Este viaje es mejor hacerlo solo.**_

_**Yo te voy a recordar todos los días,**_

_**Porque un amor así nunca se olvida.**_

…

_**Y volvería por todas partes para encontrarte y preguntarte,**_

_**Si me das otra oportunidad…**_

…

_**Va a ser mejor que te empiece a olvidar,**_

_**Porque queda mucho tiempo por delante.**_

_**Algo va a quedar adentro tuyo siempre,**_

_**Algo que yo te dejé alguna vez.**_

…

_**Porque no voy a olvidarte nunca más,**_

_**¡Porque yo no te voy a olvidar!**_

…

**Aspiraciones personales**

-Ya compré el esmoquin, tengo los zapatos… Estoy listo para este sábado…- Mencionó Stinky, mientras se agachaba a tomar un poco de agua del bebedero… El último año de la preparatoria 120 de Hillwood, los más grandes.

-Yo guardé el traje del año anterior…- Mencionó Sid y la mayoría asintió. El año anterior habían ido a la fiesta de último año del grupo que siempre había estado un año antes que ellos…

-Pero no le había quedado una mancha de ponche, después de que Wolfgang nos arrojó a la fuente?...- Preguntó Stinky y Sid sonrió de lado, frotándose el cuello con algo de nervios…

-Bueno… Tengo una chaqueta nueva, no se notará…- Comentó el muchacho de estatura mediana, y río junto con Stinky chocando las manos…

-Odio usar estúpidos trajes, me siento como un pingüino, lo alquilaré y lo devolveré después de la fiestecita…- Dijo Harold notando la mirada irónica de la mayoría…

-Y… Rhonda estará de acuerdo?...- Indagó Sid riendo por lo bajo junto a Stinky… Harold hizo una mueca y se acercó a los chicos, quienes tragaron pausadamente… Volteó hacia su casillero y aseguró:

-Tendrán que usar dentadura postiza si vuelven a mencionarlo…!... Saquen fotos, porque no volverán a verme de traje!...- Contestó el corpulento e inmenso muchacho… Todos rieron…

-No es problema para ti, eh?...- Preguntó Arnold notando la mirada de Gerald que parecía no estar en la charla…

-Bromeas viejo?... Soy el estilo en persona… Estaré elegante y casual en esa fiesta…- Respondió el muchacho de piel oscura con una sonrisa presumida… Arnold asintió dándole la razón con normalidad…

-Alguno pensó con quién irá?... El traje, los zapatos, el auto… Y la cita?...- Indagó un sonriente Jake, un chico de cabello rubio prácticamente rapado y ojos claros… Sid y Stinky se miraron…

-Tengo pensado invitar a la señorita Lila…- Mencionó Stinky codeando a Sid y la mirada de Jake no fue la mejor…

-Terminaron, no es así?...- Preguntó Sid, y el muchacho ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación…

-Solo estamos pasando tiempo cada cual por su lado…- Respondió Jake bajo la mirada de viveza de Gerald…

-Ah, ah, ah… Eso suena solo a una cosa… Estás en problemas amigo! Yo que tú hablaría con ella!...- Propuso Gerald bajo el asentimiento de la mayoría… Si hubiesen sabido que en realidad, a la colorada la merodeaba quien ellos menos hubiesen apostado…

La llamada a clase se escuchó y todos ingresaron…

**En el aula…**

-Hablaste con Phoebe?...- Preguntó Arnold notando la mirada intranquila en Gerald, al ingresar al aula y verla de reojo, mientras pasaba de largo…

-Sí, sabe que voy a ir a New York, si aceptan mi solicitud… Ella estará en California. No hay mucho que decir…- Mencionó el pelinegro con una cara de preocupación que era evidente… Arnold se intranquilizó. Por qué ahora que la escuela terminaba, se sentía como si todo hubiera pasado demasiado rápido?...

-Pero…- Mencionó el rubio al notar la sonrisa circunstancial de su amigo…

-Vamos a aprovechar estos días que nos quedan al máximo, sin importarnos lo que suceda después… Eso fue lo que me pidió y estuve de acuerdo.- Completó sentándose en su lugar, y Arnold a su lado…

-No tiene por qué ser así, Gerald… Si ambos quieren pueden seguir adelante: pueden escribirse, y llamarse, por celular o…

-Viejo, vamos! Tú y yo sabemos que es prácticamente imposible mantener una relación a distancia por mucho tiempo… Y tú más que nadie… Helga nunca te respondió una carta!- Lo interrumpió su amigo, provocando que el rubio sintiera una leve punzada en el pecho… Sin embargo estaba despreocupado, porque sabía que no importaba cómo, ellos estarían unidos… Habían acordado estudiar en Hillwood o si iban a otro lugar, solo lo harían si aceptaban a ambos; cosa que con Helga no era problema… Ella era muy inteligente.

-Tuvo sus razones…- Contestó Arnold bajo la risa irónica de su amigo… Arnold dibujó una mueca…- Habíamos terminado. Yo me había mudado a Los Ángeles con mis padres y quizás no volvería permanentemente… No podía ilusionarla con que eso pasaría. Lo mantuvimos todo lo que pudimos, además… Nos estamos yendo del tema! Es sobre tú y Phoebe…- Razonó Arnold y Gerald se encogió de hombros…

-Phoebe está muy ilusionada con todo esto, es diferente. Pataki te seguiría a cualquier lugar… No tiene planes de estudiar en otro estado. En cambio Phoebe… Ella se esmeró mucho e ingresó con media beca… Si no cediera en buscar un lugar neutral, al que yo pudiera ingresar también, la comprendería…- Explicó el pelinegro, y Arnold lo miró con impotencia por no poder ayudarlo, esta vez… Sus amigos habían estado casi toda la vida enamorados uno del otro, y siempre habían sido una pareja estable que nunca tuvo muchos problemas una vez que formalizaron… Entendía lo difícil que era para Gerald y para ella.

Tenían clase de bilogía… Pero esa última semana, era más de lo que había sido el último mes: exámenes finales, cierre de calificaciones, etc. En esa semana, se redondeaba sobre más de lo mismo, con una última oportunidad para los que no habían logrado pasar… Unos cuantos. Las fiestas, las salidas, los noviazgos, las decisiones… Algunos profesores solían ser más comprensivos en esta etapa, en cambio otros se ponían más exigentes. Preuniversitarios, gente que estaría a un nivel de exigencia mucho mayor en los meses siguientes… No se podía pedir lo elemental. Y sobre todo, para los que ingresaban a alguna carrera que requería de mucho sentido racional.

-Enviaron el precio de los departamentos compartidos en el campus… Papá no dejó de repetir que necesitará que le repongan un ojo de la cara…- Mencionó Gerald y Arnold lo observó levantando una ceja, con una sonrisa… El pelinegro desvió un poco la mirada y preguntó:

-Qué hay de ti Arnie?... Irás con tus padres a ese viaje, ¿está decidido?... No se lo ha dicho a Bob Pataki todavía, no?- Indagó un avivado Gerald, escuchando el resoplido que hacía el rubio acomodándose un poco su largo cabello hacia atrás, y clavando su vista en la muchacha que tenía en frente, quien reía y hablaba con su mejor amiga…

-No, no lo ha hecho… Pero no será problema porque estaré a su lado cuando lo haga, y le dejaré en claro al señor Pataki, que será solo por las vacaciones y que cuidaré de ella todo el tiempo…- Explicó Arnold, bajo el gesto de diversión de Gerald, quien se tomaba la frente y sonreía de lado…

-Y… Dices que lograrás convencerlo si sabe que estarán ustedes dos solos?...- El rubio ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de pesadez, y Gerald sonrió…

-Mis padres irán también, será solo por un mes. Ellie tiene que asistir a clase, y no quieren tener que cambiarla una y otra vez… Sabe muy bien español, y no sería problema, pero aún así…

-Johanssen…? Qué está esperando?...- El profesor caminando de un lado al otro y controlando a los que estaban dando el examen, llamó al pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos autoritariamente, y Gerald asintió moviendo su silla…

-Ja, Ja, Ja! Y tú crees que me interesa?... Solo me preocupo por nosotros, y por la imagen que das a nuestra fiesta, yendo al baile con alguien menor!…- Se escuchaba la voz de Rhonda, desde el otro lado de la clase… Los últimos meses habían sido lo mismo entre ella y Harold, desde que el muchacho después de tantos rechazos por parte de la pelinegra, había comenzado a frecuentar a cierta chica, un año menor que él…

-Claro primor!... Admítelo Rhonda! Tú y yo solíamos ir juntos a ese túnel del amor y bes…

-Shhh… **Ni se te ocurra siquiera insinuarlo!...-** Lo retó Rhonda, logrando callarlo justo a tiempo, bajo las carcajadas de la mayoría… El profesor se dispuso a retarlos, y fue el momento en que algunos aprovecharon y se pasaron respuestas (de ahí a que estuvieran bien!).

Cerca de la ventana, una rubia de ojos azules, gorra del mismo color y dos coletas bajas de un cabello largo, charlaba con una jovencita de rasgos orientales muy delicados, cabello negro y corto…

-Bob sigue insistiendo con lo mismo… Pero ya le dejé en claro que no iré a esa estúpida universidad francesa… Te imaginas Phoeps?... Yo, en una universidad así?. Ja!... Tendrían que cambiar sus costumbres y hacer un exorcismo después de que pase por ahí, eh?...

Phoebe sonrió con alegría…-Pero eso no será problema ahora!... Sabía que lo lograrías!... Felicidades!...

-Tranquila chica lista… Alguien puede verte!...- Helga rodó un poco los ojos al ser abrazada por la pelinegra como a veces solía hacerlo cuando algo con respecto a ella la alegraba…

-Lo mereces!... Tendrías que haber enviado la otra solicitud también, quizás todavía estés a tiempo!... Los folletos hablan muy bien de la carrera… Observa, la biblioteca es inmensa!…- Añadió Phoebe señalando el enorme campus de la universidad en la foto, que había aceptado a Helga. Sí, todo había comenzado casi dos semanas atrás, cuando Phoebe estaba en el receso completando solicitudes, e insistió para que la rubia llenara al menos una… Helga se mostró un poco reacia al principio, pero la verdad era, que tenía curiosidad por saber la respuesta.

Cuando Phoebe habló sobre la biblioteca, la rubia rodó los ojos…- Estoy empezando a considerar que deberías salir más Phoebe- Mencionó con una sonrisa de lado…- No lo haré porque no pienso irme de Hillwood!... Si, reconozco que se siente bien saber que fui aceptada en Princeton, pero eso es todo!... Estudiaré aquí, la universidad de esta ciudad es muy buena también…- Explicó bajo la mirada atenta de la pelinegra, quien la siguió mientras ella se recostaba un poco en su silla…

-Estás segura de que no te arrepentirás?...

-Ni un solo instante!... Pero dame ese sobre, será mejor que lo queme o lo esconda!... No quiero que papá sepa algo al respecto y mucho menos…

-Arnold no haría problema si se enterara… Te apoyaría en la decisión que tomaras… Quien sabe, hasta podrían estudiar juntos!...- Phoebe la interrumpió queriendo hacerle entender que no todo era tan dramático como ella pensaba… Helga se cruzó de brazos y negó con una mano…

-No. Voy a acompañarlo a San Lorenzo y no puedo pedirle que me espere un mes, ya lo hizo lo suficiente con aceptar una semana…La carrera empieza este mismo semestre…- Phoebe hizo un gesto de naturalidad y Helga agregó:

-Bob y Miriam van a tener que entender de una vez por todas que yo no soy Olga!... No iré a ningún lugar ni tampoco lo dejaré todo por fama y demás…- Phoebe abrió el folleto ampliamente sobre la mesa, y Helga prefirió cambiar de tema…

-Qué hay de ti y el burro que reprobará el año?... Jajajaja! De acuerdo… Geraldo…- Corrigió al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Phoebe… La que algunas veces, solía darle Arnold también.

-No es necesario que ninguno de los dos renuncie a nada… Si queremos estar juntos, nada nos lo impedirá….

-Esas son fábulas Phoebe! Vuelve a la vida real!… Crees que ninguno de los dos se aburrirá de estar en polos opuestos?...

-Estoy en la vida real Helga, exageras! Yo no renunciaría a nada en el nombre del amor… Puedes estar en pareja, pero tu vida la haces tú misma…- Si había algo en lo que las dos amigas se diferenciaba claramente, era precisamente su poder de ambición: Helga tenía metas personales al igual que Phoebe, aunque ella no pensara tanto a futuro y la pelinegra lo viera todo como una oportunidad.

-Tú lucharías por amor dentro de tus propios límites Phoebe… Yo no conozco de eso… Yo imagino solo una vida, y esa es precisamente con Arnold.- Y esta era otra diferencia… La pasión. Helga era muy romántica y soñadora con ganas de luchar por su gran amor. Phoebe sabía llevar bien una relación sin caer en el tedio, sin embargo no tenía ese espíritu de hacer cualquier locura como la rubia, y arriesgarlo todo. Helga era realista a pesar de tener sueños, sabía lo que era de verdad y lo que valía… Y para ella nada había sido más sincero y especial, que su relación con Arnold. Phoebe amaba a Gerald, pero notaba que ambos eran jóvenes aún, y que tenían mucho que vivir como para verlo todo tan drástico.

Helga romántica, idealista, una soñadora que sabía cuando volver a la realidad… Phoebe cariñosa y muy amiga, con ansias de conocer y crecer como persona…

Ambas desviaron su atención hacia cierta colorada que ingresaba al aula… Rhonda, Nadinne, Sheena y el resto de las chicas se acercaron a ellas…

-Estás bien?... Qué fue lo que pasó?...- Preguntó Sheena, notando la mirada perdida de Lila, quien se sentó y las muchachas presentes la miraron como esperando un veredicto…

-No puedo creerlo…- Susurró Nadinne y Rhonda colocó una mano en el hombro de Lila, en son de contención… Helga se indignó:

-Lila… Va a haber otras oportunidades y lo sabes!... No puedo entender cómo te dijeron que no, ahora mismo voy a ir hablar con ese grupito de buenos para nada y a meterles por la bocota todas sus palabrerías!…

-Helga!...- La llamó Phoebe, pero la rubia continuó caminando de un lado hacia otro entre ambas filas…

-Esa tipa prometió que ingresarías! Dijo que tenías todas las posibilidades! Esperaste para que presenciaran el casting, trabajaste duro… Qué fue lo que te dijeron para ponerte de esa manera?...- La rubia ya no media su tono de voz y Lila la miró con una sonrisa…Phoebe se tomó la frente cuando vio al profesor mirarlas…

-Señoritas… Por favor! No quiero tener que volver a repetirlo…- Mencionó el hombre, y Phoebe llamó a Helga de un tirón…

-Lo siento… Estabas histérica…- Le explicó y la rubia asintió, con un poco de dolor en la mano….

-Me aceptaron!...- Exclamó Lila en un salto de alegría… La noticia había sido muy fuerte, y apenas podía creerlo…

-Qué? Es decir, felicidades! Tonta y alarmista chica del campo! Diablos! No nos asustes así!...- Exclamó la rubia, llegando junto a Lila y alzando sus manos… Lo que no notó, fue al hombre detrás de ella… Como todas se quedaron en silencio, Helga se dio vuelta y notó la mirada profunda del profesor Slater…

-Helga Pataki!... Si no se calla se quedará limpiando todos los borradores de las aulas…- Helga asintió con desgano cruzándose de brazos y sentándose… Las chicas emitieron una risita en general, y felicitaron a Lila por haber ingresado a una de las mejores escuelas de danza clásica.

El anuncio de que la hora había concluido llegó y la mayoría se levantó de sus asientos, con dirección a la cafetería… Arnold tomó sus libros y se dispuso a levantarse… Iba a alcanzar a cierta rubia, que le arrojó una bolita de papel y salió corriendo con una mirada juguetona, pero algo en el suelo lo detuvo…

_Ciudad de Hillwood, Washington._

_Helga Geraldine Pataki._

Cuando Helga cerró su cuaderno con fuerza y arrancó una hoja, algo se le deslizó…

Arnold sonrió de lado, dispuesto a dejar sus libros en su casillero y entregarle la carta…

-Hey Arnold!... Estaremos en la pileta del gimnasio, la abrirán un rato después de la clase!...- Lo llamó Sid y el rubio sonrió de lado… Hacía mucho calor, y un rato nadando no estaría nada mal…

-No tengo traje de baño Sid!...- Respondió acercándose y Harold rió…

-Yo tampoco… Y eso qué?...- Contestó con ironía, pero Arnold rodó los ojos…

-Te prestaré uno de mis shorts Arnold, pero te quedará grande…- Mencionó Jake, y todos rieron caminado hacia el gimnasio.

**En el vestuario masculino…**

-Vieron a Eugene…?... Tiene que regresarme mi desodorante…- Dijo un apurado Thadeous, y la mayoría se encogió de hombros…

-Se habrá ahogado con mi súper clavado!...- Exclamó Harold, y un delgado Sid a su lado, hizo una mueca de dolor…

-No hay nada peor que caer derecho, amigos… Pica como las estacas del diablo!...- Mencionó Stinky con su tono pausado y característico y todos asintieron…

Arnold iba a tomar una toalla que siempre traía para después de deportes, cuando encontró un sobre que había quedado encima de todo… Lo iba a guardar en otro bolsillo para que no se mojara, cuando vio un sello que despertó su curiosidad:

_Universidad de Princeton, New Jersey._

-De quién es ese sobre Arnold?... No me digas que te aceptaron…- Murmuró un alto y de cabello muy oscuro, Lorenzo mientras quitaba algunas cosas de su casillero…

Gerald estaba secándose el cabello, cuando escuchó la charla y se acercó…

-No es mío… Es de… Mmmm… Un amigo, se le cayó y voy a devolvérselo…- Explicó bajo la mirada de curiosidad de la mayoría…

-Si es una solicitud universitaria y está aceptada, yo soy ese amigo, niño con faldita! Con tal de que me dejaran ingresar, iría a cualquier lado!...- Bromeó Harold y Gerald se acercó…

-Te aceptaron en algún lugar…?...- Indagó curioso, y Arnold negó en voz baja:

-Es de Helga…- Explicó y el pelinegro enarcó una ceja, en son de extrañeza…

-Creía que no había enviado ninguna solicitud…- Mencionó y Arnold se detuvo en el sobre…

-Yo también, pero al parecer si lo hizo… Tengo que devolvérselo…- Aseguró tomando sus cosas y dispuesto a marcharse… Gerald lo tomó del brazo con una sonrisa de lado…

-Y… Por qué no abrirlo?... Cualquiera sea la respuesta ella te la dirá luego, no?...- El rubio negó, firmemente con la cabeza…

-Esto es algo personal Gerald… Es únicamente de ella, y de nadie más… No puedo hacer algo como eso, sería invadir su privacidad!...- Gerald rodó un poco los ojos, sabiendo que esa sería la respuesta…

-Bien, como quieras… Pero, si hubiese sido una respuesta negativa, jamás hubiese venido con el sello oficial… Lo digo porque cuando Jamie O insistió con Princeton, no fue el telegrama que recibió…- Explicó el muchacho de piel oscura y se fue con el resto de los chicos, dejando a un Arnold solo y pensativo, mirando el sobre…

**En la salida de la escuela…**

Una rubia de ojos azules, conversaba con la mayoría de las chicas… Existía un solo tema: la escuela a la que ingresaría Lila. Todas estaban muy entusiasmadas opinando, y planeando cómo sería actuar en los principales teatros, la gente memorable que conocería, etc.…

Helga se burló de Rhonda haciendo un gesto de locura con la mano… Todas no salía de la excitación por el asunto, y ella solo hablaba de la ropa…

Arnold se acercó a las chicas, y con una sonrisa, entrelazó su mano, con la mano de la rubia, quien bajo la risita de Phoebe, intentó ocultar su sonrisa derretida, por una casual…

-Felicidades Lila!... Cómo estás?- La saludó el rubio y la colorada sonrió…

-Gracias Arnold… Es muy amable de tu parte!... Todavía no concibo la idea de que fui aceptada!…- Contó con una sonrisa eufórica, y las chicas sonrieron…

-Mmmm… Mejor nosotras vamos yendo Helga. Nos vemos mañana…- Dijo Phoebe, al ver al rubio medio abrazarla, y a ella sonrojarse un poco…

-Claro…- Se despidió Helga con un gesto de adiós y Rhonda rodó los ojos, burlándose…

-Vamos…?. Bob me quiere en casa antes de las nueve…- Después de que todas se habían ido, Helga correspondió el abrazo…

-De acuerdo… Pero, le avisaste que estarías conmigo, no?...- Arnold la observó de lado, y la rubia medio sonrió…

-Claro… De acuerdo, si se lo dije, y creo que en el inconsciente lo sabe…

-Helga, no hagas las cosas difíciles…

-Nada conmigo es fácil Arnoldo… Deberías saberlo más que nadie.- Pero la mirada del rubio era insistente, y ella solo protestó cruzándose de brazos…

-Está bien! Te odio!... Le pediré permiso!… Ahora te pondrás de su lado también?... Tengo dieciocho años, soy más grande que tú Tarzán!...

-Por unos meses… Solo quiero que salgamos sin preocupaciones.

-No sé cómo me convences de "hacer lo correcto siempre"…- Se burló imitándolo, y Arnold se rió…- No estaba bromeando! Bien, le avisaré!...

-Vamos juntos…

**En casa de los Pataki…**

-Espérame aquí…- Anunció una apurada Helga, y Arnold se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico… La rubia abrió la puerta sin ingresar del todo y gritando desde afuera…

-**Miriam saldré con Arnold al cine!...**

-**Helga…? Pasa linda, estoy con Clarisse viendo cómo salió el programa!….**- Su madre hablaba sobre el programa que conducía para la BBC, sobre la vida de los famosos y sus escándalos… Helga rodó los ojos…

-Imagino que de maravilla… **Me voy!...**

-**Qué?...-** Arnold se paró detrás de ella, para que pasara y hablara bien con su madre… Helga lo miró con una sonrisa audaz y respondió…

-**Mamá, permiso!...**

-Ya está cabeza de balón!… Tú dijiste que debía pedir permiso y lo hice! Jejeje…- Arnold suspiró un poco y la siguió, mientras caminaban al cine…

-Ahora, hablando de esa película…

**En la salida del cine…**

-Ah Helga… Eso me recuerda… Toma… Se te cayó esta mañana cuando te escapaste….- No había otro tema que rondara la cabeza de Arnold desde que habían llegado al cine…. Y en medio de la charla sobre la película, finalmente se decidió a hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba…

-Ahhh… G-Gracias. Estás cosas suelen volarse con facilidad…- Helga se puso nerviosa y tomó el sobre con un tono débil de voz…"Diablos! Qué cuidadosa eres Helga!"…- Se retó a si misma, bajo la mirada de expectante de Arnold…

-No pude evitar notar de dónde provenía… Leí el remitente…

-Es carta de Olga, ya sabes!... Está filmando una tonta novelita en New Jersey, y quería hablar de ello… -Se apuró Helga en explicar, pero el rubio ladeó la cabeza antes de que siguiera mintiendo…

-Como decía, leí de donde provenía y no pude evitar abrirla cuando vi que se trataba de una solicitud universitaria…- La cara de Helga no fue la mejor…

-**Qué?** **Estás bromeando camarón con pelos?** **Odio, aborrezco que toquen mis cosas personales, lo sabes!... Casi te mato, cuando leíste aquel poema!**- Exclamó con enfado y Arnold hizo un gesto con las manos, disculpándose…

-Si… Sé que estuvo mal, pero… Por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto?... Por qué no me contaste que te aceptaron en Princeton?… Es algo muy bueno! Es genial!... Estoy muy orgulloso…

-Gracias… Un momento! Estamos desviando la charla… Estábamos en mi momento de caridad, y tú por primera vez, pidiéndome perdón por algo que hiciste mal en nuestra relación!...- El rubio rodó los ojos y tomó aire…

-Lo siento… Ahora volviendo al tema, Helga ir conmigo a ese viaje no tiene que ser una obligación para ti…- Helga lo interrumpió con aceleración, temiendo la sola idea de que él pudiera pensar que ella se sentía obligada…

-Y no lo es Arnold!... Estoy loca por ti!... Iría a cualquier lugar si tu vas conmigo!...

-Y yo también, pero… No quiero que pienses que lo nuestro se terminará o se desgastará porque cada uno estudie en un lugar diferente…

-Ah! Qué bien! Cómo nos fue la última vez, no?... Lo recuerdas?... Tú y esa tal Mary…- Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con ironía… Arnold le hizo un gesto para que lo mirara…

-No quiero discutir, no fue por eso que lo mencione. Esta vez será diferente porque estamos mejor que nunca, y ambos crecimos… No dejaría que nada te apartara, ni que nadie te llevara lejos, porque para mi eres irremplazable… No hay otra como tú!...

-De verdad?...- Helga tomó aire sintiendo el corazón acelerado… En verdad?... El nunca lo había dicho antes!

-Claro… Acaso todavía lo dudas?... Te amo, y eso no cambiará porque estemos un tiempo distanciados…

-Esto no se trata de un tiempo Arnold! Estamos hablando de toda una carrera!... Quién sabe el tiempo que estaré lejos de ti!... No! Ni pensarlo…- Siguió caminando a paso acelerado y evitando la charla…

-Y qué hay de lo que tu quieres?... De lo que te gustaría hacer?... Seguirme a San Lorenzo con un tema que es absolutamente de mi familia y al que iré para ayudarlos…- La rubia se detuvo, con algo de decepción por lo que había escuchado…

-Creí que me considerabas parte de tu familia…

-Y lo eres! No me malinterpretes!... Lo que quiero decir, es que no quiero que te sacrifiques así por mí… Quiero que estudies lo que quieras y si es en un lugar de ese nivel, mejor aún!...- Helga bajó un poco la cabeza con angustia… Arnold la tomó del mentón…

-Mírame… No sé cómo, pero acortaremos las distancias… Estaremos juntos, ya veremos cómo!... Haremos tiempo, iré a verte todas las veces que pueda, y tú vendrás a la ciudad también…

-Pero en contadas ocasiones!... Esto no es justo!... No quiero… No quiero tener que terminar la escuela, no quiero cambiar todo a lo que estoy acostumbrada! Todo está bien así como está!...- Se soltó levantando las manos con histeria y caminando con ansiedad… El rubio la observó…

-En algún momento hay que hacerlo. Qué hay de nosotros…?... De las cosas que tenemos planeadas juntos…?... Eso tampoco quieres que pase…?...- Preguntó esperando que de ese modo le prestara atención…

-Si… Aunque por otro lado…Es aburrido y apesta ser grande!...- Bufó haciendo una mueca y apoyándose contra una pared… Arnold rió ocultando sus propios miedos…

-Jajaja… Creía que te gustaba ser más grande que yo!...

-Me ofendes alcornoque!... Y metete en la cabezota, que no voy a dejarte!...- Negó inflexible, pero Arnold bajó un poco la cabeza… La miró y se acercó a ella extendiendo una mano…

-De acuerdo… Por ahora, olvidémonos de eso, si?...- Pidió y ambos continuaron caminando como la pareja de adolescentes enamorados que eran…

**En casa de la familia Shortman…**

Arnold ingresó a la pensión de huéspedes… En la sala y riendo a las carcajadas, su hermana estaba sentada con los hijos de Oscar y Susie, con una caja llena de objetos de su último viaje con sus padres y su hermano, a Brasil…

El rubio se acercó y la saludó… Ella lo vio con una sonrisa y se le prendió del cuello…

-**Arnold! Arnold!...** Podrías contarle a Tiffany y a Charles sobre la leyenda del templo, de la ciudad perdida de la comunidad?…- El rubio sonrió… No llevaba la cuenta de las veces que relató la historia, que inclusive a él mismo le fascinaba… Su hermana era tan parecida a su abuela por la que le pusieron ese peculiar nombre: Eleonor…- Vamos! Hazlo!...- Exigió saltando por todos lados con un cinto que le queda grande…

Arnold sonrió… Quizás hablar de otra cosa, lo ayudara a despejarse…

**Tres horas después…**

En su cuarto, y una vez que había terminado la cena… El rubio estaba recostado en su cama mirando el cielo de esa noche… Despejado y con las estrellas brillando como nunca, el calor hacía que las noches de verano fueran mucho más bonitas así…

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y asintió para que pasara…

-Hola hijo… Cómo estás?...- Lo interrogó su madre sentándose a su lado…

-Bien, má… Algo cansado es todo…- Negó sin quitar la mirada fija en las estrellas… La mujer ladeó la cabeza….

-Arnold… Te conozco tanto mi amor!… Sé cuando algo te preocupa, porque gracias a ti, hoy puedo disfrutar de cada gesto que haces, y de tu sonrisa… Te he dicho ya que te amo y que estoy orgullosa de ti, todos los días, no es así?...- El rubio la miró y se sentó en su cama prestando atención…

-Dime la verdad… Estás así por el viaje, es eso?... Cielo, ya te expliqué que no es necesario que vengas con nosotros… Será solo por unas semanas… Nada malo nos pasará… No volvería a perderte, no otra vez…- Le explicó la dulce mujer revolviéndole un poco los cabellos… Arnold hizo una mueca y finalmente dijo:

-El problema no es el viaje… En realidad…

La mujer adivinó el asunto que tuvo a su hijo toda la noche distraído y en otro lado…-Helga?... Pelearon otra vez?... Son muy chicos aún, lo harán cientos de veces! Y por su carácter y el tuyo, vivirán la vida de ese modo!...

-No… Todo esta mejor que nunca, ahora. Eso mismo es el problema… Qué sucederá cuando cada uno quiera seguir con su vida?... Fui muy egoísta últimamente. Le conté sobre el viaje y ella insistió en querer acompañarme… Pero no pensé que eso, no era tal vez lo que en verdad deseaba…

Stella sonrió bajando un poco la cabeza…-Todo es muy reciente ahora… Son unos niños aún!... Si, unos niños que están creciendo. No pueden asegurar en este momento lo que quieren para el resto de su vida… Pueden amarse y estar juntos, pero también pueden volar y alcanzar sus propios fines personales…

-Y qué pasa si… La pierdo?...- Ese era exactamente el mayor temor… Qué sucedería si Helga no volviera nunca…?

-Un tiempo lejos inclusive puede afianzar su relación… Crecerán más como personas, conocerán otras cosas, tendrán otras experiencias… Y si lo quieren, estarán juntos. No sé qué decisión tomarás Arnold… Pero sea cual sea, quiero que elijas lo que te haga más feliz, y que seas todo lo que quieres ser… De acuerdo?...- El rubio asintió y la mujer le besó la frente alejándose…

-Y te repito, no tengas la idea de que no puedes dejarnos ir a tu padre y a mí… No puedes depender de nadie, y algún día, tú mismo tendrás que marcharte y hacer tu camino, porque así es la vida… Buenas noches. Descansa…

La mujer de cabello castaño y bonitos ojos verdes se marchó dejando a un Arnold que continuó mirando las estrellas… Había algo de todo eso que no resurgía a la luz: tomó un sobre de su propia mesa en el que se leía:

_Ciudad de Hillwood, Washington._

_Arnold Philip Shortman._

_Universidad de Harvard, Massachusetts._

"_Felicidades Arnold Philip Shortman, la Universidad de Harvard se alegra en darle la noticia de su aceptación a nuestra institución, que con años de experiencia y…"_

Arnold cerró el sobre sin terminar de leer la solicitud…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Hayyyy… Estos capítulos en realidad son para que vean cómo sucedió todo y el porqué de la pronta separación… Espero que les haya gustado!... Imagínenselos a todos de adolescentes, porque después estarán los adultos! Chau! Nos vemos! La canción es de Andrés Calamaro! Suerte!_


	3. Nos volveremos a ver, mi amor

_**Adiós**_

…

_**Suspiraban, lo mismo los dos**_

_**Y hoy son parte de una lluvia lejos.**_

_**No te confundas no sirve el rencor**_

_**Son espasmos después del adiós…**_

…

_**Ponés canciones tristes para sentirte mejor**_

_**Tu esencia es más visible,**_

_**Del mismo dolor**_

_**Vendrá un nuevo amanecer….**_

…

_**Tal vez colmaban la necesidad,**_

_**Pero hay vacíos que no pueden llenar.**_

_**No conocían la profundidad,**_

_**Hasta que un día no dio para más.**_

…

_**Quedabas esperando ecos que no volverán**_

_**Flotando entre rechazos**_

_**Del mismo dolor,**_

_**Vendrá un nuevo amanecer…**_

…

_**Separarse de la especie**_

_**Por algo superior**_

_**No es soberbia, es amor.**_

_**No es soberbia, es amor.**_

…

_**Poder decir adiós**_

_**Es crecer…**_

…

Ya estaba lista… Unos últimos retoques de un gloss transparente en los labios, un poco de forma a su larga cabellera que ahora lucía suelta y un poco ondeada, con un flequillo súper largo, y al colocarse el aerosol, no sabía por qué, pero el color de su pelo se había hecho un poco más claro… En fin. Algo de delineador en los ojos, no demasiado porque no lo soportaba y ya era demasiado al lucir como una muñequita… Ese día tanto arreglo era una excepción, porque era su baile de graduación… Con dieciocho años, era una rubia muy hermosa de unos impresionantes ojos azules oscuros… Su uniceja? Claro! Seguía allí, aunque el flequillo largo la tapara… Simplemente nunca había tenido problemas con ella, y de ninguna manera se la quitaría… Eso sería perder parte de su propia personalidad y no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar.

Helga. G. Pataki seguía sus propias reglas y las de nadie más… Y si iba a lucir sofisticada para la ocasión, lo sería siendo ella misma. Unas cuantas veces, ya había intentado impresionar a su amado luciendo como alguien más y nunca había funcionado… Solo se sentía miserable y una impostora que aparentaba ser otra. Esa noche especial era diferente, porque luciría bien para el evento y a la vez, con un toque esencial y único: su personalidad. Además, una noche que había aparentado ser una de esa modelitos sexis, su dulce Arnold le había dicho "Realmente me gustas tal y como eres… Mucho."

Ese recuerdo la hizo sonreír… Qué noche memorable!... No pudo sentir cierta nostalgia cuando desvió un poco su mirada del espejo, y se encontró con sus pertenecías empacadas para su pronto viaje con destino a New Jersey… Solo esa noche… La disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera y sería inolvidable, para que extrañar a Arnold, al menos guardara un lindo recuerdo… Se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando sus manos… Y si estaba cometiendo un error?... Y qué tal si se iba por un tiempo a estudiar lejos y cuando volviera…?. No! Porque definitivamente, ella y Arnold no permitirían que eso sucediera!… Por una vez, quiso con todas sus ansias pasar un buen rato, sin sabotear esa cita con su adorado amor… Quién sabe los meses que estaría lejos! Ya había arruinado muchas otras citas, por su necedad y por su absurdo orgullo… Esa vez, definitivamente, no iba a permitir que eso se repitiera!...

-Permiso… Puedo pasar?... Ah Helga! Mírate! Luces como toda una señorita!... Oh hermanita bebé! No puedo creer lo rápido que creciste! Parece que fue ayer, cuando te perseguíamos por toda la casa intentando que no desgarraras las alfombras y que no te comieras la pasta dental! Recuerdo que mojabas la cama y me llamabas para no tener pesadillas… Lo siento! Estoy tan felizzzzzz… No puedo evitarlo… Wuaaaaaaaaa….- Helga rodó los ojos, cuando su hermana mayor (de zapatos de tacón altos, vestido entallado al cuerpo y cabello largo), se apareció en su cuarto… Si así era. Olga Pataki, más conocida como "Baby" Olga, la famosa y reconocida estrella de Hollywood, estaba en su casa con fines de descanso, o como decían los diarios, "un respiro del éxito, en su aledaña ciudad natal".

Sin contar los vestidos, los accesorios para el cabello y demás (Inclusive un estilista profesional), que la mayor de los Pataki le había ofrecido y que Helga había rechazado( tenía miedo de mirarse en el espejo y no reconocerse en lo más mínimo), la rubia había aceptado usar un regalo de Olga… Un vestido rosa muy sencillo de corte recto y con tirantes. Su relación como hermanas había mejorado, muy poco, pero algo; y para demostrarlo, la aclamada actriz, le había obsequiado su vestimenta para el baile, en su color favorito… Helga de alguna manera se conmovió: al menos alguien en la casa, sabía algo sobre ella o siquiera la notaba… Considerando la situación y a pedido de Olga, quería ser la primera en verla ya lista para la cita…

-Qué me rocías, Olga?... Ash! **Detente!** **Todo el mundo me olerá a un vecindario de distancia!-** Se quejó, ya perdiendo la paciencia por el llanto, y sintiendo un spray sobre su cabeza…

-Es un perfume que compré en París en mi último viaje… Descuida dentro de poco, tú misma podrás comprarlo cuando vayas a tu escuela…- Helga frunció el entrecejo… No, esa ridícula idea otra vez!...

-Estudiaré en Princeton y volveré cuando finalice cada cuatrimestre! No sé qué fue lo que te dijo Bob, pero que quede bien en claro, que no pienso irme a ningún internado extranjero!- Afirmó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca con la boca… En realidad, no era un internado como ella decía… Era una universidad en la que su padre planeaba enviarla para aprender la lengua nativa y literatura (según Bob Pataki, era una pérdida de tiempo, pero solo quería sumar algunos puntos con Helga: sentía que su relación no estaba del todo bien, y quería hacer algo por ella que valiera la pena, y si literatura era lo que supuestamente le gustaba, según Miriam… En fin!).Helga a su vez, estaba indignada…Demasiado con que iba aceptar la idea de estar en otro estado… Pero no se mudaría a otro país, ni pensarlo!... Si en casa ya no la toleraban, bien! El sentimiento era mutuo! No le importaba en lo más mínimo… Porque algún día, tendría su propio hogar con Arnold y allí reinaría todo el amor y la felicidad que ambos necesitaran!

Olga sonrió con dulzura… No quería por ningún motivo amargar la velada, así que propuso…- Por qué no me dejas tomarte una foto antes de que te vayas?...- Helga rodó un poco los ojos y sonrió de lado…

-Y ponerla en el álbum familiar?...- Olga asintió con la cabeza… No era una pregunta, estaba siendo irónica! "Yo y mi gran bocota!"…- Pensó levantándose pesadamente…- Dónde me coloco?...- Indagó suspirando y la rubia de ojos celestes señaló la ventana:

-Aquí Helga… Es una noche de Luna llena y luces adorable con ese vestido!... Sonríe!...- Pidió la mayor de las hermanas, y Helga se puso de pie contra la ventana… Levantó la vista y dirigió una mirada profunda…

-Mira que linda saliste!...- Le mostró Olga enseñándole la foto capturada con su cámara digital… Helga asintió encogiéndose de hombros… Si, no estaba nada mal. Solo en ese entonces, un pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza…

-Esta cámara no será la misma, con la que tomas esas tontas fotos para el supuesto reality show sobre tu vida… No?...- La rubia de unos años más, negó con tranquilidad…

-Descuida hermanita, esta foto no saldrá de aquí…- Afirmó Olga, apretándole la nariz a Helga en un gesto juguetón… La rubia bufó viéndola marcharse de su habitación…

Notó un descuido que casi pasa por alto! Su lazo! No podía salir sin él!... Lo tomó de su cómoda y se lo ató en la mano… Listo! Así quedaría como parte del atuendo y nadie sospecharía… La verdad era, que nunca había dejado de usar su característico moño rosa de la infancia!... Ahora de grande, lo solía llevar oculto debajo de su gorra azul… No podía dejar de usarlo!... Gracias a él, Arnold la había mirado por primera vez un día, cuando tenían cinco años. Gracias a él, Arnold había vuelto después de vivir un año en Los Ángeles, y se había quedado otra vez en Hillwood… Y no sabía por qué, pero sentía que ese mismo lazo, los mantendría unidos a través del tiempo… Y siempre estarían juntos, mientras lo llevara consigo…

El corazón pareció saltarle del pecho y colocó su mano sobre su cuello como si de esa forma pudiera tranquilizarlo… El timbre de la casa se había escuchado… Miró el reloj: las ocho… Arnold siempre estaba puntual!... Bajó las escaleras, después de dar un último vistazo en el espejo y hablarse a sí misma" Vamos, Helga niña! Tú puedes!… Aprovecha esta oportunidad! No lo alejes! Oh… Arnold! Mi amor!..."…

En el pórtico de la casa, de pie frente a la puerta, un muchacho rubio de unos serenos ojos verdes avellanados, vestido de traje de etiqueta negro, se acomodó la corbata azul, en un lazo clásico que llevaba… Lucía impecable para la ocasión. Colocó el pequeño paquete que llevaba en la mano, a un lado y tocó el timbre de la casa… Unos segundos y el padre de la familia atendió la puerta…

-Mmmm… Si?...- Indagó un robusto y algo mayor Bob Pataki, con un poco menos de pelo y cruzándose de brazos… Arnold sonrió tímidamente…- Si es por la antena, ya llamé a otro técnico esta mañana…

-De hecho, señor Pataki… Vengo por Helga iremos al baile, juntos…- Explicó notando la mirada severa de aquel hombre, e interrumpiéndolo con algo de nervios…

-Ah… Alfred… Lo siento, debe ser el traje chico, casi ni te reconocí…- Afirmó rodando un poco los ojos… Arnold sonrió: ya le había explicado cientos de veces cuál era su nombre, que la verdad ya ni intentaba que lo supiera…

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio… Solo entonces el gran Bob reaccionó…

-Oh, vamos! Entra, Olga aún está arreglándose…- Lo invitó haciendo un gesto con la mano, y sin quitar sus ojos sobre el rubio, quien colocó las manos detrás de su espalda y tragó pausadamente pasando a la casa…

-Quién es cielo?...- Preguntó Miriam acomodándose las gafas, y despertándose de su pequeño letargo… Estaba en la sala, con los videos de su último programa una y otra vez… Si ayudaría a su hija en su carrera televisiva con un remake sobre su vida, tenían que hacerlo bien… La mujer rubia, de cabello un poco más corto y gafas rectangulares y más finas, sonrió al ver a ese muchacho en la sala…

-Ah… Arnold! Cómo estás?... Helga bajara enseguida…- Lo saludó la mujer, con dulzura en los ojos. Gracias al trabajo y a la posibilidad de no estar dormida todo el tiempo, de a poco había comenzado a notar que tal vez, todos esos altares y libros de poemas que su hija menor escribía, quizás tuvieran un significado… Se sintió terrible como madre y como mujer, cuando notó que Helga había estado enamorada desde que era una niña, de ese muchacho rubio que estaba en la sala…Solo entonces, pudo conocer a su hija y notar lo parecida que era a ella a su edad. Helga sintió cierta nostalgia y decidió compartir su más hermoso y reguardado secreto: ella y Arnold estaban de novios, hacía tiempo, y de hecho, habían salido durante cinco años, antes de que él se hubiera mudado con sus padres.

-Hola señora Pataki…- Saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa y la mujer asintió con la cabeza…

-Pasa… Siéntate. Y por favor, llámame Miriam, tu y Helga siempre han sido cercanos, es hora de que rompamos con tantas formalidades, no lo crees Bob?...- Indagó la mujer, dirigiéndose primero al muchacho que estaba parado en un rincón bajo la vista de inspección de su suegro… Jajaja!... Miriam, realizó esa pregunta, mientras Bob asentía con algo de rigidez…

-Y… A qué hora estarán de vuelta?...- Preguntó, mientras el muchacho se aclaraba un poco la garganta…

-B-Bueno, cierran el gimnasio a las doce, así que…- Dijo en una voz leve, y Bob frunció un poco más el entrecejo, algo inflexible…

-Son las ocho, con que esa niña esté de vuelta en casa a las once, me basta…- Explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha que dejaba un poco librada al tener los brazos cruzados en una pose autoritaria. Arnold sonrió con naturalidad…

-Claro…- Respondió, mientras escuchaba una resbaladiza, pero sociable voz, a lo lejos decir…

-Arnold?... Eres tú?... Qué grande estás!... Parece que fue ayer cuando fui tu maestra en cuarto grado!... Luces encantador! Todo un caballero!... No es así mamá?... Helga y él siempre fueron buenos amigos, recuerdo aquel viaje que hicimos a esa bella selva… San Lorenzo… Cómo están tus padres? Envíales saludos!- Mencionó la mayor de los Pataki, bajando con su sombrero amplio de gala, lo que la hacía toda una diva… Se dirigió a su madre que observaba la escena con ternura al igual que ella… El rubio se sonrojó un poco…

-Hola Olga… También me da gusto verte… Supe que está yéndote muy bien, me alegro por ti… Helga te menciona muy seguido…- Comentó y la rubia dejó caer unas lágrimas…

-En verdad?... Mi hermanita habla de mi?...- Arnold asintió encogiéndose de hombros… No pudo evitar sonreír: aunque Helga lo negara, extrañaba a su hermana y al tiempo que estuvo viviendo de vuelta en su casa, ese año de noveno grado cuando él estuvo en Los Ángeles…

Su atención fue centrada en otra persona que bajaba pausadamente la escalera… Sintió el corazón saltarle en el pecho y dibujó una sonrisa de medio párpado… A su vez, Bob Pataki observó hacia arriba, secándose una lágrima…

-Oh Helga… Qué hermosa estás querida!... Parece que fue ayer, cuando tú hiciste lo mismo Olga… Lo recuerdas? Llevabas un vestido rosa también!...- Helga rodó un poco los ojos haciendo una mueca al escuchar la voz de su madre y los llantos de su hermana, quien fue la primera en abrazarla con fuerza dejándola sin aire una vez abajo…

La rubia se soltó después de unos segundos, en los que Arnold ahogó una risita…

-Quieres matarme Olga?...- Indagó con ironía y la mujer se secó una lágrima… Helga se aclaró un poco la garganta, y solo entonces centró la mirada en el muchacho que no apartaba sus ojos de ella en una mirada llena de amor…

-Hola Arnold…- Saludó con timidez, y con una sonrisa de lado… Por dentro se preguntaba una y otra vez, cómo la estaría viendo su amor… Estaría bien?... No habría exagerado?... A Arnold le gustaría más así o de otra manera?... Diablos!

El rubio sonrió en respuesta…

-Ahhh… Mmmm…-Se aclaró la garganta, porque las palabras parecían no querer salir… Las manos le transpiraban! Rayos!... Estaba muy nervioso!...

-**Miriam, trae un vaso de agua para Alfred!...-** Dijo con un tono de voz pesado, Bob Pataki cruzado de brazos y mirando la escena de reojo… Helga frunció el entrecejo y Olga sonrió por los celos de su padre…

-Se llama Arnold, papá! Arnold!...- Aclaró la joven rubia, y el hombre asintió…

-Sí, si… Como sea!...- Contestó provocando que Helga apretara los puños… Qué vergonzoso!

-N-No es necesario, gracias… -Aclaró el muchacho, observando a la mujer rubia que le sonrió preparada para buscar ese vaso de agua… Arnold volvió a mirar a Helga tomando algo de valor…

-Qué linda!...- Mencionó con una amplia sonrisa, sintiéndose el más estúpido del universo y dejando escapar un poco su impresión!… Había sido el comentario más insulso que se le había podido ocurrir, después de todo lo que había hablado con su padre! O mejor dicho, todo lo que había repetido Miles, mientras él terminaba de vestirse…

Helga sonrió sonrojándose un poco y pensando que existía la única manera en que se derritiera en el acto!... Arnold siempre era así de dulce… Y ese comentario había sido tan espontáneo y con una mirada de esos lindos ojos verdes, que le erizó el cuerpo!...

-Mmmm… Esto es para ti…- Dijo señalando la caja que traía… Helga la observó con algo de curiosidad… El rubio la abrió, y sacó una hermosa flor blanca… Helga sonrió extendiendo la mano… Él la colocó en su muñeca y ella lo miró a los ojos…- S-Si no te gusta, no hay p-problema… Es solo que quería obsequiarte algo y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para e-esta noche…- Bob Pataki dio dos pasos al frente, mientras las otras dos mujeres murmuraban y se abrazaban mutuamente conmovidas… Arnold no podía creerlo, pero estaba tartamudeando!... Cielos! Si lo viera Gerald!... Estaba algo sonrojado también! No podía decir una oración completa y lo único que llegaba a pronunciar parecían ser idioteces!...

Helga estaba en las nubes!... Todo era simplemente, perfecto!... Sonrió ampliamente asintiendo…

-La llevaré… Me encanta! Gracias…- Contestó, mientras Olga se acercaba a ellos…

-Por qué no se ponen juntos y les tomo una foto?...- Propuso, y Arnold sintió, mientras Helga rodó un poco los ojos… Oh, bueno! Una foto con Arnold bien valía la pena…

La mujer de ojos celestes y amplio sombrero de gala, capturó la fotografía, en la que ambos sonreían… En un costado, salió uno de los brazos de Bob Pataki, teniéndolos cruzados severamente…

La pareja se despidió, y se subió al viejo Packard verde, que los llevaría a su fiesta…

Bob Pataki, salió a la puerta y vio a aquel muchacho abrirle la puerta a su hija, rodó un poco los ojos, cuando la puerta no se cerraba del todo, pero por el golpe que le dio Helga, finalmente lo hizo.

-Estarán bien Bob… Es un bueno chico, y ambos lucen muy enamorados…- Susurró una atenta Miriam, al verlo de pie en la puerta., aún cuando la pareja ya se había marchado…Él hombre suavizó un poco sus rasgos…

-**Mi pequeña ya creció!...-** Exclamó soltando unas lágrimas, mientras Miriam lo abrazaba y lo hacía entrar a la casa…

**En el gimnasio…**

El lugar estaba repleto, con un juego de luces verdes, muy idóneo para la ocasión… Gente del último año, los graduados. Contaban con la presencia de algunos profesores invitados, y chicos y chicas de otros años que habían sido invitados también por ellos. Todo estaba decorado con globos blancos, y guirnaldas en el mismo tono, algunos adornos con perlas.

En la pista, y hablando y riendo, la mayoría de los graduados ya estaban allí, aunque faltaran algunos todavía… Entre ellos una sonriente Phoebe, de un vestido azul cielo, pelo recogido y sin gafas, un alto Gerald, de traje gris y corbata color vino, una preciosa Lila, con un vestido verde oscuro y un peinado recogido en una cola larga, acompañada por un arreglado Jake, de traje negro y camisa con una cadena en el cuello… La mayoría estaban asombrados! Por las apariencias, a Jake le debería gustar en verdad Lila, para arreglarse para esa fiesta… Aunque la colorada en el fondo, supiera que no era así…

Había parejas que estaban en un rincón del lugar elegido para tomar las fotografías en grupo, aunque algunos contaran con su propia cámara…

-Helga?...- Indagó Phoebe con una sonrisa, al ver a la pareja de rubios ingresar al gimnasio… Helga sonrió murmurando…

-Genial! Ni siquiera Phoebe me reconoce… Creo que me excedí…- Arnold sonrió de lado y le tomó la mano…

-Piensas seguir mirándome como si hubiera salido del circo, o algo por el estilo?... A la vuelta conduciré yo, Arnoldo! O me miras, o manejas! Nos mataremos!...- Protestó enlazando sus dedos con los suyos, cosa que a Arnold lo sorprendió mucho. Helga dejaba que la abrace o la tome de la mano en público, pero siempre se mostraba un poco rígida cuando él lo hacía… Sonrió apretándole la mano con fuerza.

-Solo estoy disfrutando la vista…- Contestó haciéndola sonrojarse bastante… Helga gritó dando saltos por dentro! Si Arnold iba a estar toda la noche así, iban a tener que retirarla con una escoba!... Se iba a derretir!...

-Hola chicos… Cómo están?... Y los demás todavía no llegaron?... Lucen todos estupendos!… Lila, Phoebe, están muy bonitas…- Saludó Arnold, haciendo un gesto en general, mientras la colorada le sonreía a Helga, quien se asombró bastante al notarla en compañía de Jake… El rubio de cabello bien corto, por su parte le sonrió a ella de lado… Qué había sucedido con Brian…?

-Los chicos están tomándose la foto de parejas en la recepción… Qué lindos se ven juntos!...- Dijo Phoebe respondiéndole a Arnold y notado la manos enlazadas de los rubios, quienes se miraron de reojo…

-Hola Romeo… No conocía ese traje, luces bien Arnie. Pero el premio a la pareja de la noche, ya está ganado…- Afirmó Gerald, mientras Phoebe rodaba los ojos… Helga sonrió de lado…

-Hola chico estilo, mírate! Pareces sacado de tu empaque original… Tienes suerte de venir con Phoebe…- Saludó Helga, y el muchacho de piel oscura la miró con la típica rivalidad que siempre habían tendido…

-Helga, encanto… Me preguntaba si eras tú, pero finalmente abriste la boca para confirmarlo! Si en eso coincidimos…Tienes razón, tengo suerte de estar con Phoebe…- La pelinegra se sonrojó por la mirada suspicaz del muchacho y Helga le sonrió a Arnold…

-Lila… Tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre algo, lo recuerdas?...- Indagó Helga y la colorada la miró con extrañeza enarcando una ceja…

-Me temo que no recuerdo qué era Helga… Pero, si tú lo dices…- Mencionó notando el gesto con la boca que dibujaba la rubia… Jake sonrió acercándosele…

-Quién diría que iban a poder contigo?... Creí que habías jurado que a ti nada ni nadie lograría cambiarte!… Te domesticaron…- La rubia sonrió de lado, bajo la atenta mirada de Arnold… Ese sujeto!. Si alguna vez había sentido unos celos profundos y casi irreales, había sido por causa de Jake!... Cuando estuvo viviendo en Los Ángeles, y para su retorno, se enteró de la peor noticia de todas… Helga estaba saliendo con alguien… Pero quién era él?... Cuándo había llegado?... Ella no había salido con otro chico antes!... Sin lugar a dudas, la peor semana de su vida, antes de que la rubia terminara con aquel muchacho y ellos volvieran a estar juntos… De eso había sido tres años ya. Y si bien ahora todos eran amigos, él sabía muy en el fondo que las intenciones de Jake hacia Helga nunca habían cambiado… Podía entender por qué Lila había terminado con él, cuando empezaron a salir ese último año.

-Bromeas Jacob?... Sigo siendo la misma de siempre!... Es una versión un poco más dibujada de mí… Además sobre lo que dijiste, "domesticaron"… Me suena a mascota! No lo uses conmigo!…- Bufó la rubia, y Jake sonrió de lado…Arnold hizo un gesto con los hombros, intentando no sentir aquel retorcijón en el estómago… Era ridículo! Helga y Jake solo eran amigos y nada más que eso!... Intentó serenarse mentalmente y seguir charlando con Phoebe y Gerald…

-Ah… Ah… Ahí viene Harold de la mano de esa chica… Esta noche será muy entretenida, viejo!... Rhonda va a estallar de rabia!... No quiero perdérmelo!...- Comentó el pelinegro y el rubio sonrió de lado…

-Bueno… Rhonda se equivocó con Harold… Intenté hablarle, pero no me oyó: dijo que era un metiche amigo de Harold, y que Helga tenía razón!...Fue cuando todavía estábamos peleados…- Agregó el rubio desviando su mirada y sonriendo al ver a Helga reír y charlar con los demás… Gerald rodó los ojos…

-El amor nos ciega, Arnold… Y a ti te ha cortado todos los sentidos!... Jajaja! Solo bromeaba!...- Aclaró el pelinegro, bajo la mirada pesada de Arnold…- Se tomaron la foto?... Háganlo! Así estará la prueba de que Harold, Jake y Helga a veces no caminan contra la corriente…- El rubio observó a Helga y se acercó a ella, pensando que le gustaría tener ese recuerdo de ambos juntos en su graduación…

-Es decir… Que no te dijo nada al respecto?... Juró que lo haría!...- Insistió Helga hablando confidencial con Lila quien sonrió con algo de decepción…

-No te preocupes… No importa ahora… Creo que no siente lo mismo que yo…- Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y Helga se mordió los labios!... Ya hablaría con aquel sujeto… Sonrió al ver a Arnold hacerle un gesto con la mano… Se acercó a él…

-Qué ocurre Tarzán…?... Después no digas que no te doy espacio… También me gustaría estar toda la noche contigo, pero tengo mis propios asuntos que atender, amigo…- Helga se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa presumida, y Arnold rodó los ojos…

-En realidad iba a pedirte que te tomaras la foto en parejas conmigo, pero si no quieres…- Sonrió dándose la vuelta y Helga lo tomó del brazo…

-Claro Jaime… Llévame!...- Dijo extendiéndole el brazo con una mirada traviesa en los ojos… Arnold aceptó y ambos llegaron al sector…

-Bien… Sonrían… - Dijo un hombre de cabello negro, algo obeso y con una cámara. A su lado, una mujer alta y de pelo ondeado, acomodaba la luz…

-Querido… Estás bien?...- Se escuchó la dulce voz de Sheena, cuando en el momento del flash, Eugene cayó al resbalarse con un cable…

-Descuiden amigos! **Estoy bien!...-** La voz del colorado de baja estatura, hizo que el fotógrafo rodara los ojos…

-Los siguientes… De pie frente a la cámara, no hagan gestos o alguna cosa por el estilo…- La rubia miró a Arnold de reojo suspirando un poco… Iba a levantar una mano, que fue bajada por él…

-Qué?... Indagó con un tono inocente y encogiéndose de hombros… Arnold sonrió de lado, levantando una mano…

-**Sin gestos jovencitos!...-** Exclamó el camarógrafo y Helga empujó al rubio, mientras ambos sonreían…- Oye traidor!... Qué ético de ti cabeza de balón!...- Dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro… Arnold rió junto con ella…

-**Vamos! Es para hoy!** Sonrían…- Dijo el apurado camarógrafo y Helga recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y ambos sonrieron…

-**El que sigue!...-** El grito del hombre hizo que la fila avanzara…

-Brian está solo?...- Helga volteó al escuchar el susurró de Nadinne… Rodó los ojos… Bien, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él…

**Un rato después…**

La fiesta ya había comenzado y todos bailaban, circulaban, se escuchaban gritos y comentarios de todo tipo… Algunas parejas bailaban y otras solo estaban por ahí hablando con el resto de la gente… Después de pasar un video con imágenes tomadas del curso del último año, en un viaje escolar que habían hecho y demás, (con el que varios lloraron y se dijeron cosas que quizás en otro momento no se habían dicho), el festejo y la música a todo volumen, continuó…

-Oigan amigos… O la vista me juega una mala pasada o no puedo creer con quien viene Sid!...- Dijo Stinky notando al muchacho llegar muy arreglado y de la mano de una bella castaña dos años mayor, de ojos claros… La mayoría asintió asombrándose… Donna Malaguer… Sid había insistido tanto con esa chica en el último tiempo, que al parecer la había terminado conquistando… Bien por él…

Helga se acercó a ellos y sonrió, fijando su vista en alguien en particular…

-Cómo estás Brainy…?... Espero que muy feliz, perdedor!... Porque hay una chica que está ilusionada contigo y simplemente le rompiste el corazón…- El muchacho de pelo castaño se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió notando que era Helga… La conocía demasiado, se volvieron amigos después de que él le confesara su amor. Y así como la conocía, también sabía sobre sus modos y su falta de tacto, por así decirlo…

-Ahhh…Hola Helga… No entiendo de qué hablas…- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros… La rubia rodó los ojos.

-Que si no notas a la chica que tienes en frente, estás ciego!... Y peor aún, la puedes perder… Los dos nos jugamos una vez, no?... Inténtalo de nuevo, la quieres y lo sabes! Es la chica para ti…- El castaño bajó un poco la cabeza y luego la subió pensándolo unos instantes… Helga lo miró y le hizo un gesto de despedida…- Lila partirá después de esta noche… Cuándo te decidirás…?...- El chico se quedó con esa frase en la mente, mientras la veía alejarse…

Después de saltar con un tema movido y ya algo exhaustos, llegó el tema lento que proporcionaba un descanso… Fue entonces cuando las parejas volvieron a reunirse y colmaron la pista…

-No sé si confiar en ti Andrew!... A veces te rebelas y haces bromas tontas, pero terminas siendo el rey de los inocentes, jeje…- Dijo Helga en voz baja al verlo extenderle la mano y ambos caminar a la pista juntos… Arnold la tomó de la cintura sonriendo un poco…

-Lo recuerdas?... Fue divertido ese día!... La verdad, aún pienso que lo merecías, pero… No me sentí bien al jugarte esa broma…- Helga sonrió de lado, con algo de extrañeza…

-El buen samaritano de Arnold… Fue hace mucho melenudo!... Nuestra primer baile juntos!... Bueno, no juntos, juntos pero… Me gustó…- Admitió con un hilo de voz colocando las manos alrededor de su cuello y descansando su cabeza en su hombro…Sonrió de lado, al notar algo…- No voy a soportar tanto tiempo sin ti… Además… Te llamé Andrew y odias que te diga así… No te quejaste!... Acaso ya empiezas a darme por mi lado, y olvidarte de todo?...

Arnold la escuchó atentamente, hasta ese punto…- Quizás sea porque estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, que no me importa cómo me llames ahora… Hoy solo somos tú y yo, no importa lo que pase, no voy a olvidarme de nada…- Aseguró abrazándola con más fuerza… Helga sonrió deseando que esa noche no terminara nunca…

**Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Hillwood…**

Dos adolescentes estaban de pie mirándose uno al otro… Habían permanecido así por los últimos dos minutos… Finalmente, la muchacha rubia tomó un aire y quitándose la gorra azul que llevaba, se animó a hablar…

-Nunca te lo dije… P-Pero… Hay un motivo por el cual seguía llevando este moño rosa y no es precisamente, porque "es como soy y hago lo que quiero"… Creo que eso fue lo que te dije cuando preguntaste, no?...- Comentó con algo de melancolía en la voz y quitándose el lazo rosa que cubría su cabeza… Honestamente, ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar la gente a su alrededor en el aeropuerto… Sus amigos y familiares ya se habían ido, y solo quedaban ella y Arnold.

-La primera vez que nos hablamos… Fue la primera vez que alguien me puso algo de atención… Lo recuerdas?...

-No muy bien… Cuándo fue?...- Arnold intentó hacer memoria, mientras la escuchaba afligido por todo eso…

-En jardín de niños… Me cubriste con tu paraguas, me sonreíste y dijiste que te gustaba mi moño porque era rosa como mi ropa…- Ambos se sonrieron… Al rubio le hubiese gustado hablar un poco más sobre ese día, pero en realidad no se acordaba mucho…

-Quiero que lo conserves tú…Así de esa forma siempre te acordarás de mi… Te llevo conmigo Arnold, te amo…-Mencionó Helga colocándoselo a él en la mano, y cerrando su puño…Arnold la abrazó impulsivamente…

-Yo también te llevo conmigo… Te amo, Helga… No es necesario ningún elemento para recordarte… Pero lo conservaré, y lo tendré presente conmigo, así que cada vez que vuelvas, sabrás que no dejé de pensar en ti ni un solo instante…

La rubia se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y soltó una lágrima…

-Te echaré de menos!...

Arnold la trajo contra si, y secó con su mano la lágrima que se deslizaba por el rostro de ella…-También te echaré de menos! Pero solo serán dos meses e iré a visitarte… Y tú vendrás cuando finalice el cuatrimestre… Lo prometiste, cierto?...- Intentó mostrarse optimista y sonreír aunque no quisiera… Helga asintió…

-Acaso lo dudas, torpe cabeza de balón? Eh?...

-P-Puede sonar a-algo tonto, pero… Extrañaré que alguien me llame cabeza de balón….

-Te lo diré todo el tiempo... Te llamaré hasta que me cuelgues y te canses de oír mi voz!...

-Te quiero Helga… Siempre va a haber un lugar para ti en mi corazón… No lo olvides!...

Permanecieron abrazados unos instantes más, solo la presencia del otro era suficiente…

-No quiero irme… No quiero tener que dejarte…

-Hey!... Será por poco tiempo, ya lo verás… - Intentó convencerla tomando su rostro con su mano para que lo mirara…-Creo que es tu vuelo...- Mencionó bajando un poco la voz y escuchando la tercera llamada para el vuelo tres mil ciento once, con destino a New Jersey…

-Arnold… Adiós….- Murmuró abrazándose a si misma y después tomando la mano del rubio… Ambos deslizaron la mano con fuerza sobre la del otro, como si no quisieran desprenderse nunca… Llegaron al último dedo, cuando se miraron mutuamente…

-Nos volveremos a ver, mi amor…- La saludó, y Helga solo abrió ampliamente los ojos… El nunca la había llamado así… Sonrió al verlo hacer lo mismo… Se alejó con su mochila de mano al hombro y volteando a cada instante para poder verlo una y otra vez…

…

**Continuará**…

_Waaaaaaa! Qué lindos son los dos! Lamento si es demasiado cursi para algunos, pero yo advertí que este sería un fic bien romántico! Bueno, este es el adiós… De ahora en más, se mostrará cómo es la vida estando separados… Qué sucederá?... La parte del baile es un poco corta, porque mostraré qué pasó esa noche, en los siguientes capítulos! No me maten! Nos vemos! Espero que les haya gustado! La canción es de mi querido Gustavo Cerati! Fuerza Gustavo! Tus fans te queremos y esperamos que te mejores pronto!... Por el 11 de Agosto, tu cumpleaños!. No llegué a terminar el capítulo para ese día, pero esta es mi forma de desearte felicidad y soñar con que te despiertes!... Suerte amigos! Chau!_


	4. Cartas que no llegan

**Seis años después…**

_**¿Qué será de ti…?**_

…_**..**_

_**¿Qué será de ti…?**_

_**Necesito saber, oír de tu vida**_

_**Alguien que me cuente sobre tus días**_

_**Anocheció**_

_**Y necesito saber….**_

…_**..**_

_**¿Qué será de ti…?**_

_**Cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida**_

_**Motivo de una paz**_

_**Que ya se olvida.**_

_**No sé si piensas tú en mí**_

_**Como yo en ti…**_

…_**..**_

_**Ven que esta sed de amarte me hace bien**_

_**Yo quiero amanecer contigo amor**_

_**Te necesito para estar feliz.**_

…_**..**_

_**Ven que el tiempo corre y nos separa**_

_**La vida nos está dejando atrás**_

_**Y hoy necesito saber**_

_**Qué será de ti…**_

…_**..**_

_**¿Qué será de ti…?**_

_**Cambiaste sin saber**_

_**Toda mi vida**_

_**Motivo de una paz**_

_**Que ya se olvida**_

_**No sé si piensas tú en mí**_

_**Como yo en ti…**_

…_**..**_

_**Ven que esta sed de amarte me hace bien**_

_**Yo quiero amanecer contigo amor**_

_**Te necesito para estar feliz**_

…_**..**_

_**Ven que el tiempo corre y nos separa**_

_**La vida nos está dejando atrás**_

_**Y hoy necesito saber**_

_**Que será de ti…**_

…_**..**_

_**Ven que el tiempo corre y nos separa**_

_**La vida nos está dejando atrás**_

_**Y hoy necesito saber**_

_**Qué será de ti...**_

_**¿Qué será de ti…?**_

…_**..**_

_Q__uerida Helga:_

_Cómo estás linda?... Recuerda que a esta altura del año debes abrigarte bien, el invierno en Europa siempre es muy frío…_- Una mujer de 25 años levantó sus azulados ojos y movió las gafas que estaba usando hacia arriba, tomó un sorbo de café y continuó con la lectura…- _Tu padre te envía saludos, dice que no te fíes de nadie, si necesitas un abogado, él sabe a quién recurrir…_- Helga emitió una carcajada muy divertida, y continuó leyendo…- _Cambiamos algunos muebles de la casa, espera a que la veas, tu cuarto quedó maravilloso!…_- La rubia ensanchó los ojos y resopló levantando su largo flequillo…- _Olga vendrá también querida, por eso decidí escribirte, si traes a algún invitado, llama a casa Helga, así preparamos la habitación de huéspedes…_- Helga sonrió de lado… "Nada de compartir el mismo techo de la habitación con cualquier sujeto, en la casa de Bob Pataki"… Observó el retrato de mesa que tenía sobre su escritorio… En él aparecía su padre en el medio, con un poco menos de pelo, y vestido de traje levantando un premio; en sus brazos, una mujer cerca de los treinta, rubia, joven y muy bonita vestida de gala y con lágrimas en los ojos; nada más ni nada menos que su hermana Olga… Junto a Olga, una Miriam de pelo más corto, de mayor edad y con gafas rectangulares en un tono gris metal… Por último a un lado de la foto, una muchacha de diecisiete años, de cabello largo, blusa blanca y musculosa rosa, haciendo un gesto de que la situación la enfermaba… Era Helga unos seis años atrás…

-"Aunque actualizara la foto, no variaría demasiado…."- Pensó sarcástica y bromeando para ella misma… Continuó leyendo…

_Lamentablemente, como sabemos, Rick es vegetariano y solo comerá ensalada. Tu hermana va a hacer empanadas árabes para nosotros, será interesante probarlas, Olga se evocó en la comida culinaria en su último film…"Cangrejos del Arábigo"_- Helga no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena… Su cuñado vegetariano, un reacio Bob que no puede comprenderlo, Miriam probando la misma comida que ya degustó una y otra vez, y Olga aplaudida por todos los presentes, por el esfuerzo y la dedicación… Otro típico Día de Gracias, salvando a otra víctima inocente del terrible gusto, a la hora de poner nombres de la familia Pataki… Sonrió… Quizás estuviera precipitándose, pero se le ocurría la idea de un posible obsequio…Por supuesto que habría pavo también, dedujo… Bob no comería otra cosa…

_Tu dulce y encantadora amiga estuvo en casa la semana anterior… Dejó un sobre para ti, pidió que te lo entregáramos cuando vinieras…_- Helga se detuvo… Esta oración le llamó la atención. Por la descripción sabía de quién está hablando Miriam… Lila… Qué podría haber dejado?... Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo muy curiosa…- _Olga preparará su cream brou leé especial en tu honor, para festejar por lo bien que está yéndote… Tu padre terminó el libro anoche, estamos muy orgullosos de ti Helga… Te echamos de menos cielo, deseamos a toda la familia reunida otra vez…_- Helga se detuvo en esta oración… Tomó un poco de aire y miró por la ventana: pudo observar la nieve en París… A pesar de todo, ella también los extrañaba mucho…

_Envíanos noticias pronto, y llámanos cuando salga tu vuelo… Bob pasará a recogerte…_

Helga se cruzó de brazos… Si cómo no, al igual que la última vez! Ja!...

_Con cariño…_

_Mamá._

La rubia cerró su casilla de correo electrónico y se dispuso a apagar su laptop… Pensando en el obsequio para su pequeña sobrina, una idea le surgió… Una caja de bombones…

-Pardon…?...- Una voz del otro lado de la puerta de su oficina pedía entrar con un leve golpe…

_(Permiso?...)_

-Entrez!…- Respondió la rubia, con una tonada muy especial de un francés fluido…

_(Adelante!)_

-Salut Geraldine! Ça va?... Nous allons manger!…Nous avons reserve une table pour se soir…

_(Hola Geraldine! Qué tal?... Vamos a comer!…Hemos reservado una mesa para esta noche…)_

-Salut! Ça va et tu?… Vous pouvez commencer sans moi…

_(Hola!... Bien y tú?... Pueden comenzar sin mí…)_

- D´accord! Comme tu voudras…Ne te perds pas!... Jajaja!

_(De acuerdo… Como quieras…No te pierdas! Jajaja!...)_

Se despidió la dulce mujer de pelo castaño claro y ojos cafés, el pelo en un corte carré… Sandrine… Una muchacha de la misma edad de Helga, a quien la rubia conoció dos años atrás, cuando había llegado a Marsella donde iba a estudiar y se había perdido… Para su suerte, aquella muchacha conocía la universidad y no fue problema poder llegar… Desde entonces, Sandrine, Béatrice, Monique y ella eran buenas amigas… A las otras dos, las conocería en los meses siguientes.

Tomó el abrigo de su closet, y bajó el ascensor…

Una fría, luminosa y espectacular París…Ella se dirigía a un punto en particular, su chocolatería favorita! El chocolate siempre había sido su mayor debilidad, junto con otras cosas claro está… De niña solía encargarle al heladero del vecindario sus barras que tanto le gustaban. Su sobrina era muy parecida a ella, y solo Dios sabía cuánto amaba el chocolate!...

Iba a entrar a la tienda, cuando un nuevo puesto de ropa le llamó la atención "Princesse Lloyd"… Sonrió ampliamente, y queriendo jugar una broma, ingresó al local. Esperaba encontrar a la diseñadora, pero la vendedora le explicó que había vuelto a su ciudad natal por razones de festejar acción de gracias con su familia…

-Est-ce que je peux l´essayer?- Solicitó divisando un vestido negro de noche…

_(Me lo puedo probar?)_

Salió de la tienda con su nueva adquisición… De todos los vestidos extravagantes y algo cargados de la tienda de Modas Lloyd, era el que le había gustado… Sencillo, pero exquisito. No lo iba a usar, no había ninguna ocasión, sin embargo tenía ganas de volver a ver a Rhonda y hacerle saber que había sido la primera de sus amigas, en adquirir un vestido suyo, aunque ella no lo creyera! Ja!…

Ingresó a la chocolatería en la que se tomó su buen tiempo en seleccionar los dulces…

-Bonjour mademoiselle…- La saludó uno de los vendedores, y Helga le señaló lo que quería…

_(Hola señorita…)_

-Pouvez-vous me faire un paquet-cadeu?...-Solicitó dispuesta a pagar…

_(Me lo puede envolver para regalo?)_

Atrás de ella, una pareja discutía… Ensanchó ampliamente sus ojos cuando oyó:

-Je l´ai fait pour toi…Je t´aime beaucoup, Cecile!

_(Lo hice por ti! Te quiero mucho Cecile!)…_

Ese nombre…Cecile…

-Ceci est pour vous…- La voz del vendedor la despertó de su letargo…

_(Esto es para usted)_

_-_Merci… Au revoir…

_(Gracias… Adiós….)_

La rubia guardó el cambio en su bolsillo y suspiró un poco al hacerlo… Desvió la mirada hacia los jóvenes que discutían firmemente y ahora salían de la tienda… La rubia emprendió su caminata hasta cierta plaza…

Allí se sentó y observó a su alrededor: grandes farolas encendidas, gente que caminaba en direcciones opuestas, familias riendo, y muchas parejas tomadas de la mano en la ciudad del amor… Hacía mucho que no salía a caminar así y en el fondo, sabía muy bien por qué estaba allí…

Qué sería de… él?... Qué estaría haciendo ahora?... Sonrió un poco cuando un recuerdo le vino a la mente:

_Flashbaack…_

_Después de saltar con un tema movido y ya algo exhaustos, llegó el tema lento que proporcionaba un descanso… Fue entonces cuando las parejas volvieron a reunirse y colmaron la pista…_

_-No sé si confiar en ti Andrew!... A veces te rebelas y haces bromas tontas, pero terminas siendo el rey de los inocentes, jeje…- Dijo Helga en voz baja al verlo extenderle la mano y ambos caminar a la pista juntos… Arnold la tomó de la cintura sonriendo un poco…_

_-Lo recuerdas?... Fue divertido ese día!... La verdad, aún pienso que lo merecías, pero… No me sentí bien al jugarte esa broma…- Helga sonrió de lado, con algo de extrañeza…_

_-El buen samaritano de Arnold… Fue hace mucho melenudo!... Nuestra primer baile juntos!... Bueno, no juntos, juntos pero… Me gustó…- Admitió con un hilo de voz colocando las manos alrededor de su cuello y descansando su cabeza en su hombro…Sonrió de lado, al notar algo…- No voy a soportar tanto tiempo sin ti… Además… Te llamé Andrew y odias que te diga así… No te quejaste!... Acaso ya empiezas a darme por mi lado, y olvidarte de todo?..._

_Arnold la escuchó atentamente, hasta ese punto…- Quizás sea porque estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, que no me importa cómo me llames ahora… Hoy solo somos tú y yo, no importa lo que pase, no voy a olvidarme de nada…- Aseguró abrazándola con más fuerza… Helga sonrió deseando que esa noche no terminara nunca…_

_-__**Hola a todos! Cómo están esta noche?... Anunciaremos a la reina y el rey, así que les pido que se acerquen…- **__Una voz los detuvo en su baile… La mayoría observó hacia el escenario, donde el director hacia subir a las parejas nominadas… _

_-__**Esto es un robo! No pueden concursar porque la pareja de Harold es doceavo grado!...-**__ Protestó Rhonda y el muchacho sonrió de lado…_

_-Solo estamos mirando todo desde el escenario primor!... No es mi intención ocupar tu puesto…- Contradijo el muchacho, y la pelinegra solo lo miró con una mezcla entre odio y celos, abrazando con más fuerza al sujeto grande y de cabello rubio que estaba con ella…_

_-__**Silencio niños!...**__ Creía que eran los graduados del último año, cielo santo!...- Se quejó el director, y el profesor de historia solo sonrió muy divertido… Los últimos días había sido lo mismo entre ese par que se celaba, se quería, se repelía, se atraía…_

_-__**Donna y Sid!...-**__ Se escuchaba desde la multitud el aliento para la pareja que estaba en el escenario… Arnold, Stinky, Eugene y Jake no participaban así que no era problema…_

_-__**Bien… Por mayoría de votos y considerando como sus compañeros los vieron durante toda la noche, la pareja ganadora es… Phoebe Hyerdahl y Gerald Johanssen!…**__- Anunció el profesor Stuart con micrófono en mano, y la mayoría aplaudió mientras la pareja retiraba su premio…_

_-Quién tolerará al cabeza de cepillo ahora?...- Murmuró Helga cruzándose de brazos, cerca de Lila, quien sonrió…_

_-Según mi parecer, hacen una muy linda pareja! Lo merecían… Pero si hubieras participado, hubiera votado por ti!...- Mencionó la colorada mirándola de reojo de manera suspicaz… Helga en cambió rodó ambos ojos, pesadamente…_

_-Bromeas? Muerte social? Puaj!...-Bromeó la rubia y Lila sonrió…-Hablando de todo un poco… Creo que mejor te dejaré sola…- Anunció Helga notando que cierto muchacho se acercaba a la colorada y le pedía bailar… Lila se sonrojó en el acto, y Helga con su sonrisa diabólica le guiñó un ojo, perdiéndose entre la gente… Al parecer Brian lo había reconsiderado y de una vez por todas, iba a confesarle a Lila lo que sentía por ella…_

_-Me prometiste una pieza esta noche…- Un pendiente Jake se acercó a ella, demasiado para su gusto, y le extendió la mano…. La rubia se alejó unos pasos. Si bien ahora eran amigos, y lo habían sido desde que decidieron terminar (o mejor dicho, desde que Helga confesó que tenía sentimientos por alguien más). Sin embargo, Jake le había dejado muy en claro que no se daría por vencido y que aún tenía ilusiones con respecto a ellos…_

_-Vine con Arnold… Lo siento…- Se excusó dibujando una sonrisa de disculpas… El muchacho le sonrió en respuesta, señalándole algo a lo lejos…_

_-Creo que está un poco ocupado ahora… Vamos! Solo esta canción!... Por los viejos tiempos…- Helga se paralizó en ese momento, cuando notó al rubio hablando con cierta muchacha… Keylla Dunckan… La misma que lo había estado rondándolo un tiempo atrás, cuando ellos todavía estaban distanciados, y el rubio había regresado de Los Ángeles… Helga se mordió los labios y tomó la mano de Jake…_

_-Bien… De acuerdo…- Dijo con poco entusiasmo y el muchacho sonrió…. Mientras bailaban y Jake le hablaba, Helga respondía… Si, lo hacía, aunque su cabeza no estuviera allí, sino cerca de cierto rubio, quien conversaba con esa bruja y con otras personas!… Se sintió extraña, con un mal sabor de boca… Podía imaginar y sentirse una visionaria del futuro… Y qué cuando se cruzara alguien en el camino de Arnold que a él le atrajera un poco?... Qué con eso entonces…?..._

_El rubio por su parte se notaba extrañado y buscando algo con la mirada… Congeló sus ojos en los grandes ojos azules que lo miraban de lejos… Intentó permanecer centrado, aunque lo que había visto fuera un golpe de agua fría repentinamente… Helga estaba bailando con Jacob Wrexller…_

_Al terminar la canción, Helga solo se soltó de los brazos del muchacho y caminó sin mirar atrás, con dirección a la salida del gimnasio… Arnold que la había estado observando de reojo, aunque intentara ignorar la situación y tomarla con soltura; notó este repentino cambio de humor, y unos instantes después la siguió…_

_La encontró sentada en las escaleras… Lucía algo decaída..._

_-Helga?...- La llamó, pero ella solo se encogió un poco de hombros al oír su voz, sin responder…- Todo está bien?...- Indagó algo preocupado y con inquietud… Helga estaba bailando con Jake y repentinamente había salido disparada hacia afuera…_

_-Por qué no habría de estarlo engendro?...- Obviamente el tono de voz no fue el mejor, y Arnold la miró algo sorprendido y exhalando un poco de aire lentamente…_

_-Te conozco… Sé cuando es una broma, y cuando estás molesta… Ocurrió algo con Jake?...- Helga lo miró de reojo y notó su particular interés… Ladeó la cabeza en son de negación…_

_-No… Ya te lo dije… Todo está sensacional… Mañana partiré a una nueva escuela, con nuevas personas, nuevos edificios, nuevos malditas calles!...- Protestó poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos… Arnold también lo hizo, mirándola y esperando a que continuara…_

_-Esto no tiene que ser todo malo para ti..._

_-Ese no es el problema!...Qué hay de ti, uh?... No puedo controlar mi mente!... Pienso en todo lo que no veré contigo, en todo lo que viviremos estando distanciados… Es solo que… Yo…__**Estoy celosa!... Celosa de cosas que ni siquiera conozco!... **__Tengo celos de todo… Si, sé que me escucho como una maniática obsesiva que ya perdió toda razón de ser, pero… Rayos!... Me alejo tres segundos y ya te persiguen los lobos?... Qué se supone que tengo que pensar?... _

_Arnold suspiró un poco viéndola caminar de un lado a otro…-Yo también tengo miedo… Que descubras algo que te guste más que estar… conmigo. No va a ser sencillo, nadie dijo que sería así… Pero si nos damos por vencidos antes de intentarlo, qué podemos esperar?… - Helga lo miró de reojo acercándose cuando él le extendió la mano para que lo hiciera…_

_-Lo siento.- Susurró, mientras ambos se abrazaban…_

_El rubio sonrió tomando su rostro entre sus manos…- Mañana quiero llevarte a un lugar…- Mencionó acomodando un cabello rebelde que a ella se le había ido hacia el rostro, mientras gritaba todo lo que pensaba… Helga sonrió al sentir la caricia…_

_-Yo quiero ir a un lugar ahora… Ven…- La cara de desconcierto de Arnold y de queja ya se hacía notar… Helga insistió…- Oh vamos! El pequeño Arnold está asustado?... No te haré daño, Tarzán! Ven conmigo…- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado caminando con él, hasta el estacionamiento donde habían dejado el Packard…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Helga tenía su vista centrada en la fuente… Sonrió con algo de tristeza… Si en ese entonces hubieran sabido ambos lo equivocados que estaban!... La distancia mataría su amor tarde o temprano… O al menos el de Arnold, porque el de ella nunca había cambiado por más que entre el enojo y el dolor intentara obligarse a sentir lo contrario…

Tomó sus bolsas y se dirigió otra vez a la oficina de la escuela donde había trabajado enseñando literatura en los últimos meses… Una maestra joven, pero muy capaz que ya contaba con un libro que era best seller y resonaba por todo París…

Cerró la puerta y arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno grande… Entre líneas inició:

_Querido Arnold…_

…

**Dos semanas después en Guatemala**

_-Buenas tardes…_- Saludó un hombre con un español practicado y algo fluido ahora…

-_Buenas tardes doctor_…- Respondió la mujer en el mismo idioma…- Pase, siéntase en su casa…- Dijo la mujer de piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos negros, ahora en inglés. El rubio sonrió…

-Gracias…- Contestó volviendo al idioma natal, y al que había hablado en ocasiones reducidas en el último tiempo…

_-Ramón… El doctorcito está aquí… Dónde está Pedro…?...- _La conversación que estaba teniendo la mujer se daba en un español autóctono de Guatemala… San Lorenzo…

-_Ahhh… El gringo…- _Mencionó el hombre volteando a ver hacia Arnold, quien entendió perfectamente, pero no se sintió molesto en lo más mínimo…

_-__**Compórtate Pancho!…-**_Lo retó la mujer, pegándole con un repasador mientras iba en busca del enfermo… Él hombre hizo un gesto de exageración y se dirigió hacia el médico que estaba revisando su maletín…

-Hola doctor…- Lo saludó en inglés estrechando la mano…

-_Hola señor García…-_ Respondió en español, estrechando la mano también y escuchando lo que parecían ser unos quejidos, a lo lejos… El hombre en frente suyo se sorprendió un poco… Al parecer el americano sabía español…

-_**Vamos, vamos no quiero escuchar que chilles Pedro!… El doctorcito no te hará daño, mi hijo!...-**_ Le hablaba la madre, llevando al niño a los empujones, quien muy a su pesar llegó junto a Arnold…

-_Estoy bien… Ya puedo correr y todo vaya!_…- El pequeño saltó en su lugar, pero tosió con fuerza al hacerlo… Arnold sonrió y abrió su maletín…

-Hola Pedro…Ves está luz?...- Interrogó enseñándole el artefacto que parecía una delgada linterna- Pude descifrar un poco de la escritura secreta del templo con él…- Intentó persuadirlo el rubio, pero el niño solo le dio la espalda, mirándolo de reojo…

-Ya no creo en ti… La última vez dijiste que no dolerían… Y las vacunas no me gustaron…- Negó el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con recelo… Si bien la pronunciación del inglés no era muy buena, el niño se hacía entender… La gente de la zona ya estaba acostumbrada a convivir con turistas, periodistas, comerciantes y médicos americanos… Era algo muy común y la misma interacción, los llevaban a dominar el inglés desde pequeños… - Eso es imposible, nadie pudo leer los signos antes!…- Dijo el niño volteando a ver y apartando la luz de su rostro…

-En verdad funciona?...- Cuestionó de nuevo y el hombre de ojos verdes, asintió…

-Lamento lo de las vacunas, pero… Vamos, no fue tan malo o si?... Solo un piquete de mosquito…- Afirmó y el niño lo miró con ironía…- Claro que puedes leerlo con esto, mira…- Le pidió enseñándole la luz, y Pedro se acercó distraído…

-Me lo prestas…?...- Pidió exaltado, y Arnold se puso de pie…

-Si eres bueno y haces lo que te pido, lo pensaré…- Respondió con su serena y ahora un poco más grave voz…

-Está bien…- Aceptó suspirando el pequeño y siguiendo las indicaciones del rubio, quien al terminar de examinarlo sonrió…

-No es grave, pueden estar tranquilos… Pedro tiene laringitis…- Les explicó a los padres que se miraron, y se tomaron de las manos…

-Y qué debe tomar doctor…?...- Preguntó el hombre de ojos oscuros, y el médico buscó en su maletín…

-Por ahora este antibiótico…- Entregó el remedio y observó a Pedro…- No quiero que estés enfriándote de noche en el muelle, o caminando descalzo en la lluvia por un tiempo… Tiene que guardar reposo…- Les explicó mirando a los padres, que le prestaban más atención que el niño…

-Gracias Doctor…- Le dijo la mujer, entre apenada por no poder comprar ella misma el medicamento para su hijo, y sebera al notar que Pedro se acercaba otra vez a Arnold…

-Me prestas la luz?... Fui un niño bueno, no es así?...- Indagó pícaro y Arnold sonrió revolviéndole los cabellos…

-Creo que tengo algo que te gustará más…- Cerró ambos puños y los colocó frente a Pedro… El niño de seis años eligió uno, esperanzado y después de moverse con agilidad, Arnold lo abrió, sorprendiéndolo con una pila de caramelos, que él tomó con rapidez antes de salir corriendo…

-_Pedro! Pedro! No olvides tus modales chamaco… Cómo se dice?...-_ Lo retó su padre, tomándolo de los hombros… Pedro volvió en sus pasos y se acercó a Arnold con una sonrisa traviesa…

-_Gracias cabeza de sandia_…- Dijo en un nítido español, y su padre lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro…

-_No seas desagradecido hombre_…- Lo retó de nuevo y Pedro sonrió más pícaro aún…

-_Pero si es verdad, tiene la cabeza como uno de esos balones con los que juegan los niños gringos!..._- Se excusó mirando a su madre, quien lo reprobaba con la mirada_…- Gracias cabeza de balón!...-_ Dijo dirigiéndose al médico y pegando una carcajada, en lo que Arnold se quedó unos instantes estático… Cerró su maletín, perdiendo los ojos en un pensamiento en particular, en una mujer en particular… Volteó a ver a Pedro que reía a las carcajadas, al pensar que ese americano no entendía una palabra de lo que él decía…

-_De nada Pedro… Me gusta ese apodo, me hace recordar buenos tiempos_…- Contestó en un español entre atascado y mejorado, al practicarlo tanto… Le sonrió al niño que lo miraba con la boca abierta como si lo hubiera descubierto, y se despidió de los padres, tomando su auto y volviendo a casa, después de un día de arduo trabajo…

**De vuelta en la ciudad…**

Arnold se bajó del auto que tenía, un antiguo modelo… Sonrió al escuchar los gritos y la emoción que se sentían cerca de los jardines, detrás de la casa donde vivía hacía un año…

-_Es Arnold… Eduardo!...-_ Una voz femenina en un nítido español salió a recibirlo…

-_Hola tía_…- Saludó con una sonrisa y notando la cara de la mujer, que lo miraba con dulzura en los ojos, como si aquel muchacho rubio fuera un hijo más…

-_Hola mi hijo… Qué bueno que llegaste!... Carlos regresó recién y tiene turno esta noche… Ven, pasa! Ya va a estar la cena!...- _Lo saludó la mujer hablándole pausadamente en español… El rubio sonrió en respuesta…

-_Me alegra escuchar eso, porque muero de hambre!..._- Admitió, mientras la mujer de ojos oscuros y cabello negro, rizado y corto lo abrazaba con cariño y ambos reían…

En los jardines de la humilde casa decorada en estilo colonial, alrededor de una fogata, estaban muchos de sus amigos y gente que incluso no conocía…

-_Buenas noches…- _Saludó y un hombre emitió una carcajada acercándose…

-_Comou estaus…?... Jajaja! Solo bromeaba!... Cómo estás amigo?... Un largo día eh?...-_ Lo saludó Jorge, un amigo de la familia Sánchez… La casa del gran amigo de sus padres: Eduardo…

-_Así es… Hola amigo…- _Saludó el rubio con un fuerte apretón de manos… El hombre sonrió…

-_Oigan todos! Él es el tan mencionado Arnold Shortman… El vivo retrato de su madre… Los que conocen a Stella, saben de qué les hablo… Yo trabajaba con ella antes de que se mudara con Miles de aquí!...-_ Anunció Jorge en voz elevada y la gente presente sonrió saludando al rubio y hablando de la tan conocida pareja…

-_Hola… Algo de sueño?...- _Indagó Arnold acercándose Carlos, el hijo de Eduardo… De cabello corto ahora, rasgos fuertes y ojos oscuros…

-_Mucho!... Tengo guardia esta noche… Mírate! Trabajas más horas que yo y estás fresco como hojas de savia!…_- Respondió el hombre bostezando un poco… Arnold sonrió ladeando la cabeza…

-_Arnold no sale por las noches hermanito!..._- Una voz femenina les llamó la atención: María…

_-Hola María…Ah, lo olvidaba! Aquí llegó tu defensora! Ouuuuch!..._- Carlos se tocó la cabeza cuando la joven lo golpeó suavemente…

_-Disculpen, pero… Celebramos algo en particular?..._- Indagó Arnold obviamente notando la gran cantidad de gente… Eduardo que los escuchaba se acercó a él…

_-Sucede que enviaron una solicitud desde Washington… Una beca de estudios para los médicos que brindan esperanzas!...-_ Festejó Eduardo abrazando a sus hijos… Arnold sonrió sorprendido…

_-Así es Arnold! Y tu madre llamó muchacho, dice que te espera el lunes… Me dijo que te había enviado una carta….- _Comentó Rosario, la esposa de Eduardo… El rubio enarcó una ceja. suspirando un poco por no haber podido llegar para la llamada que habían acordado con su madre…

_-Ah… La tengo yo Arnold… Lo siento, la tomé ayer del buzón y salí al hospital… Olvidé entregártela…- _Le explicó María mirándolo de reojo y mordiéndose los labios… Arnold sonrió…

_-Descuida, no hay problema María…Entonces, podríamos viajar los tres juntos!..._- Propuso el rubio con emoción… El tenía que volver a casa para festejar acción de gracias con su familia…

_-No me suena mala idea…_- Comentó Eduardo rebosando de orgullo por sus hijos, elegidos como ejemplo de moralidad y bondad…

Una mujer, de cabello castaño largo y ojos algo rasgados se acercó a la ronda de amigos… Era la mujer de Jorge, una amiga de la familia también…

_-Hola Arnold… Listo para dejarme ver el futuro? Es tu turno…- _Solicitó pidiéndole la mano… Arnold enarcó una ceja… Ella siempre insistía con lo mismo…

_-Arnold no cree en esas cosas!- _Negó Carlos conociendo a su amigo… El rubio sonrió…

_-Yo lo veo interesante… Por qué no? Naiara es muy buena, y siempre acierta…_- Pidió Jorge defendiendo el profesionalismo, por así decirlo, de su mujer…

_-__**Yo también lo creo! Nos divertiremos! Jajaja!…**_**-** Bromeó Eduardo y todos se acercaron para escuchar lo que decía la mujer

_-Veo a una mujer…_

Se escuchó un silencio en general…

_-Solo una?..._- Preguntó Jorge y la mayoría emitió una carcajada, excepto María…

_-Una mujer que estás dejando afuera…_

Arnold levantó sus ojos verdes y los posó en los ojos cafés de la mujer, quien lo miró con insistencia… Prosiguió:

_-__**Uhhhh… Se pone interesante!...**_**-** Bromeó Carlos, y el rubio sonrió de lado…

_-Y… Qué hay de ella?..._- Preguntó María con un notable interés…

_-Muchas cosas los separan… La última vez que vi tu mano, todo estaba demasiado borroso todavía, ahora es diferente…_- Explicó la mujer, siguiendo la marca de las líneas…

_-Cómo?..._- Indagó Arnold, por primera vez, siendo él quien hacía una pregunta…

_-Un camino se corta por otro… Esta mujer ya estuvo en tu vida una vez… Y va a depender de qué camino elijas…_- Un bufido y risas con sorna se escucharon… La mujer soltó la mano de Arnold y se levantó con indignación…

_-Ahhh… Eso no es nada concreto Naiara!... Queremos saber de alguna que esté cerca y de las posibilidades de Arnold con ella!... Te empecinas en todo ese misterio mujer!..._- La retó Jorge, su marido y la morena solo respondió:

_-Yo solo interpreto lo que veo, las líneas muestran recorridos! Depende de quién los sigue o no…_

Después se volvió hacia Arnold…_-Sabes de quién te hablo… o no?..._

El rubio lo pensó unos instantes con nostalgia…

_-Creo que si…Si me disculpan… Enseguida regreso._- Se marchó a su habitación con un amor que no podía borrarse…

_-Bueno, al menos alguien entiende de lo que hablas… Se veía entusiasmado…_- Dijo Jorge, y la mujer lo miró de reojo…

_-María a dónde vas?..._- La llamó Carlos conociendo su insistencia con el muchacho rubio…

_-Al baño Carlos!... No seas pesado!..._- Le respondió a su hermano, con poco humor y yendo tras el rubio…

_-Arnold… Puedo pasar?..._- Pidió fuera de la habitación… El rubio guardó la fotografía que tenía debajo de su almohada…

_-Claro… Si?_

_-La carta de tus padres…_- Dijo la joven entregándole un sobre… Arnold sonrió con optimismo:

_-Gracias…_

La chica estaba por marcharse, cuando señaló:

_-Lamento lo que pasó con Dennis…_

_-Está bien, ella tenía que volver y yo… Creo que fue lo mejor…-_ Ambos hablaban de la fotógrafa canadiense, con la que Arnold había estado saliendo un buen tiempo…

_-Si escuchas lo que dijo Naiara, estoy segura que esa mujer está muy cerca de ti… Más de lo que piensas…_- Concluyó María y Arnold solo bajó un poco la vista… La muchacha abandonó la habitación.

Lo que no entregó María, fue una carta con un sobre que tenía un sello de París… Había llegado una semana atrás desde Francia a nombre de Helga Geraldine Pataki... La muchacha detrás de la puerta, guardó el sobre entre sus ropas y se dirigió a tirarlo a la gran fogata que encendía las brazas en el jardín.

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Cómo están?... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estoy practicando francés últimamente, y se me ocurrió que me ayudaría bastante… Bueno, ya son grandes y cada uno tiene su vida… Pero qué pasó todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados para que decidieran terminar?... En fin, nos vemos! Suerte!..._


	5. De vuelta a casa

_The way we were_

_**(Cómo éramos)**_

…_**.**_

_Memories,_

_**Recuerdos,**_

_Light the corners of my mind._

_**En el fondo de mi mente.**_

_Misty water-colored memories_

_**La lluvia empaña los recuerdos**_

_Of the way we were…_

_**De cómo éramos…**_

…_**.**_

_Scattered pictures,_

_**Fotografías esparcidas,**_

_Of the smiles we left behind_

_**De las sonrisas que dejamos atrás**_

_Smiles we gave to one another_

_**Sonrisas que nos dimos el uno al otro**_

_For the way we were…_

_**Por cómo eramos…**_

…_**.**_

_Can it be that it was all so simple then?_

_**¿Será que todo era tan sencillo entonces?**_

_Or has time re-written every line?_

_**¿O el tiempo ha vuelto a reescribir cada línea?**_

_If we had the chance to do it all again_

_**Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacer todo de nuevo**_

_Tell me, would we? Could we?..._

_**Dime,¿lo hariamos? ¿Podríamos?...**_

…_**.**_

_Memories, may be beautiful and yet_

_**Los recuerdos pueden ser hermosos y también**_

_What´s too painful to remember_

_**Lo que era demasiado doloroso recordar**_

_We simply choose to forget._

_**Simplemente decidimos olvidarlo.**_

_So it´s the laughter_

_**Entonces las risas serán**_

_We will remember_

_**Lo que recordaremos**_

_Whenever we remember,_

_**Cada vez que recordemos,**_

_The way we were..._

_**Cómo éramos…**_

_The way we were..._

_**Cómo éramos…**_

…**..**

"_Bienvenidos a Hillwood…"_- Se leía en la puerta de descenso.

Las doce p.m. en Washington… El vuelo tenía que haber arribado una hora antes, pero había tenido que hacer una escala de mantenimiento. Una rubia de ojos azules y sobretodo rojo (venía del clima extremadamente frío y se encontraba con un clima templado), miró a sus alrededores, mientras arrastraba su equipaje. Quien viera a Helga. G. Pataki de adulta, se sorprendería bastante por lo bien que caminaba de tacos…

-"Qué ilusa eres Helga!…"- Pensó bufando y buscando a su padre con la mirada… Observó el reloj: quizás Bob se había cansado de esperar y estuviera en el local del aeropuerto, tomando algo…

Cómo es la vida, que cuando no es el momento, las situaciones no suceden! Si quizás Helga hubiese mantenido la mirada al frente, hubiera notado al hombre rubio y de ojos verdes que pasaba junto a un muchacho de piel morena, ojos cafés y pelo corto y renegrido; y una mujer de pelo largo y ondulado, de ojos pardos. Arnold había llegado en el otro avión, que había aterrizado primero…

Se topó con un joven vestido de traje que sostenía un cartel que decía:_ "Pataki"… _Enarcó las cejas…

-Buenos días… Soy Helga Pataki, estás de parte de Bob?... Soy su hija…- Saludó al muchacho que se sorprendió bastante al verla acercarse a él… Se quedó sin respuestas, mirándola con la boca abierta:

-Mmmm… Yo…Ahhh…

-Pidió que me recogieras tú, cierto?... El vuelo se retrasó por fallas técnicas o algo así… Me sorprende llegar con vida!...- Desde que Bob se había afianzado con Nick otra vez, habían extendido tanto su compañía de localizadores que eso aportaba un par de ganancias más… Hubo un tiempo en que la familia contaba con un buen sustento, sin mencionar todo lo que ganaba Olga por cada película (después se había mudado de la casa). Cuando los turbios negocios se fueron a la quiebra (Y Bob quiso prácticamente estrangular a Nick), lo único que había sabido mantener la familia eran unos autos último modelo, que después servirían para el negocio del transporte en la ciudad.

-Ahhh…- El conductor que su padre había designado parecía escasear de coherencia… Helga rodó los ojos, al parecer era monosilábico!... Lo que no notaba era que en realidad, había dejado al muchacho muy sorprendido, que por ser hija de Pataki, se esperaba una mujer que fuera todo lo contrario a Helga… Vaya sorpresa!

-De acuerdo… Dónde está el auto?... Llevaré las maletas…- Demandó la rubia moviéndose, y caminando a la salida… El hombre abrió el baúl acomodándose la camisa, para poder respirar…

-Déjeme ayudarla señorita…

-No es necesario. Vamos…

**Mientras tanto, tomando un taxi…**

-Eso es todo jovencito?…- Indagó el taxista frente al rubio que le pasaba las maletas, para guardarlas en el portaequipaje…

-_Bien, iré adelante entonces… Será mejor que guie yo, recuerdo cómo llegar a tu casa…_- Mencionó Carlos, sentándose al lado del conductor, y en español… El hombre rodó los ojos, quitándose la gorra y comenzando a transpirar mientras suspiraba…

-Oh cielos… Español!... Debí haber tomado ese famoso curso!...- Se lamentó pensando en cómo se comunicaría… Arnold sonrió de lado…

-Hablamos inglés… Es todo, esto irá con nosotros… - Aclaró tomando la mochila que María había dejado olvidada en su apuro…

-María…- La llamó con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a ella, atrás… La joven de piel morena sonrió:

-_Gracias Arnold!... Estoy un poco distraída_…- Comentó mirándolo detenidamente, mientras él se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad…

-_Con la cabeza en cualquier lado hermanita!..._- Se mofó Carlos, conociendo la mirada perdida y toda maravillada que dibujaba aquella joven cada vez que tenía a Arnold en frente.

-Y… De dónde son?...- Preguntó el conductor mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor, y dirigiéndose a Arnold que aseguraba hablar inglés…

-De Guatemala… Y el rubio que está sentado atrás, es de aquí…- Respondió Carlos en el mismo idioma, y el hombre sonrió entrando en confianza…

-Pero nació en San Lorenzo…- Mencionó María, en voz alta y corrigiendo a su hermano… El conductor los observó con confusión…

-Y viví toda la vida en Hillwood… - Suspiró Arnold recostándose en el asiento y empezando a reconocer el paisaje de su ciudad natal… El muelle, el puente de la calle Michigan, la plaza donde solían jugar futbol americano de pequeños… Quizás ese fue el viaje más pensativo y nostálgico de toda su vida… Sonrió imaginando que él se sorprendía al volver y notar algunos cambios… Que sería de… Helga?... Helga… Ella se había marchado por más tiempo… Qué pensaría cuando regresara?...

-De regreso uh?... Si así es… No hay nada como volver a casa!... Mucho tiempo fuera?...- Lo interrumpió el conductor en sus pensamientos… El rubio sonrió acomodándose los cabellos hacia atrás…

-Unos meses… Casi un año…

-_La universidad, dime está cerca de la ciudad?..._- Indagó Carlos volteando a ver a Arnold… Sería allí donde tendrían la conferencia y la premiación, después del seminario… El rubio se sentía inquieto… Qué dirían sus padres cuando supieran del honor que les hacían a los tres, y al resto de médicos que ahora trabajaban en la misión de San Lorenzo?… Sin lugar a dudas, la mayor satisfacción era sentir que sus padres estarían orgullosos de ellos!…

-_En el lado oeste, unos kilómetros antes del muelle…_- Respondió notando que el viaje pasaba rápido y a lo lejos, ya podía divisar con los ojos la escuela secundaria 120 de Hillwood…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Hola Helga… Vas a casa?...- Indagó un muchacho de dieciséis años, con sus libros en mano, notando a la rubia cruzada de brazos y recostada en el barandal de las escaleras del pórtico de la escuela…_

_-Hola Tarzán!... No! Para tu información vamos a ir a las maquinitas con Phoebe… Algún problema con eso?...- Respondió con un tono sarcástico y muy poco amable… Esa era la distancia que habían tenido, desde que Arnold había regresado de Los Ángeles, donde estuvo por un año viviendo con sus padres… El rubio rodó los ojos con cansancio…_

_-Podríamos acompañarlas… Íbamos para el mismo lado…- Explicó Gerald sonriéndole a Phoebe… Helga dibujó una mueca cuando su amiga le suplicó con los ojos, que digiera que si… Desde que Phoebe y Gerald habían formalizado su noviazgo y lo habían hecho público, todo era igual…_

_-Bien!… Mientras que el perdedor aquí presente no nos aburra y arruine el juego!...- Bufó mirando de reojo a Arnold y obviamente haciendo alusión a él… Por su parte, el rubio solo se molestó: hasta cuándo seguirían en esa situación de pelear todo el tiempo?_

_-Es verdad… Arnold es un metiche!... No se acuerdan de la vez que nos dijo que no apostáramos en la oficina del conserje?... Mírenlo, tiembla con una gallina… Cou… Cou… Cou!…- Se mofó Harold y la mayoría de los chicos que lo acompañaban rieron… Pero la risa más fuerte fue la de Helga que lo miraba de lado…_

_-De acuerdo… Iré con ustedes y les probaré que se equivocan!...- Afirmó Arnold muy seguro, bajo los sonidos de burla de la mayoría… Helga lo había puesto como centro de todas las burlas desde que él había llegado… De una vez por todas había que terminar con todo eso!_

_-Huy!...Qué miedo!...- Se burló un alto y sonriente Jake…_

_-Deberías tenerlo… Arnold ganó más de una vez el mismo juego…- Lo defendió Gerald, observándolo fijamente…_

_-Entiendo que estés asustada y no quieras intentarlo… Qué dices?... Apostamos?...- Arnold se acercó a una estática Helga que conocía esa mirada enfada de él… Intentó adquirir compostura y dijo:_

_-Qué?... Yo asustada?... Verás caer cerdos de las ramas, antes de verme morder el polvo contigo! Echo, cabeza de balón!... Pero no llores cuando te derrote!...- Exclamó tomando la iniciativa y estrechando la mano que Arnold extendió…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Los recuerdos parecían ir y venir siendo el único lazo que le quedaba con Helga… Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?... Sonrió al pasar por la casa de su familia y recordar las muchas veces que la había esperado afuera… Detrás de ellos el auto en el que arribaba cierta rubia, se detuvo.

**En la casa de los Pataki…**

-**Miriam! Ya llegué!…-** Exclamó una exhausta Helga abriendo la puerta… Todo estaba oscuro… Típico!

-**Sorpresa!...-** Una voces en la sala, hicieron que mirara alrededor y notara la decoración y los carteles de bienvenida… Sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos…

-Soy yo, Helga…- Explicó notando que había arruinado la sorpresa de cierta famosa actriz, otra vez…

-Hola querida! Te echamos de menos!...- La abrazó su madre, haciendo que se congelara del asombro…

-Uhhhh?...- Murmuró con una cara completamente anonadada… Había escuchado bien?...

-Hola jovencita… Ven aquí!...- La llamó su padre, abrazándola con fuerza… Helga se sorprendió más aún… De qué se había perdido?

-Helga, estás demasiado abrigada, linda… Luces fantástica!... Mi pequeñita… Tienes mucho que contarnos… Cómo te fue en el último tiempo?... Leímos tu libro, no es así Bob?...- Al parecer el hombre y la mujer frente a ella la habían extrañado! Ja!... Curioso pensamiento… Miró a su padre, sin poder creer lo que oía…

-Ahhh… Claro Ol… Es decir, Helga. Muy interesante todo ese tema de París y Costa Rica… - Dijo el hombre asintiendo pesadamente… Helga sonrió de lado, rodando los ojos:

-Guatemala, Bob!...

-Si, si como sea… Henry fue por ti?... Le dije a ese muchacho que tenía que estar a las once en punto… Por qué tardaron tanto?...- La rubia suspiró recordando el terrible vuelo que había tenido… Se quitó el abrigo, ya empezaba a tener calor!... Vestida de camisa y falda larga, se veía como toda una mujer… Su madre sonrió con emoción al observarla…

-Fue el vuelo… Todo se demoró… En fin!... Me siento extraña siendo la primera que pregunta esto, pero… Qué hay de Olga, no se suponía que ya iba a estar aquí?...

Un sonido en la puerta la alertó… La voz de Olga…

-Adiós Alonso…- La pareja de actores había ido al almacén a comprar leche… Helga emitió una risita irónica… Así que la idea era pasar desapercibidos en limousine?...

-**Estamos de vuelta… Helga? Hermanita!... Qué bueno es volver a verte!...-** Exclamó la mujer rubia con euforia, lo que provocó que se despertara la niña que traía en brazos… Su algo pedante y arreglado cuñado se quitó las gafas oscuras, y le sonrió con sus dientes de un millón de dólares… La rubia asintió y hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano…

-Hola Olga… Hola Rick…Cómo están?... Cansados de la rutina previa de las fotografías en el viaje?…- Indagó en son de broma dirigiéndose a su cuñado, quien se sentó el sillón del gran Bob, que apretó un poco los puños con fastidio, siendo codeado por Miriam…

-Esta vez, logramos despistar a los camarógrafos… Con un método muy común…- Explicó Olga acercándose a ella… Helga clavó sus enormes ojos en la nena que tenía en brazos…

-La parejas de dobles, otra vez?...- Preguntó en voz baja… Olga asintió viéndola enternecerse casi de manera instantánea…

-Hola Geraldine…- Saludó Helga con una voz baja y sumisa… Olga le sonrió mirándola a los ojos…

-Te gustaría?...- Le hizo un gesto con los brazos y la rubia dio dos pasos hacia atrás, carraspeando un poco…

-No lo sé… No estoy acostumbrada, que tal si no…?- Hizo un gesto de nervios frotándose el brazo izquierdo, como siempre había hecho cuando estaba muy nerviosa… Olga ladeó la cabeza y dijo:

-Shhh… Mantén los brazos firmes… Ahí va…- Helga se sorprendió un poco, pero cargó a la nena que la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de ella… Sonrió tímidamente, temiendo que la rechazara o que llorara… La bebé solo bostezó durmiéndose… Olga sonrió al notarla tan perdida y maravillada con su hija… Esa bebé había sido el lazo que faltaba para terminar de unirlas como hermanas… Por eso, y en su honor la llamó Geraldine, bajo las quejas y reproches de Helga, vale decir…

-Y qué hay de ti Ricardo?... Cuidaste bien de mis chicas, no es así?...- Indagó Bob con un tono autoritario… El hombre ya le había aclarado que se llamaba Richard, pero el no parecía entender…

-Claro. Todo el tiempo… Olga está custodiada las veinticuatro horas en el set…- Bob y Miriam se miraron, bajo la mueca que dibujaba Bob… No era eso a lo que se refería, pero qué más daba!...

-Muero de hambre Miriam! Qué hay de cenar…?...- Indagó Bob, mientras el resto de la familia se dirigía a la mesa… Helga solo llevó a la bebé a su cuna, sonriendo e imaginándose cómo sería un hijo de ella?... Esos que tanto había soñado, teniéndolos con Arnold…

**En casa de la familia Shortman…**

-Sigue igual que la última vez…- Mencionó Carlos hablándole a su hermana, quien observaba la pensión de huéspedes con algo de temor… No podía ni siquiera concebir la idea de que Arnold decidiera quedarse de nuevo en Hillwood!

-Me trae recuerdos… Arnold, no vas a entrar?...- Le preguntó Carlos al rubio que se quedó detrás… Pasó al frente y tocó el timbre… Cuando una jovencita de unos catorce años, de mediana estatura, pelo largo y rubio, ojos verdes y cabeza un poco ovalada, abrió la puerta… Un montón de perros salieron corriendo… Ella adoraba a los animales y tenía varios….

-**Ahhhhhhhh!...** Arnold!... Volviste!...- Gritó la muchacha prendiéndose a su cuello, como solía hacerlo cuando era chica… El hombre la cargó entre sus brazos y ambos rieron mientras jugaban…

-Hola Ellie!... Cómo estás?... Pesas más, lo sabías?...- Bromeó Arnold, bajándola y notando la sonrisa angelical que ella dibujaba…

-Me trajiste algo?... Mira quién está aquí…- Señaló la puerta… Una crecida y algo diferente Timberly lo saludó con la mano… Así era, por coincidencias, Timberly y Ellie eran grandes amigas y se llevaban muy bien…

-Hola Arnold… Creo que me enamoré de nuevo….- Dijo la joven de piel oscura, y el rubio sonrió de lado, con algo de nervios saludando… Desde aquel incidente de niños con Timberly, cuando ella cayó en un enamoramiento repentino por él; cuando ella bromeaba así, solo lograba provocarle la misma inquietud que en ese entonces…

-Surjo ese efecto…- Dijo Eduardo sonriéndole a ambas chicas… Ellie lo conocía muy bien, y se lo presentó a su amiga…

-Cuando Ellie dijo, mira quién está aquí, pensé que hablaba de mi, viejo! Es desconsiderada al igual que tú!...- Exclamó un hombre de cabello negro, piel oscura, con gafas oscuras y vestido de traje…Arnold sonrió con sorpresa acercándose y abrazándolo…

-Gerald! Cómo estás amigo?...

-Sobreviviendo… y tú?... Hola María, hola Carlos… Mis felicitaciones para los médicos de honor…

Una voz que venía desde adentro se hizo sentir… El rubio observó a la mujer mucho mayor, con algo de arrugas, al igual que el hombre que la acompañaba…-Arnold?... Hijo! Qué alegría volver a verte!...

-Arnold! Campeón! Estás de vuelta…- Lo saludó su padre acercándose también y revolviéndole los cabellos… Arnold sonrió con alegría…

-Antes reaccionaba yo de esa manera… Y ahora parece que me necesitan!...

-Estás más delgado y mucho más lindo!... Y cómo están esos niños? María!...- Exclamó Stella notando a los dos hermanos, hijos de Eduardo… Abrazó a la joven de piel morena…

-Hola señora Shortman…- Saludó Carlos, y Miles sonrió haciendo un gesto…

-Pasen, hay mucho de que hablar!...

**En casa de la familia Hyerdahl…**

-Ya era hora… La chica más inteligente de la ciudad por fin, va abrirme la puerta…- Phoebe salía del edificio donde vivía, cuando notó a la rubia que estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada cerca de la puerta…

-Helga?... Qué haces aquí?...- Sonrió al notar como ella la miraba con sorna…

-Qué recibimiento es ese, chica lista?... Dime, no te alegras de verme?...- Phoebe la abrazó y Helga rodó un poco los ojos… Después de unos instantes, correspondió el abrazo…

-Claro!... Helga… Cómo estás?... Creía que no vendrías este mes!...- La mujer de rasgos orientales estaba muy sorprendida… Tomó el teléfono que sonaba en su cartera y afirmó que no llegaría en al menos media hora… Helga se asombró de esa determinación y sonrió…

-Creíste mal… Y para demostrar que soy impredecible, volví a casa… Ya sabes… Por un buen tiempo!...- Dijo con una sonrisa presumida… La pelinegra se detuvo al notar su determinación…

-Me alegra tanto escuchar eso!...

-Bueno, no lo digas en voz alta… A Bob casi le da un infarto cuando yo tenía quince años y Olga volvió! Qué esperar de mi?...- Si bien Helga tenía una vida en otro lugar, y a la vez tenía amigos, gente conocida, y demás… Su casa, era su casa… Extrañaba a Hillwood y bien podía enseñar literatura en otro lugar, cierto?... Total, Arnold estaba demasiado lejos… Qué importaba ya!...

-Lila dejó un sobre… Habla sobre una fiesta en casa de Rhonda…- Comentó acorándose del sobre que le había dado Miriam después de la cena… Phoebe asintió…

-La celebración de su campaña de ropa...

-Si… Lo sé! Para ser honesta, compré uno de sus vestidos…

Phoebe abrió los ojos ampliamente, sonriendo del impacto…-Tú… Qué?...

-No te alarmes!... Si, parece mentira, no?... Después de todo lo que me burlé la última vez!...Bien! Lo usaré el sábado en su "mansión"…- Helga hizo un gesto riendo y refiriéndose a la casa Lloyd, que era una casa común, pero que toda la vida fue denominada como mansión…

-De hecho… es un salón privado, no en su casa… Por eso está la invitación…- Phoebe lo dijo con su voz sublime, y Helga rodó los ojos…

-Muy sagaz de tu parte, Phoeps… Estás sola?... Acompáñame, iremos por una malteada, yo invito!... La comida de Rick me abrió el apetito…!... Eso si, claro… Si Gerald te deja acompañarme y no llora cada vez que te llevo a un lugar… Quién sabe! Por ahí yo sea tu perdición!...- Bromeó bajo la mirada pesada de Phoebe…

-Estoy libre, pero a las nueve tengo que volver al hospital…- Ambas estaban por subirse al auto de la pelinegra, cuando Helga se detuvo frente a la puerta, en lo que ella buscaba las llaves…

-Bien… Andando entonces!... Por cierto, Phoeps…

-Si?...

-Ahhh… Hablando de todo un poco… No tienes noticas sobre… Uhhh…?...- Helga se encogió de hombros y se mordió los labios… Rayos! Cómo costaba ser directa y preguntar…! Phoebe sonrió de lado…

-Sobre…Arnold?...- Helga prestó toda su atención, mientras la mujer le explicaba lo último que se había enterado…

**De vuelta en la casa de la familia Shortman…**

-Jajajaja! Hay muchacho no cambias más! Jajajajajaja!... Qué hay de tu padre?... Cómo está?... Sigue al tanto de la misión?...- Indagó Miles dándole unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro a Carlos, riendo por las salidas y enredos que el muchacho ocasionaba… Era un excelente médico, al que le gustaba festejar de más, por así decirlo…

-De hecho, en parte es él y otra parte se encarga Arnold de eso, ahora… Nuestra gente lo estima y lo quiere a la par… Deben estar orgullosos! Todo lo que hace Arnold por la comunidad de ojos verdes, no lo hace nadie!...- Explicó María y tanto Stella como Miles dirigieron su mirada al rubio que se sonrojaba un poco… La mujer ya algo mayor, de pelo castaño un poco más corto, tomó la mano de su hijo sobre la mesada de la cocina y la apretó con fuerza… Todos estaban allí bebiendo algo de té, que habían traído los recién llegados…

-Todos trabajamos mucho… No puedo quedarme con todo el crédito…- Afirmó Arnold refiriéndose al resto de los médicos que no habían viajado y que atendían la clínica que habían construido con mucho esmero: Miles, Stella y Eduardo…

-Amigo… Como siempre lo he dicho, admiro tu valor…- Dijo Gerald bajándose las gafas oscuras que traía, y mirando al rubio, quien levantó una ceja…

-Y hablando de la convención y el reconocimiento… Imagino que Eduardo estará aquí?...- Preguntó Stella, y tanto María como Carlos se miraron…

-Estaremos tres meses aquí en Hillwood por el seminario y luego regresaremos… Quizás mamá pueda venir…- Explicó la joven, dejando la taza sobre la mesa… Todo fue silencio unos segundos…

-Hablaré con el necio de Eduardo! Aceptará mi ayuda, quiera o no!... Es un reconocimiento muy especial, no se otorga todos los días… Ouuuuch!...- Afirmó Miles, refiriéndose al dinero que el hombre no quería aceptar para viajar… El rubio sin notarlo tocó la pava de agua hirviendo que Stella había dejado obre la mesa…

-Miles! Estás bien?...- Indagó la mujer, dirigiéndose al hombre maduro que se ponía rojo por el accidente… Ellie que los miraba de reojo, le sonrió a Arnold, que hacía lo mismo, y sacó una bolsa de hielo…

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian… Qué hay de ti amigo?... Qué has hecho últimamente, además de salvar el mundo?...- Mencionó Gerald y Arnold ladeó la cabeza… El rubio lo miró conociendo la exageración de su amigo… -Olvidé mencionarlo! Irás a la fiesta de Rhonda este fin de semana, no?...

-Otra fiesta?… Creo que si no fuera por ella olvidaríamos celebrar!... Está vez será en honor de…?...- Indagó Arnold sorprendido y sonriendo ante la idea… Si, quizás Rhonda tuviera sus defectos al igual que todos, pero… También tenía cosas buenas! Y desde que le habían dado esa lección en cuarto grado, por hacer diferencias entre sus amigos, a la hora de hacer una fiesta… Había aprendido, e invitaba a todos los que conocía…

-Su lanzamiento como diseñadora en París… María, Carlos ustedes vendrán con nosotros, no?... Obviamente están invitados!...- Comentó el hombre de piel oscura, y ambos hermanos hicieron gestos diferentes… María sonrió y Carlos hizo un gesto de incomodidad…

-No sé… Quizás molestemos…- Dijo el hombre notando la risa de todos los presentes…

-Y perderte una fiesta?… Tú sobrino?... Por favor!...- Se burló Stella y el hombre sonrió…

-Vendrán conmigo y fin de la discusión!... Será en su casa?...- Aclaró Arnold y María le sonrió…

-No… Escogió un salón… Cómo se llama?... Recuerdas ese restaurant francés Romeo, en el que tuviste aquella doble cita con…- Gerald sonrió muy divertido dejando escapar el dato… La mayoría se congeló…

-Doble cita?...- Bromeó Ellie mirando a su hermano con una pose autoritaria y cruzada de brazos… El rubio sonrió de lado… Gran excusa, él siempre había sido tan sobreprotector con ella, y vaya descubrimiento!

-Tenía nueve años…- Dijo mirando a la joven adolescente, que reía muy divertida…- Volviendo al tema… Es allí?... Me agrada la idea, no voy a ese lugar en mucho tiempo… Bueno desde que se fue…

-El queso regional amigo! Ahora está de vuelta!...- Lo interrumpió Gerald, y el rubio solo se puso rígido… Desde que se había ido Helga, ya no pasaba por allí…

Ambos amigos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida, cuando Gerald recibió una llamada desde su transmisor… Al parecer lo necesitaban en la agencia para la que trabajaba…

-Y… Cómo está Phoebe?... Sigue con aquel problema de presupuestos?...- Preguntó el rubio apoyando el brazo contra la puerta… Gerald ladeó la cabeza…

-Las cosas en el hospital no mejoraron mucho… Hasta que cambien de director, ese lugar seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre…- El hombre de piel oscura, se refirió a la lucha que había estando llevado a cabo su novia en el área de cirugía del hospital… Si, Phoebe era una impecable neurocirujana…

-Ah… Es decir, que ella está bien?... Ambos están bien?...- Arnold respiró un poco con una sonrisa y rearmó la pregunta… Gerald guardó sus gafas y mencionó…

-Si cuando hablas de "ella", te refieres a Pataki… Lo último que supe fue que estaba trabajando en una escuela primaria dando clases de poesía veneciana…

La cara de Arnold se iluminó… Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de ella… Sintió una alegría en el pecho que no tenía comparación, y que no podía disimular el afecto…

-De verdad?...- Indagó ilusionado, bajando un poco la cabeza… Gerald suspiró…

-No me engañas… Qué más quieres saber?... Viejo no puedo creerlo! Sigues interesado en ella?... Qué hay de ti y de Dennis…? Parecía muy agradable cuando la conocí… Bueno, ya sabes… Los canadienses son más tranquilos!...- Gerald hablaba de la visita que le había hecho al rubio en vacaciones de verano, junto a su novia… Cuando conoció a la linda reportera que estaba saliendo con Arnold.

-Se fue hace mucho Gerald, creí haberlo mencionado cientos de veces!... Mezclas los mensajes de la comisaría, no es así?...

-Mal hábito. Volviendo a lo anterior… La llamaste?...

Arnold cambió su cara, por una de inseguridad… Qué sentido tenía intentar hablar con Helga? De todos modos ella no respondería…-No. No creo que atienda si lo hago… Ya sabes, lo intenté miles de veces y nunca contestó… Sé que es en vano…

-Siempre tienes metas imposibles amigo! Aún así, podríamos hacer que viniera… En Navidad según tengo entendido, estuvo en Beverly Hiles en casa de su hermana… Si lo planeamos, y hablo con Phoebe…

El rubio lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto con su mano… Se sentía un absurdo que no lograba dejar el pasado atrás…-Está bien… Mejor olvidémoslo… Bueno, queda la fiesta del sábado…- Gerald asintió conociendo la verdad del asunto…

-A qué no adivinas con quién está saliendo Jake?...

-Mmmm?...- Arnold se intrigó un poco, y el hombre de piel oscura suspiró ladeando la cabeza por el asombro de la noticia que se había enterado unos días atrás…

…**..**

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Bueno, esto es algo sencillo porque es una transición a la fiesta en la que volverán a verse… Si se que soy algo repetitiva con esto de los distanciamientos y las fiestas en que se reencuentran, pero… No lo sé… Adoro a esta pareja y quería reflejar lo que sienten el uno por el otro a pesar de los problemas que surjan!... Nos vemos gente! La canción es hermosa y una de mis favoritas, de la implacable Barbra Streisand… Chau!_


	6. Bonjour Hola

_**Una noche**_

…_**.**_

_**Después de pensar**_

_**Después de ver,**_

_**A mi dolor andar…**_

_**Sobre el agua del mar.**_

_**Tibia claridad**_

_**Que vi por mi calle pasar**_

_**Sin saber qué hacer,**_

_**Si sentir o pensar.**_

_**Solo que aún hoy…**_

_**Sigo aún, aún hoy…**_

_**Sigo atándome a ti.**_

…_**.**_

_**Aún hoy**_

_**Mi amor**_

_**Te doy…**_

_**Mi cuerpo con alma**_

_**Se esconde,**_

_**Del sol.**_

_**De noche se escapa**_

_**Aún hoy**_

_**Te doy…**_

_**Mi cuerpo con alma**_

_**Aún hoy**_

_**Aún hay…**_

…_**.**_

_**¿Qué esconde la noche**_

_**Va a guardar**_

_**Entre nosotros dos?**_

_**¿O sentir o pensar…?**_

_**Se me llenó de luz, la noche**_

_**Es porque yo vi nadar**_

_**Delfines en tu voz,**_

_**Y sentí sin pensar.**_

_**Solo que**_

_**Aún hoy, sigo aún**_

_**Aún hoy, sigo amándote a ti.**_

…_**.**_

_**Aún hoy, mi amor**_

_**Aún hay…**_

_**Dos cuerpos con alma**_

_**Se esconden del sol.**_

_**De noche se escapan**_

_**De noche, se dan**_

_**Los cuerpos, las almas**_

_**Aún hoy**_

_**Aún hay…**_

…_**.**_

_**Solo que aún hoy, sigo aún**_

_**Aún hoy, sigo amándote a ti.**_

_**Amándote a ti…**_

_**Aún hoy, mi amor**_

_**Aún hay…**_

_**Dos cuerpos con alma**_

_**Se esconden del sol.**_

_**De noche se escapan**_

_**De noche se dan**_

_**Los cuerpos, las almas.**_

…_**.**_

_**Aún hoy, aún hay**_

_**Aún hay...**_

…_**.**_

**Bonjour/**_**Hola**_

**En la entrada**

-Es aquí?...- Indagó Henry el conductor, mirando el espejo retrovisor… Helga dirigió una mirada general a los alrededores… El restaurant Chez París, en la avenida principal… Frente al gran Chez Pierre… Se quedó unos instantes contemplando las fachadas de ambos sitios y lo mucho que habían cambiado…

-Sí, así es…- Respondió abriendo la puerta y bajándose… El hombre se despidió y le aseguró que lo llamara cuando quisiera volver a casa… Helga agradeció y miró el lugar… El restaurant tenía a dos hombres en la puerta custodiando… Se acercó y observó hacia adentro… Si bien la decoración era similar, las mesas estaban acomodadas de otra forma, y se podía escuchar una tonada de música francesa acompañar la velada de las personas que comían…

-Bonjour mademoiselle…- La saludó uno de los hombres de seguridad, y la rubia enseñó la invitación…- Bien, adelante…- Le dijo con una sonrisa, y Helga se dispuso a entrar… En el segundo piso del restaurant (construido unos años atrás), una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo… Un coctel.

Entre las personas que estaban (las cuales por el momento no reconocía a ninguna), se podían ver a antiguos compañeros del colegio y gente del medio… Caminó mirando hacia todos lados en busca de Phoebe, porque ella le había dicho que la esperaría adentro… Lo cierto era, que no importaba lo dura que intentara mostrarse todavía, de adulta… Había extrañado mucho a sus amigas con las que había tenido contacto, en cambio a la mayoría de los chicos llevaba un buen tiempo sin verlos, y también sería algo bueno… Sobre todo, porque estaría el echo de que podría tener noticias sobre Arnold. Él se encontraba viviendo en Centroamérica y no lo había visto en mucho tiempo… Cuatro largos años.

Entre la gente, y volteando a cada rato, una rubia de ojos azules, caminaba con un vestido negro que caía muy delicado en su cuerpo, con un pronunciado escote en la espalda, y una cartera de cadenas largas en el hombro… No se daba cuenta, o no prestaba atención a las miradas masculinas y el hecho de estar volteando cabezas hacia ella… Los hombres comentaban con copas en la mano, preguntándose de quién se trataba, y algunas mujeres de sociedad la reconocían y otras solo la ignoraban…

**Cerca de las mesas asignadas…**

-**Pero si es el optimista del pueblo!... El sensato y metiche de Arnold!...-** Un grupo de hombres que reía, conversaba y a cada rato se cambiaba de ronda de charla; fue distraído por la voz de uno de los presentes… Un alto y etiquetado Harold, siempre grande aunque ahora un poco más estilizado y de músculos marcados; el muchacho chifló al ver al rubio ingresar a lo lejos. Gerald por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa… El rubio sonrió saludando con la mano y del brazo de una bella mujer de piel morena, ojos pardos y pelo recogido en una media cola…. De vestido color ocre, y zapatos de tacón… Detrás de ellos, un alto, casual y sonriente Carlos entró mirando a sus alrededores y notando la distinción del lugar… Al principio parecía un sitio muy desabrido para su gusto, pero el hecho de que los amigos de toda la vida de Arnold se acercaran, lo volvió cálido instantáneamente.

-Arnold… Creíamos que estabas tomando sol en la playa… Te tengo una sana envidia… Y quién es esta linda señorita que te acompaña?... Mucho gusto, Stinky Peterson…- El primero en presentarse fue Stinky, algo más alto (aún continuaba siendo el más alto de todos), de traje blanco, con un sombrero de vaquero… La muchacha sonrió saludándolo y diciendo su nombre con un acento latino que notaron todos, porque rieron molestando a Arnold, quien solo sonrió rodando los ojos…

Cerca de ellos Helga se acercaba y miraba hacia las mesas, buscando algún indicio de ver algún rostro conocido… Su corazón se aceleró al ver entre la gente a alguien rubio… Caminó unos pasos más y perdió el aliento… Se llevó una mano al pecho suspirando sin siquiera saber bien, si era él o no… Cuando se puso de perfil, finalmente lo reconoció… Los mozos pasaban atendiendo a los invitados y por momentos perdía con claridad la imagen que contemplaba… Arnold.

Corrió y se recostó detrás de una pared… Intentó serenarse… "Él esta aquí! Arnold está aquí!... Mi amor… Qué mentira tan grande decir que no ansiaba con toda mi alma verte esta noche!… Pero no pensé que pudiera pasar!..."…. Sacó un relicario plateado de su cartera y lo miró… En él, la foto de un muchacho de veinte años, sonriendo y haciendo gestos… "Siento como si la pasión y todo ese sentimiento que estuvo dormido dentro de mi durante todo este tiempo, ahora despertara de repente!...!"- Murmuró llevándose el relicario al pecho…"Qué haré…?. Tranquila Helga! Tienes que conservar la calma! Simplemente, pasas, disimulas, haces como si no lo hubieras visto y te acercas… Te reconocerá en algún momento y se acercará a ti… Vamos niña, tú puedes!"…- Repitió solo entonces, notando la mirada de los cocineros posadas en ella… Qué penoso! Esa era la entrada a la cocina!... Sonrió nerviosamente, y se retiró a concretar su idea…

Iba a hacerlo, tenía que acercarse… Pero cuando iba a pronunciar palabra alguna, la voz se le fue… Notó que de echo era Arnold (de traje negro y corbata roja… mucho más lindo que antes y con una mirada tranquila y despejada… Sus rasgos, la madurez en su rostro… Su piel, algo bronceada, y sus dorados cabellos peinados hacia atrás… Sus verdes y avellanados ojos, tan claros y luminosos… Pero este era todo un hombre, algo diferente… No sabía qué era, pero algo estaba distinto en él)… Apretó los puños y abrió la boca del impacto, cuando notó a una mujer tomada de su brazo… Se detuvo y intentando despertarse, se dio un leve golpe en el rostro con la mano y se fue de allí…

No sabía qué hacer! Era cierto?... O se trataba de su peor pesadilla… Arnold con otra mujer?... Sentía un ruido constante en el oído, como si fueran sus propias palpitaciones… Cerró los ojos y los abrió. Tomó aire…

-Madame… Se encuentra bien?... Desea una copa…?...- Indagó uno de los mozos que pasaba por allí, de los muchos que lo hacían… La rubia lucía pálida y muy blanca con unos bellos y distintos labios rojos que dejaban ver sus nervios y su estado de extravío… De repente, se sentía una niña que había visto a un hombre… Un hombre que estaba con una mujer…

Ladeó la cabeza, agradeciendo y rechazando la copa de vino… Sintió un alivio muy grande, al ver a cierta pelinegra que reía y conversaba con la gente: vestida en color azul, en una falda larga con detalles de letras japonesas en negro y un recogido con un prendedor oriental en el cabello…

-Phoebe quieres venir por favor…?- Pidió una nerviosa y triste Helga acercándose al grupo en el que la mujer de aire oriental estaba conversando… La noche recién empezaba, el lugar se llenaba de gente: amigos de toda la vida, del secundario, compañeros de trabajo, gente conocida del vecindario y demás…

-Claro…- Contestó con una sonrisa y ambas se apartaron en lo que Helga la tomaba del brazo, y ambas salían al balcón del salón de fiestas… Iba a iniciar un diálogo con ella, pero sintió que la rubia prácticamente la arrastraba…

-**Acaso soy tu hazme reír o qué?** Por qué no me dijiste que él estaría aquí?...- Cuestionó histérica, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el pecho que le era inevitable… Arnold en la fiesta? En Hillwood de nuevo?... Por qué nadie le había avisado nada al respecto?

-De qué hablas?...- Preguntó la mujer oriental sin comprender…

-No intentes ocultarlo chica lista! Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! **Rayos!...-** Demandó trise y prácticamente comiéndose las uñas de los nervios… Arnold de regreso?...Solo lo había visto de lejos, y no podía conciliar la calma!...

-**Helga, quieres calmarte!** **No tengo idea de qué estás hablando!...-** Y era la verdad… Nadie sabía nada, excepto…

Helga la miró escrutadora y castigadora a la vez… Toda esa escenita de Phoebe de fingir incredulidad no la convencía en lo más mínimo… La tomó del hombro y abrieron la puerta que daba al balcón; le señaló de qué o de quién hablaba…

-**Arnold?...-** Preguntó la pelinegra dejando escapar la voz un poco, y Helga le tapó la boca con ambas manos en lo que abría la puerta y se dirigían al balcón otra vez, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas… Mientras sucedía toda esta escena, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes volteaba a ver hacia donde le había parecido que dijeron su nombre… Al no ver a nadie, se encogió de hombros y siguió riendo con las anécdotas de Harold…

-Shhhh…. Baja la voz! Si! Él! Qué hace aquí?- Indagó Helga cruzándose de brazos y mirándola en son de reproche… Phoebe probablemente estaba tan sorprendida como ella… No entendía nada, Gerald en ningún momento lo había mencionado, solo había estado un poco extraño los últimos tres días, pero eso seguro que era por… Oh, oh…

-No lo sé… Supongo que fue invitado…- Dijo cayendo en sus pensamientos, en lo que Helga rodaba los ojos por tanta negligencia…

-Ah… Y tú no sabías nada, eh? Porque tengo que pensar que el cabeza de cepillo no estaba enterado, o si?...- Ya a estas alturas, Phoebe estaba asombrada… Hacía mucho tiempo que Helga no se refería a Gerald de ese modo, y hacía mucho que no la veía tan histérica, además…

-No, no lo sabía… Aunque… Pensando en el asunto, tenía entendido que querías saber sobre Arnold…

-Shhhh! No pronuncies su nombre, te pueden oír!...- Le pidió misteriosa, y Phoebe rodó sus pequeños y rasgados ojos.

-Creía que todavía estabas loca por el mantecado…- Corrigió y Helga dibujó una mueca en la que dejaba mostrar lo muy desanimada y desconsolada que se sentía…

-Está…- Suspiró la rubia tomando un poco de aire y apoyándose en el barandal del balcón…- Está acompañado de una mujer….- Completó cruzada de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros… Phoebe se conmovió al notarla tan nostálgica… Era verdad, Arnold todavía le importaba, todavía le dolía y nunca lo había superado…

-Ahora se la razón por la qué jamás respondió una carta, cuando quise volver, era lógico… Y no es que no lo haya previsto, después de todo… Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, que se enamoraría otra vez y formaría una pareja con alguien más… Pero, aún así…- Dijo sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo… Phoebe bajó un poco la mirada sintiéndose mal por su amiga y entendiendo el por qué de su actitud… La situación era difícil.

-Y qué tienes pensado hacer?...- Sugirió Phoebe notando que esa noche no sería tranquila en lo más mínimo…

-Largarme de aquí…- Respondió viéndolo como la única posibilidad…

-Helga…- Murmuró Phoebe conociendo la mentecita enredada y desopilante de la rubia cuando tramaba un plan que giraba en torno a Arnold…

-Déjame pensar en algo… **Eureka!** La salida de atrás... Tiene que haber una…- Mencionó en lo que Phoebe pensaba si había visto algo parecido al llegar…

-De acuerdo… Espérame aquí, iré a echar un vistazo….- Aseguró observando hacia todos lados…

-Bien… No te demores Phoeps! Quizás estemos a tiempo y pueda salir cuanto antes de aquí! Vamos! Qué estás esperando? Averigua si hay salida del otro lado…- Phoebe de alguna manera lo sintió como un deja-vú… Helga se volvía tan mandona, gritona y exasperante cuando Arnold estaba cerca…

-Averiguando…- Dijo antes de abrir la puerta con cautela y escabullirse entre la multitud…

-**Nena! Quiero presentarte a alguien!...-** Gerald la había interceptado en el camino! "Torpe cabeza de tubo! Siempre interrumpiendo en el peor momento!" Pensó Helga rodando los ojos y mirando a través del vidrio de la puerta del balcón…

-Por qué no tomamos unas cervezas? Estos nachos no se pasan solos…- Y para peor el grupo que se había reencontrado se dirigía muy cerca del balcón… Diablos! Harold tenía cinco estómagos como las vacas acaso? No podían disfrutar del encuentro sin tener que comer, beber y eructar como cerdos? Ash!...

Seguir oculta en ese balcón significaba una bomba de tiempo, antes de que alguien la viera… Divisó el salón y sus alrededores… Algo que pudiera ocultarla, pero qué?...Abrió la puerta y se movió a pasos calculados y sigilosos… Soltarse un poco el pelo, quizás ayudara… Soltó el prendedor que subía su cabello, y se acomodó el pelo hacia los lados, lo más pegado al rostro que pudo…

-Buenas noches señorita… En qué podríamos ayudarla?...- Indagó un joven mozo, el cual se topó con la rubia en su huida… Helga lo miró de arriba abajo… La charola de la comida! Era brillante! Si quería pasar desapercibida hasta la puerta, lo mejor era llevarla en brazos y bajar un poco la cabeza… Quién podría pensar que se trataba de ella?

-No… Solo estaba… Estaba… Vigilando el servicio! **Sí, eso!…**Soy la organizadora del evento… Precisamente quería verificar si la comida estaba acomodada como lo pedí…- Argumentó pensando en algo rápido… El hombre la miró en son de sorpresa…

-Lo siento… No sabía que tendríamos supervisor…- Se excusó y la rubia solo se cruzó de brazos…

-Por eso mismo, me encargaré de esto amigo… Hablaré con el chef… Por ahora puedes ir acomodando a la gente que llegue, si?...- Tomó la charola entre sus brazos y el muchacho la miró con desconcierto, como si no le creyera aún… Para salir del paso, dijo:

-Ce n´est pas ce que j´avais commandé… Merde!

-_(Esto no es lo que había pedido… Rayos!)_

A diferencia de aquella vez que había tenido un improvisto en aquel restaurant francés, mucho tiempo atrás cuando era una niña, ahora conocía el idioma y muy bien… Y si tenía que aparentar ser alguien del servicio para poder salir de allí, lo estaba logrando… El joven de cabello castaño se disculpó e hizo lo que le había ordenado en la recepción… Honestamente, la mayoría de los chefs eran americanos, y por esa forma de quejarse, el joven se convenció de cuál era su cargo… La rubia suspiró y se dio prisa. Tomó el plato y caminó bajando la cabeza… Avanzó pausadamente, hasta sentir a cierto muchacho acercarse…

-Tomaré una de estas… Gracias…- Lo bueno fue que Sid, era tan distraído, que ni lo notó… Siguió caminado…

-Te queda perfecta en verdad! Jajaja!...- Se quedó casi paralizada al contemplar la escena en la que un hombre de cabello rubio y rasgos maduros, se probaba una gorra de vaquero de un muchacho de una prominente nariz, y traje blanco: Stinky… A su lado, una joven de piel morena reía divertida burlándose de cómo a él con su cabeza, el sombrero no le entraba… Fue tanto su shock y su desesperanza, que no percibió lo que se venía:

**Plaaaaafffffffffffff!...**

Un mozo que caminaba distraído, no la vio detenerse enfrente de él con la charola, y ambos chocaron arrojando todo al instante… Todo el mundo volteó a ver qué ocurría… Helga sin permitir una reacción y sin siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre el hombre y ambos cayeron al piso, ocultos gracias a una pared mediana de concreto, que tenía unas macetas encima como decoración. Era algo típico del lugar que a pesar de estar remodelado, seguía manteniendo el mismo estilo en su segundo piso destinado a celebraciones privadas, como cumpleaños o casamientos.

-Eugene debe haberse caído de nuevo…- Mencionó Gerald, y Arnold levantó una ceja…No sabía por qué, pero algo le había llamado la atención… Cuando escuchó el ruido, había visto volar un mechón rubio a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Me hablaban amigos?- Preguntó el hombre colorado y pecoso, luciendo impecable en su traje de sastre negro… Solo en ese entonces, Arnold dirigió su vista de nuevo a la escena presenciada unos instantes atrás…

Helga observó como el mozo en el piso se tomaba la cabeza y dirigía sus ojos a ella, en medio de la confusión… La rubia aprovechó la distracción e intentó caminar de rodillas hacia la salida… El mozo la miró con molestia, pero se levantó y recogió el desastre…

-Acaso eres torpe? Arrojaste mi especialidad!...- El mozo principal lo estaba retando en inglés, pero con su típica tonada francesa… Arnold observó la escena, mientras el resto de sus amigos continuaban con la charla…

-No notaste algo fuera de lo común?...- Indagó contrariado, mientras que Gerald que tenía la boca llena. El moreno ladeó la cabeza:

-Algo extraño como qué?...- Preguntó mirando hacia la escena anterior…

-No lo sé… Juraría que había visto a dos personas caerse repentinamente, y ahora… ¿Solo se levanta una?...- El rubio notó que de hecho, el mozo que se había levantado no era rubio… Gerald solo se encogió de hombros…

-Habrá sido solo tu imaginación amigo… El vino francés, es más fuerte…- Bromeó el hombre de piel oscura, y Arnold solo asintió lentamente…

Mientras tanto, y cerca de la salida, Helga se apuraba todo lo que podía… De pronto, y para su sorpresa más desagradable, algo que le pareció una… RATA!..…

-**Ahhh!...**

Al ser un temor más fuerte que ella, y que la había acompañado toda la vida, no pudo contener el grito…

-Helga?...- Una voz, la detuvo en su escape haciendo que elevara los ojos…

-Rhonda?...- La rubia miró a la mujer de cabello oscuro y corto, vestido de noche y chal, observarla…

-Qué estás haciendo en el piso?...- Preguntó con desconcierto, al verla como preparada para seguir caminando de rodillas…

-Mmmm… Buscaba, mi…mmm… arete?...- Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente… Pero vale decir, que aretes no acostumbraba a usar….

-Ahí estás Duquesa… Dónde te habías metido…?- La pelinegra se agachó a subir a una pequeña cachorrita a sus brazos…

-Duquesa?... Esa rata es tuya…?...- Cuestionó Helga alejándose del animal que le rugió y dando dos pasos hacia atrás en cuclillas…

-Es una caniche…

-Helga?...- Huy qué bien! Más conocidos!... Solo que esta vez, la rubia sonrió con alegría al ver de quién se trataba…

-Hola Lila…

-Helga! Qué estás haciendo aquí? ...- Lila estaba muy contenta al igual que la rubia que sonrió al verla levantarse de la mesa en la que estaba, y acercarse a ella…- Cuándo llegaste?... Por qué no me avisaste que lo harías?

-Sucede que tú me invitaste, lo recuerdas?...Despacio Lila!… Mi cabeza no es como la tuya, procesa una pregunta a la vez!…

-Hola amiga…. Te eché de menos!….- Lila solo la abrazó, y Helga por su parte sonrió rodando los ojos…Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a aceptar el cariño y a las muestras de él… Palmeó afectuosamente el brazo de Lila…- Pensé que todavía estabas en París… Debiste decirme que vendrías esta noche!

-Yo también te eché de menos señorita perfecta!... Como bien lo dijiste, estaba en París…- Contestó antes de clavar sus ojos en la dama de rojo que sostenía a una pequeña cachorrita…-Bueno, al menos alguien se alegra de verme…- Mencionó con una sonrisa, dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz a Rhonda, quien rodó los ojos…

-Si no me alegrara, no me hubiera preocupado de que estuvieras en el piso, ensuciando tu ropa y arruinando tu atuendo… No se ve nada mal…- Tanto Lila como Helga se miraron de reojo…

-Gracias princesa…- Mencionó sonriendo de lado, en lo que Lila las abrazaba a ambas en el medio, ladeando la cabeza…

-Quelle élégance!...- Exclamó Rhonda con una sonrisa presumida, y Helga sonrió…- Es uno de mis vestidos, por lo que veo…

-Oui…- Asintió Helga, moviendo la cabeza…- Lo compré una noche antes de tomar mi vuelo… Me dije "Por qué no tener un vestido de princesa una vez en la vida…?"…- La rubia sonrió divertida con ironía, y Rhonda asintió con seguridad…

-Helga!... Dónde estabas, encontré una salida por atrás, lleva a… Mmmm… Hola chicas…- Y allí estaba! Phoebe había caído justo en ese momento y se había detenido en sus palabras… Helga sonrió nerviosamente, y caminó hacía ella…

-Un poquito tarde Phoebe…- Murmuró y la mujer se encogió de hombros…

-Vayamos a las mesas, tengo que ver a Jimmy, él tiene la carpeta con el resto de los diseños… Se los mostraré…- Propuso Rhonda, saludando a Phoebe al igual que Lila, y hablando con ellas… Helga se apuró y sonrió de lado…

-De echo… Iba al baño justo ahora…- Explicó bajo la mirada de naturalidad de todas… Se apuró haciéndole un gesto a Phoebe de que en realidad pensaba huir…

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, cuando algo la detuvo arrojándola al piso… Le dolía la frente… Ouuuuch! Qué golpe!...

-Estás ciego amigo?... Este es el baño de mujeres!... Dime, perdiste la sensatez o acaso eres idiota?...- Se quedó petrificada en el piso, cuando notó a los ojos verdes fijos que la observaban de frente… A lo lejos, un par de hombres hacían bromas y chistes en el baño masculino…

No supieron cómo, pero todo parecía desaparecer alrededor de ellos… Un momento de conexión única, se daba en el lugar menos pensado: la entrada a los baños…

-Lo lamento… Estaba distraído Helga…- Explicó el hombre con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano… La rubia se incomodó y se sintió una idiota… Rayos!... Observó a la mano frente a ella, y la tomó poniéndose de pie…

-Mmmm… Yo…- Susurró sintiendo que el hombre se acercaba y le depositaba un beso en la parte superior, cerca de su muñeca…

-Bonjour…- Dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa y ella tomó aire…

-_Hola_…- Contestó en español muy impactada, y ambos se miraron sin soltarse…

Una mano blanca y delicada de dedos largos y temibles, ahora con uñas pintadas de rojo carmesí, se estrechaba con una mano masculina.

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Bueno, finalmente sucedió!... Jajajaja! Me mata Helga y todas sus locuras!... Me imagino a Arnold mirándola con un amor… Hayyyy… Bueno, nos vemos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Suerte y gracias por todos sus comentarios… Yamilawww: Si, noté que alguien se había confundido! Jajajaja! Chau! La canción es de The Cors y Alejandro Sanz…_


	7. Chez Paris

**Chez Paris**

No demoraron demasiado en ser interrumpidos… Fue entonces cuando Helga soltó la mano del hombre que se la había extendido y se puso alerta…

-Helga?... Tú?...- Una voz bastante grave y algo rasposa, provocó que la rubia desviara un poco los ojos detrás de Arnold… Del baño de hombres salía un alto, de traje azul y sin corbata, Gerald… La rubia rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos…

Sonrió de lado mirándolo con sorna…- No… De hecho solo soy un antiguo fantasma Geraldito… Y con intenciones de llevarme a Phoebe de nuevo…- Bromeó provocando que el hombre hiciera un gesto y que Arnold sonriera… Sí, el rubio sabía muy bien a qué se refería ella, y también conocía la preocupación de su amigo… Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a Helga…

-Siento haberte lastimado… Parece que nacimos para chocar…- Sonrió provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco… La rubia se encogió de hombros e intentó salir del paso… No había entendido muy bien aquel comentario: por más que extraño que sonara, toda la vida ella y Arnold por alguna extraña razón, siempre se llevaban mutuamente por delante en alguna esquina… Pero ese comentario le había sonado como algo más personal y fue incómodo…

Los tres caminaron a la salida, cuando Helga les hizo entender que la puerta de un baño francés no era su lugar favorito, y los dos hombres rieron por el comentario irónico…

-Helga… Cuál es el plan B?... El baño no tiene ninguna salida…. Mmmm… Arnold?... Hola, cómo estás?... Qué sorpresa! No esperábamos tenerte aquí…- Lamentablemente, Phoebe era pésima fingiendo espontaneidad… Helga rodó los ojos haciéndole un gesto conocido entre las dos, de que se callara… La pelinegra la había seguido para intentar hacerla razonar que era una estupidez querer marcharse como una fugitiva, y que además el baño no tenía ventanas… Pero al ver a Gerald y al mismo Arnold caminar detrás de ella, sonrió amistosamente y se acercó a saludar…

-Plan B… Si, así se llama mi grupo favorito Phoebe… Jejeje…- Añadió Helga dándole una palmada en el hombro a su cómplice de locuras de toda la vida, y riendo nerviosamente…

-Hola Phoebe… Regresé el miércoles… Ya nos habíamos cruzado esta noche?... No pereció sorprenderte demasiado verme aquí…- Indagó el rubio con una sonrisa, saludando con toda su cordialidad y simpatía… Helga pensó que era estúpido que el solo hecho de que Arnold sonriera, la hiciera morirse de amor en el instante…. Si bien él no había tenido otra intención más que hacer un simple y amistoso comentario, Phoebe observó de reojo a Helga, quien se apuró en cambiar de tema…

-Qué diferente está este lugar!... Jajaja! No puedo creerlo… Acaso es el mismo Jacques en persona?...- Había algo que provocó que Helga riera mirando a lo lejos… En la mesa principal, con un gesto severo y dando órdenes al resto de los mozos, de traje negro y observando todo a su alrededor, estaba Jacques… Era aquel mozo que los había conocido a los cuatro de niños, y luego de adolescentes… El mismo que una vez los había hecho lavar platos en esa salida doble donde todo fue una confusión, el mismo que había atendido a ella y a Arnold en su primera y afrancesada cita; y el mismo que los había dejado sin mesa, cuando la pareja de rubios tenía quince años y habían querido cenar allí para San Valentín…

Tanto Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald observaron a quien Helga señalaba con la mirada… Gerald sonrió de lado…

-Hay que reconocer que siempre luce bien, uh?... El sujeto parece más joven que tú y yo juntos Arnie… No cambió demasiado!…- Comentó el moreno y Arnold asintió con una sonrisa de asombro… Helga lo miró queriendo ocultar arrancarse sus propios ojos, si llegaban a expresar más de lo que ella quería decir!…

-Deberíamos saludarlo…- Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa, y dirigiendo su mirada a Helga quien solo asintió con los ojos perdidos… No podía ser tan lindo!... Debería ser un crimen!... Le doblegaba completamente la voluntad y lograba que ella perdiera toda sutileza!... Por suerte Phoebe notó su debilidad y la codeó para que despertara…

-Claro!...- Respondió de un salto reaccionando…- Lo haremos, luego…- Dijo caminando sin sentido y queriendo controlar la forma en que subía y bajaba su diafragma con intensidad… Tener a Arnold tan cerca era el peor atentado a la moral que pudiera llegar a recibir!...

-Helga… Dónde te habías metido?... Hola Arnold, Gerald… Vinieron!... Bien por ustedes, sabrán lo que es una verdadera fiesta!…- Rhonda llegó junto ellos y los saludó… Tanto Gerald como Arnold se miraron de lado con una sonrisa… Siempre había existido esa eterna discusión de quién organizaba las mejores fiestas: Rhonda o Arnold… Era como volver a ser adolescentes por una noche… Con los recuerdos, las locuras y las sensaciones de antes… Arnold observó a Helga y sonrió… Y con los sentimientos de antes…

No tardaron mucho en acercarse los demás y todo fue una ola de saludos, carcajadas, bromas y demás… De los cuales, Helga intentaba mantenerse entera y no caer rendida a los pies de aquel hombre que con su sola presencia la cautivaba profundamente… El rubio la miraba de reojo y sentía una enorme nostalgia en el corazón… Cada sonrisa, cosa dulce o sarcástica inclusive que ella hacía, provocaban que sintiera un calor en el corazón que se extrañaba hacía mucho…

-No puedo creer lo que veo… Entonces es verdad…- Comentó Sheena sonriendo y provocando que la mayoría asintiera como si fuera noticia vieja… Helga retuvo sus ojos susurrándole algo a Phoebe en el oído…"Con que no pudo con Arnold aquella noche y se llevó a Jake?... Sigo sin tolerarla!"… La pelinegra sonrió tapándose la boca con la mano con su toque sublime y Helga ladeó la cabeza, al ver acercarse a un antiguo amigo y ex novio, por así decirlo…

-Buenas noches a todos…- Saludó el hombre de cabello rubio bien claro, casi blanco… La mayoría se sorprendió e hizo un comentario de burla… El hombre rodó los ojos y llamó a la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba…

-Bien, la haré venir aquí… Pero sean discretos! No quiero que la asusten!...- Bromeó un maduro y sonriente Jake, saludando cálidamente a sus ex compañeros de curso… A algunos los había seguido viendo a través del tiempo; a otros no… Todos reían: Jacob estaba de novio hacía años con Keylla Dunckan, la antigua pesadilla de Helga…

Arnold sintió un leve escalofrío en el pecho cuando presenció el saludo tan fraternal del hombre con una sonriente Helga que correspondió el abrazo que él le daba…- Eres otra persona!... A penas puedo recordar cuando escapábamos de la escuela y tenía que seguirte escalando árboles!...- Comentó Jake al verla de arriba abajo, y Helga rodó los ojos con una sonrisa…Si, ese año que Arnold había estado lejos, parecía volver de repente… Cuando se mudó a Los Ángeles y Jake apareció… Era ridículo! El sujeto ahora estaba en pareja y él seguía preocupándose por situaciones que habían quedado en el pasado?... Por cosas de la adolescencia?... Sonrió con tranquilidad, al notar a la mujer de cabello rubio acercarse a la charla…

-Hola a todos… Mucho gusto…- Dijo la muchacha saludando en general… Era amiga de Rhonda de hacía mucho… En ese tiempo cuando tenían diecisiete, fue la pelinegra quien se la había presentado a Arnold… Helga saludó con amabilidad, pero prácticamente tragándose la lengua cuando la vio acercarse a Arnold…"Perdedora", pensó con malicia… Ese lado infantil, pasional y desquiciado parecía resurgir de pronto y por momentos… Los viejos tiempos… Echaba de menos los viejos tiempos…

-Me alegra tanto estar con ustedes amigos…- Mencionó Jake, provocando que Harold le diera una palmada en la espalda y se burlara por tanta cursilería…- La pareja más unida del secundario… Cómo han estado?...- Jake había notado a Arnold y Helga demasiado juntos y confundió las cosas…Helga se sonrojó en el acto bajando un poco la cabeza y Arnold por su lado se mordió los labios… No, ellos ya no estaban juntos… Por suerte Jake notó lo pesado que se tornaba el ambiente, e intentó salir del paso con otro tema…

-Carlos… María….Vengan aquí…- Los llamó Gerald, a aquel hombre de piel tostada, y a la mujer que se acercaba junto con él… A la misma que había visto del brazo de Arnold en la entrada… Sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba…Miró a Phoebe de reojo, pero su amiga estaba demasiado compenetrada en la charla como para notar su dolor...

_-Hola_…- Saludó en español la morena llegando al círculo de amigos y ex compañeros… Sonrió un poco y se detuvo en una cara en particular… Por aquella foto lo sabía… Con que esa era la tal Helga?…- _Es un placer…_ Creo conocer a la mayoría por las descripciones de Arnie… Pero algunos me tendrán que decir su nombre…- Helga intentó mostrarse despreocupada y natural… Fingir desinterés… Sin embargo, si bien esta era la primera vez que la veía en persona, sabía muy bien que aquella mujer que hablaba el inglés con un acento latino, era la hija de Eduardo, el amigo de los padres de su amor… Sabía muy bien que Arnold y ella, habían tenido una historia de niños… Y lo peor, es que ahora finalmente le conocía la cara… Era muy bonita…

Pasaron unos cuantos comentarios de los cuales, la mayoría río a las carcajadas con las anécdotas de Carlos y su vida agitada… Helga sentía un dolor de cabeza por los celos… Celos de todo: Arnold y ella siempre habían compartido todo, estando juntos o no… Si bien hubo tiempos en los que no fue su novia cuando eran niños, Arnold estaba ahí y ella a su lado… Con ella había crecido, con ella había vivido miles de aventuras!… Y ahora, lo único que compartían eran recuerdos…

-Helga, eh?... Si por las descripciones de este sujeto, creo conocerte…- La saludó Carlos, y ella sonrió un poco, porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque fuera algo espontáneo… Tenía que hacerlo, porque si no se notaría lo desanimada que estaba… Arnold se puso nervioso por ese comentario y observó la reacción de Helga… No mostraba mucho interés… Respiró profundamente…

-_Gringo, no mencionaste que tenía esa mirada…. Wooooouu…-_ Le susurró Carlos en el oído en español, a un atento Arnold, quien lo miró con un gesto un poco pesado y sonrió con ironía…

-_No, no lo dije… Pero, mantente alejado de ella, de acuerdo?... Helga es muy susceptible a cualquier comentario y no quiero hacerla sentir incómoda_…- Aclaró preocupado, conociendo lo insinuante y demasiado amistoso que se volvía Carlos. El joven podía bromear sobre la relación de Helga y él cuando eran chicos y hablar de la foto que tenía Arnold y que contemplaba pensando en ella…

Carlos y María eran como unos hermanos para él, así los veía… Siempre estaba a su lado, ayudándolos en todo lo que necesitaran por más que vivieran lejos (excepto el último año, donde el rubio se había mudado a casa de Eduardo, para ayudar a la comunidad de ojos verdes, ejerciendo su licencia de médico… Sus padres tenían que quedarse en Hillwood por su hermana adolescente de catorce años que tenía que ir a la escuela. Entonces él viajó para continuar con el trabajo que ellos hacían… Pero la verdad, era que echaba de menos su hogar… Y sobre todo a su amor de la infancia: Helga… Qué inmensa alegría tenerla allí esa noche!)

-_Solo estaba bromeando!… Noté cómo la mirabas… Descuida, no diré nada…-_ Aseguró el hombre riendo por el tono de voz de Arnold, y haciendo un gesto de que su boca era una tumba… El rubio tomó aire y asintió…

-Ese acento me encanta… Me haces acordar a esta estrella de cine, cómo se llamaba?... La que tiene ese acento hispano cuando habla?...- Indagó Stinky dirigiéndose a María quien se encogió de hombros con gracia y sonrió… Helga se amargó más aún…Genial!... Además de ser linda, y parecer agradable, les caía bien a todos aquellos zoquetes!... Apretó los puños, intentando serenarse…

-Helga… No tienes compañía o sí?... Le diré a Jacques que sea una mesa de diez…- Preguntó Rhonda acercándose a la rubia quien sintió que una vocecita que le fraguaba una idea en la cabeza…

-De hecho… Si, vengo con alguien…- Afirmó y Arnold detuvo sus ojos en ella, mientras se sentaba…

-P-Pero Helga… Con quién? Si no…- La rubia pateó a Phoebe por debajo de la mesa, quien dibujó una mueca de dolor…

-Ahora mismo iré por él! Que sea una mesa más grande, Larry es alto…- Informó antes de desaparecer… Lila sonrió mirando a Phoebe:

-Dónde lo conoció?... Cuando fue a verme al teatro hace tres meses no estaba con nadie… Qué torpeza la mía! Pudo haber surgido en ese tiempo! Quién es…?...- Indagó la preciosa colorada de cabello rojo más intento y bonitos ojos verdes, sonriendo muy sorprendida… Phoebe se mordió la lengua, viendo a más gente aparecer, mientras Rhonda ubicaba a la mayoría de sus amigos, con pareja o no, lo más cerca unos de otros…

-Mmmm… Mejor Ahhh… Cuando lo vean lo van a saber…- Solo atinó a contestar, mientras Arnold prestaba atención a esa charla y sus amigos desviaban el tema a otra cosa: Una charla sobre religión (así como los temas surgen solos y casi espontáneamente)… Pero Arnold solo podía pensar en el amor… Acompañada?... Con quién?... Supuestamente, y por lo que se había enterado, Helga había roto su relación con el último sujeto… De quién se trataba ahora?...

**Cerca de la cocina…**

Helga caminaba con rapidez… De vez en cuando de chocaba con alguna persona y pedía disculpas… Tenía que encontrar la manera de no pasar esa velada sin compañía!… No quería ser la pobre ex antigua novia de la infancia que estaba sola presenciando todo… Estar frente a Arnold era una tortura! Era un dolor demasiado grande, porque él sabía sobre todas las cartas que ella le había mandado llena de sentimientos y deseos de volver a verlo… Y ahora, él se aparecía con otra mujer?… Cómo quedaba ella?... Como una pobre ilusa, inmadura que no había podido hacer lo que la gente normal hace… Romper con alguien y continuar con su vida…. Sin embargo, la realidad era que a pesar de haber salido con otros hombres, no podía dejar de amar a Arnold!...

-Escucha amigo, quieres ganarte unos dólares?...- Preguntó llegando junto a un joven mozo de pelo castaño que servía unas copas… El muchacho la observó…

-Seguro! Qué tengo que hacer?...- Indagó mientras Helga se tomaba la frente pensando en cómo decirlo…

-Solo seguirme el juego y fingir ser mi pareja por una noche…- El castaño pareció sorprenderse y dudar en aceptar… Helga rodó los ojos…

-Estoy dispuesta a pagarte cinco mil dólares…. Por favor! Es de vida o muerte!

El hombre sonrió de lado, mirándola…-Bueno, con gusto lo haría gratis… No sería problema…

Helga dibujó una mueca de molestia -No te pases de listo! Aceptas o no?...

El hombre dejó la bandeja a un lado…-Primero arreglemos la cifra… diez mil dólares…

La rubia frunció el entrecejo…-Jajaja!... No sueñes y ve a estafar a alguien más!... Espera…Vuelve!... Ash! Seis mil dólares…

-Gano cinco mil quinientos por una noche atendiendo aquí… diez mil.

-Bien, qué otra! Diablos!... Diez mil…

-Es un trato!...- Aceptó el castaño extendiendo la mano… La rubia solo asintió tomándolo del brazo y explicándole todo…

-Préstame mucha atención… Te llamas Laurence, vives conmigo en Francia y estamos de novios desde… Ah… Un año aproximadamente, ok?...

-Entendido… Puedo saber, porqué hace todo esto madame?...

-Ese no es tu problema! Solo encárgate de ser un buen actor y pretender que te mueres por mí… Bien?...

-Bien…

**En la mesas…**

Helga se acercó a las mesas donde estaban la mayoría de sus amigos e inclusive gente que no conocía…

Phoebe abrió los ojos al máximo, Lila sonrió y Arnold desvió la mirada con inquietud al ver al joven de pelo castaño oscuro, casi chocolate, acercarse y saludar… Helga sonrió iniciando una vacilante presentación…

-Bueno… Ah… Ella es Phoebe Hyerdahl mi mejor amiga: es neurocirujana en el hospital de Hillwood…El sujeto a su lado, es su novio Gerald Johanssen: Es agente federal y tiene un serio vértigo a que me lleve a Phoebe a pasear… - La mayoría río por este comentario… Gerald apretó la mano del supuesto "Laurence"…-Lila Sawyer y Rhonda Lloyd son mis amigas, aunque de Rhonda a veces lo dudo!... Lila es bailarina de ballet y Rhonda es una diseñadora de ropa…- El castaño le sonrió a las tres mujeres y Helga se felicitó mentalmente: hasta ahora todo salía bien…

-Harold Berman, Sid Rodney, Stinky Peterson… Tres perdedores, amigos míos también: Harold es un jugador de football americano, Sid un contratista y Stinky un empresario…

Se detuvo cuando vio a Arnold, bajó un poco los ojos e inició…-Y él es Arnold Shortman… Mmmm… Es médico, vive en Centroamérica y recientemente ha ganado un premio de reconocimiento aquí en Washington por su labor atendiendo a una comunidad nativa del lugar…- El actor contratado saludó al rubio que le estrechó la mano. Arnold fijó sus ojos en Helga y sonrió un poco con sorpresa… Al parecer ella sabía bastante, de él… Pero para su pesar, con la rubia de sus amores siempre se repetía la misma situación, analizó con rapidez… Ella parecía conocerlo mucho, estar al tanto de su vida todo el tiempo… El sabía poco de su vida, y de los años que habían estado lejos… Y no es porque no hubiese querido… Ella se había alejado, lo había alejado a él…

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Larry… Soy el novio de Helga…- Se presentó el castaño, y Gerald enarcó una ceja…

-Larry?... Creí que habías dicho que se llamaba Laurence, Pataki…- Mencionó el hombre de piel oscura, y la mayoría asintió… Helga tomó aire… diablos! Se confundió los nombres… Tenía que reparar el error!

-Si!... Así es… Larry… Es mitad francés, mitad… Americano.- Explicó con rapidez…

-Nunca lo habías presentado Helga… Dónde se conocieron?...- Indagó Lila, sonriéndole picara… Helga titubeó pensando…

-Ah… En un hospital….- Contestó el tal Larry, y Helga se mordió los labios…Qué?...

-En un hospital?... Qué romántico!... Y cuéntame Larry, cómo fue?...- Preguntó Rhonda, con burla y la rubia, tomó al castaño del brazo para que cerrara la boca! De lo contrario, quizás podría llegar a decir algo y la farsa sería descubierta!

-No… Mejor por qué no nos sentamos?... Es una anécdota muy aburrida y estúpida como para contarla!…

-A mi me gustaría oírla… Soy muy curioso. Qué lugar para hacer una cita chicos!… Por qué nunca se me ocurrió?... Pero soy un poco paranoico con eso de los virus intrahospitalarios!... Creo verlos en todas partes, cada vez que voy!...- Dijo Sid y Arnold solo desvió un poco la atención, por un comentario de María, que no salía de su amplia sonrisa al presenciar todo lo que ocurría… La rubia esa de novia?... Genial! Ni siquiera tendría que preocuparse esa noche… No había ningún riesgo de perder a Arnold!

-Bueno, la verdad es que soy médico… Cuando conocí a Helga estaba esperando para ser atendida… Parece ser que tiene una particular atracción por los hombres de bata…- Bromeó el hombre confidencial, y la rubia quiso desvanecerse en el aire, cuando notó la repentina mirada de Arnold y la risa de Gerald…

-No sería el primero…- Bromeó el hombre de piel oscura, de manera confidencial, pero Arnold no estaba para bromas…- Lo siento amigo…- Se disculpó Gerald al notar la cara desanimada del rubio…

-Ellos son María y Carlos Sánchez… Mis amigos, son de Guatemala. María es una dedicada y dulce pediatra… Y Carlos es un ventajista… Es broma!... Es un traumatólogo…- Presentó Arnold a las dos personas que Helga había olvidado o de las que no sabía nada… La rubia lo observó de lado sintiéndose extraña… Arnold sentado al lado de esa mujer… Y ella montando un espectáculo con aquel hombre!...

-Encantado señorita… Mucho gusto.- Saludó el mozo encubierto a María y luego a Carlos quienes hicieron lo mismo…

-Tenemos a toda la rama de la medicina esta noche!… Y yo necesito un dentista…- Bromeó Stinky y la charla continuó…

-Si casi todos somos médicos, al menos tendremos mucho de qué hablar…- Agregó Carlos, sonriéndole al tal Larry… Helga se disculpó levantándose junto con el castaño, y diciendo que tenían que saludar a alguien… Arnold los vio levantarse y tomó un poco de vino… La idea de su gran amor con otro hombre solo le generaba una interminable angustia…

-Qué crees que estás haciendo, torpe? Como se te ocurre decir que eres médico?... Qué no ves que ahora todo pende de un hilo?...- Lo retó la rubia apretando los dientes… El hombre se encogió de hombros…

-Cursé tres años medicina y abandoné la carrera… Algo sé… Descuide, todo saldrá bien… Solo prepare ese dinero…- Le aseguró el hombre, y ambos volvieron a la mesa… Pero antes de llegar Helga aclaró:

-No se te ocurra intentar besarme!...- Añadió entre dientes y con una sonrisa al volver a ver a sus amigos…

-Todo está bien?...- Indagó Phoebe, quien seguía con la duda de saber de dónde Helga había sacado a ese sujeto… La rubia sonrió de lado…

-Claro!...- Afirmó con una sonrisa observando a Arnold conversar con otras personas… Lucía tan lindo y cada palabra que salía de su boca, se volvía interesante… Su amor y entrega a lo que se dedicaba… Su descripción de los lugares que había visto… Todo en él parecía aledaño… Era el mismo Arnold de toda la vida… Pero sus palabras, y algo en él había cambiado… Qué?... No lo sabía… Tal vez el solo hecho de haber tenido que irse a vivir a otro país, conocer el dolor y el sufrimiento de la gente. Presenciar injusticias, negligencias, catástrofes y personas necesitadas; habían provocado que no volviera el mismo muchacho que se fue… Había vuelto un hombre. Alguien más maduro, con otro concepto de la vida y de la forma de vivirla.

Helga se sintió seducida y atrapada… Con temor de no poder volver a encajar nunca más en su mundo de nuevo… Por la forma de hablar y de sonreír con tanta seguridad que el rubio tenía ahora, se imaginó que no sería la única mujer que caería ante sus encantos al conocerlo… Sintió desolación… A cuántas se acercaría?... Seguro a muchas!... O quizás él y la tal María estuvieran juntos hacía mucho tiempo… Por eso no respondía las cartas que le enviaba, porque ella simplemente no le interesaba…

-Buenas noches, yo soy Jacques y voy a ser su mozo…- Se presentó el hombre, y Helga sonrió de lado… Arnold la observó haciendo lo mismo y recordando…

_Flashbaack…_

_Un niño de nueve años estaba sentado en su mesa, controlando su reloj… Faltaban solo seis minutos para que llegara su amiga por correspondencia: Cecile…_

_-Bonjour Arnold!...-Cuando escuchó una voz infantil, decir su nombre con una tonada media francesa, clavó sus ojos en la rubia que lo observaba… Se quedó mirándola con atención: no se parecía mucho a la imagen que tenía de ella, pero aun así… Era muy bonita._

_-Ah… Cecile?...- Preguntó incrédulo y la niña lo saludó con la mano… Iba a dar un paso, pero se resbaló con sus tacos… Arnold se puso de pie y la ayudó a sentarse… Una disfrazada Helga, sintió el corazón latirle con rapidez…_

_-Es increible conocerte!... Oye no te pareces mucho a la foto…- Mencionó el rubio mostrándole la foto de la verdadera Cecile… La rubia la tomó entre sus manos y la rompió…_

_-Ah no?... Quiero decir, como si… como sa… Qué importa eso ahora!..._

_-Y tu acento… Es tan americano…_

_-Oh… Merci…_

_Se quedaron mirándose… El niño enarcó una ceja… Algo en ella, era tan familiar…._

_-Qué? Qué ocurre?... Indagó la niña un poco alterada al verlo mirarla con tanta curiosidad… Arnold sonrió:_

_-Es solo que hay algo en ti… Siento como si ya te hubiera conocido antes…_

_-Eso es imposible! Nunca nos hemos conocido! Nunca nos hemos visto antes!...- Negó Helga escondiendo su rostro detrás del mantel…_

_-Quiero decir… Por tu cartas…_

_-Oh si, mis cartas…- Tragó pausado… Puf! Había estado cerca!_

_-Bien, dime algo sobre tu vida en Francia… Tengo tantas preguntas!..._

_-Ohhh… Mmmm… Paris es toda una ciudad sabes… Es grande, ruidosa y llena de franceses…_

_-Pero no vivías en una granja apartada de la ciudad?...- Oops! Otra pregunta que no se esperaba… Sonrió nerviosamente y contestó:_

_-Oh una granja?...Oh… Oui, Oui… Mi granja!...Si pero basta de hablar de mi, vamos a hablar de ti!... Te gusta tu escuela?_

_-Si está bastante bien…._

_Fue entonces cuando un hombre se acercó a su mesa y los saludó:_

_-Bonsua… Soy el garzón Jacques, voy a su camarero esta noche… Monsieur et mademoiselle… Están listos para ordenar?..._

_-Yo quiero una hamburguesa por favor…- Cuando Arnold realizó su pedido, todo el restaurante volteó a verlo… El mozo río con ironía…._

_-Hamburguesa?… Oh no, lo siento Monsieur, pero en Chez Paris no servimos hamburguesas… Le sugiero Tiz Tarta, aderezado delicadamente con cortes tiernos de carne cruda marinada…_

_-Ok, genial! Tomaré eso…_

_-Muy bien Monsieur…_

_-Su plato ya esta encargado no puede pedir más…- El mozo le quitó la carta, cuando vio la intención del rubio de seguir ordenando… Se dirigió a la falsa Cecile…- Y para la mademoiselle…?_

_-Ok, tomaré cervelles brassieres avec les oeuts braullies…_

_-Excelente la mademoiselle… Tiene un gusto muy refinado….- La felicitó Marchándose… Helga sonrió con astucia! Estaba quedando como una princesa ante los ojos de su amor… Qué podría arruinar ese momento?..._

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-No seas cruel!... Muero por comer algo de todo esto y simplemente no puedo!...- Se quejó Lila, por las burlas de la rubia, y Arnold se despertó de sus pensamientos…

-Jajaja! No sería yo…- Respondió Helga ante el pedido de su amiga… Al ser una bailarina de ballet, Lila tenía que controlar estrictamente su dieta y eso le impedía comer grasas, azúcares, hidratos de carbono, en fin… Helga tomó un bastón y lo untó el queso crema, comiéndolo con deleite y los chicos rieron burlándose de la pobre pelirroja…

Arnold rodó los ojos sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza ante tal cuadro… Intentó dibujar la cara de la rubia, cuando era una niña de dos coletas con la cara llena de chocolate, que le gritaba y le mostraba el puño… Sonrió para sí mismo… Esta era una mujer… De una mirada profunda y sensual, con sus azulados ojos bien delineados y con mucha sombra que los hacía resaltar… De unos labios casi fatales en rojo, y uñas pintadas del mismo color… Sus formas armónicas en ese vestido negro de escote en la espalda… De sonrisa diabólica y mirada romántica casi angelical…

-_Bonsua…_ Soy Jacques y voy a ser su mozo esta noche…

-Hola_ Jacques…_ _Comment allez- vous?_

(Hola Jacques… ¿Cómo está usted?...)

Lo saludó Helga cruzándose de brazos, entre inglés y francés… El hombre la observó con tranquilidad, solo entonces notó de quién se trataba… La rubia sonrió de lado…

-_Tu te souviens de moi?..._

(¿Te acuerdas de mí?... )

Indagó pasando a un trato más informal… El mozo ladeó la cabeza, mientras el resto de sus amigos, excepto los que conocían un poco más el idioma, se preguntaban de qué hablaban…

-No, lo siento madame… Qué van a ordenar los garçons…?- Se dirigió a la mesa en general… Helga sonrió ladeando la cabeza y Arnold dibujó una sonrisa de medio parpado observándola… Ese acento francés era tan atractivo….

-Bien… Qué voy a pedir?...- Preguntó Harold mirando la carta y Helga sonrió con astucia…

-Escucha Harold, yo tengo la comida indicada para ti… Te hará ver como alguien que "supuestamente" tiene un gusto refinado…

-Ah si?... De qué se trata eso, ceja de oruga?...

-No me llames así!... Ven…- Le ordenó murmurándole algo en el oído, mientras todos conversaban… Casi todos, porque Arnold solo podía prestarle atención a ella… Helga susurró: "_Pide __cervelles brassieres avec les oeuts braullies…"_

El muchacho robusto se rascó un poco la cabeza, completamente persuadido, y Lila vio lo que ella le había señalado… La pelirroja sonrió dulcemente, mostrándoselo a Arnold quien observó la carta y dibujó una sonrisa instantáneamente…

-Qué hay de Sandrine, Béatrice y Monique?... Ibiza es el próximo destino, no?...- Indagó Rhonda, preguntando por las amigas de Helga y de ella… La rubia sonrió en respuesta y insistiéndole a Lila que tendría que hacer un alto en su carrera, y acompañarlas a ese viaje el próximo verano..

Arnold sabía de quiénes hablaban aunque no las conociera… Un tiempo atrás Helga se había ido a vivir a París, y fue en ese entonces cuando ellos dieron por terminada su relación que había durado y se había mantenido en pie, pese a la distancia, por dos años más después de terminar la secundaria. Arnold viajaba a New Jersey y ella a California tanto como podían… Escapadas de fin de semana, días festivos, etc. Luego, todo fue distinto cuando él la dejó ir a recorrer el mundo, y buscar sus sueños en París… Fue entonces cuando Helga conoció a Sandrine, Béatrice, Monique, en la universidad. Y además y para su gran dolor, Helga conoció a un tal Paul y se puso de novia con ese sujeto… En ese entonces, él intentó hacer hasta lo imposible para dar por cerrada esa etapa, y un tiempo después conoció a Dennis, una fotógrafa canadiense que trabajaba en San Lorenzo… Pero aún así, Dennis no era Helga, y simplemente por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de buscarla en ella…

Lo último que se enteró Arnold, fue que Helga había hecho un viaje con sus amigas recorriendo Europa, y había invitado a Phoebe… Rhonda había asistido debido a su trabajo como diseñadora, para inspirarse en las diferentes capitales y Lila era bailarina clásica: hacía giras en los principales y más antiguos teatros. Todas ellas tenían un motivo para coincidir, excepto Phoebe. Gerald se había negado al principio diciendo que saliendo con amigas todas solteras, solo provocaría que Phoebe lo olvidara a él… Sin embargo la mujer de rasgos orientales asistió a ese viaje, pese a las quejas de su novio. Gerald y ella se pelearon por un buen tiempo y se reconciliaron mucho después… Desde entonces, Arnold sabía que Helga lo amenazaba con llevarse a Phoebe de nuevo, gracias a las quejas de su mejor amigo, cuando hablaba con él a San Lorenzo…

-No teníamos un centavo en ese entonces, y tuvimos que hospedarnos en una cabaña que se caía espectacularmente a pedazos!… Recuerdas cuando llovía Lila?... Temíamos que se inundara todo!...- Contaba la rubia, provocando las carcajadas de sus amigos y usando un tono irónico… Tanto ella, Lila y Rhonda eran las encargadas de narrar los viajes y las anécdotas del último tiempo… Arnold escuchó cada historia queriendo imaginarlas y ser parte de ellas… Una gran impotencia cayó sobre sus hombros… Él no podría nunca darle ese estilo de vida a Helga, y ese era el motivo por el que la había dejado ir…

Sonrió ladeando la cabeza y tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa, cuando una canción empezó a escucharse en el lugar… Un adolorido y especial blues, que describía muy bien la situación en su corazón y sus alrededores: los ojos azules de Helga, su atracción y lo atrapante de su persona… Sus chistes, sus comentarios, lo que pensaba… Todo lo llevaba de vuelta a ella…

Helga desvió un poco los ojos para verlo todo distraído sonriendo y mirándola con profundidad… Se sonrojó al verlo tararear la canción que sonaba… Porque parecía que estaba susurrándosela a ella…

_Used to be so easy_

_**Solía ser muy fácil**_

_To give my heart away._

_**Entregar mi corazón.**_

_But I found out the hard way_

_**Pero encontré la manera difícil**_

_There's a price you have to pay_

_**Hay un precio que tienes que pagar.**_

…

_I found out that love_

_**Encontré que el amor**_

_Was no friend of mine._

_**No era un amigo mío.**_

_I should have known_

_**Debería haberlo sabido**_

_Time after time…_

_**Una y otra vez…**_

…

_So long, it was so long ago…_

_**Hace tanto, fue hace tanto…**_

_But I've still got the blues for you._

_**Pero aún tengo los blues para ti.**_

…

_Used to be so easy_

_**Solía ser muy fácil**_

_To fall in love again,_

_**Enamorarse de nuevo,**_

_But I found out the hard way_

_**Pero encontré la manera difícil**_

_It's a road that leads to pain._

_**Es un camino que lleva al dolor.**_

…

_I found that love_

_**Encontré que el amor**_

_Was more than just a game._

_**Era más que un simple juego.**_

_You're playin' to win_

_**Juegas para ganar**_

_But you lose just the same._

_**Pero pierdes lo mismo.**_

…

_So long, it was so long ago…_

_**Hace tanto, fue hace tanto…**_

_But I've still got the blues for you._

_**Pero aún tengo los blues para ti.**_

…

_So many years_

_**Tantos años**_

_Since I've seen your face_

_**Desde que vi tu rostro**_

_Here in my heart_

_**Aquí en mi corazón**_

_There's an empty space_

_**Hay un espacio vacío**_

_Where you used to be…_

_**Donde tu solías estar…**_

…

_So long, it was so long ago…_

_**Hace tanto, fue hace tanto…**_

_But I've still got the blues for you._

_**Pero aún tengo los blues para ti.**_

…

_Though the days come and go_

_**Mientras los días vienen y van**_

_There is one thing I know_

_**Hay solo algo que yo sé**_

_I've still got the blues for you_

_**Aún tengo los blues para ti.**_

…

El último toque de una guitarra eléctrica que parecía quejarse, le permitió a Helga adentrarse en los dulces y serenos ojos verdes… Buscando, deseando que hubiera una señal, algo que le digiera que todavía existía una posibilidad para ella… Arnold se sintió cohibido por la fuerza de esa mirada, y un ridículo por no saber cómo acercársele: qué decirle o inclusive de qué hablarle…

La noche recién empezaba y ninguno notaba los celos que provocaba a sus alrededores…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!... Un poco largo este capítulo, pero tranquilos, esta historia no es tan larga como parece… Son solo tres capítulos más… Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó toda la situación y quise plasmarla… Imagino la nostalgia y las diferentes sensaciones de ambos al volver a verse después de tanto!... No pude evitar añadir "El San Valentín de Arnold", ese capítulo me encanta y eso lo que me gusta de Helga… Ella si le tiene que hacer de francesita o de lo que sea, lo hace por él! Hayyy…La canción es de Gary Moore… Nos vemos!..._


	8. Bailemos tango

_**Por debajo de la mesa**_

…_**..**_

_**Por debajo de la mesa, acaricio tu rodilla**_

_**Y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical.**_

_**Y respiro de tu boca, esa flor de maravilla.**_

_**Las alondras del deseo**_

_**Cantan, vuelan, viene, van.**_

…_**..**_

_**Y me muero por llevarte**_

_**Al rincón de mi guarida**_

_**En donde escondo un beso**_

_**Con matiz de una ilusión**_

_**Se nos va acabando el trago**_

_**Sin saber qué es lo que hago**_

_**Si contengo mis instintos**_

_**O jamás te dejo ir…**_

…_**..**_

_**Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir**_

_**Si tú pudieras un minuto estar en mí**_

_**Tal vez te fundirías,**_

_**A esta hoguera de mi sangre**_

_**Y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti.**_

…_**..**_

_**Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir**_

_**Que no hay momento que yo pueda estar sin ti**_

_**Me absorbes el espacio**_

_**Y despacio me haces tuyo**_

_**Muere el orgullo en mí**_

_**Y es que no puedo estar sin ti**_

…_**..**_

_**Me absorbes el espacio**_

_**Y despacio me haces tuyo**_

_**Muere el orgullo en mí**_

_**Y es que no puedo estar sin ti…**_

…_**..**_

La noche era demasiado agradable y llevadera… La charla entre amigos que se conocen siempre se torna igual: hay muchas anécdotas que compartir, momentos que recordar… Y desde luego, nuevas experiencias de la vida que cada uno había hecho por su lado… Con las historias de Helga, con Lila, Rhonda y Phoebe en su viaje por Europa, la mayoría reía… Otros como Gerald miraban con una mueca de indignación que debía ser disimulada… Y por otro lado, María conversaba con Arnold intentando mantenerlo ocupado en cualquier otro tema posible, cosa que el rubio lo consideraba de gran ayuda… Ver a ese hombre sentado junto a Helga, y el hecho de saber que con él estaba viviendo lo que un día había sido de los dos… Era muy doloroso. La rubia sonrió mirando a Lila…

-Y así fue como logramos salir de ese aprieto!... Creí que tendríamos que vender un riñón para poder pagar la cuenta!...- Explicó la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa, de esas que a Arnold le gustaban tanto en la infancia… Que inclusive esa noche, producían el mismo efecto. Todos voltearon a ver, cuando un muchacho de traje, pelo castaño, más alto y fornido de cuerpo, se acercó a la mesa… Brian estaba más lindo, con un toque de seguridad que le aportaba otro brillo en los ojos…

-Buenas noches… Lamento la tardanza…- Saludó el muchacho, de repente y detrás de cierta rubia, que medio saltó de su silla y giró el puño… El hombre se tomó el rostro por el golpe, y Helga se sonrojó en el acto! Qué bochorno!...

-Brainy?... E-Eres tú?... Cuánto lo siento!... Pero, en parte es tu culpa, tengo reacciones desprevenidas, y b-bueno yo… Mmmm… Lo siento, de verdad!...- Se disculpó muy apenada, provocando la risa del muchacho y la incomprensión de la mayoría de sus amigos… Sin contar el gesto de la locura que hizo Lorenzo con la mano, por el que todos rieron…

-Descuida Helga!... Creo que mi quijada ya está acostumbrada a eso… Bonjour…- La saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa, y la rubia exhaló aire, sintiendo los avellanados ojos de Arnold mirarla detenidamente… Rayos!... Quería mostrarse como alguien normal, y se dejaba caer al primer impulso?... Qué estaría pensando Arnold ahora de ella…? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por leer su mente…

-Hola Brian… Es de muy mal gusto llegar después de la cena, pero… Déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ti…- Tanto Rhonda como Nadinne se pusieron de pie, y Jake se movió una silla de lugar junto a su novia, para que el muchacho se sentara…

-Y qué hay de ti Larry?... Acompañaste a Helga en su último viaje…?...- Indagó Jake, con una sonrisa y sacando algún tema de conversación… Lamentablemente el tal Larry estaba demasiado distraído, recomendándole a una dama sentada detrás de él, que probara el segundo postre de la mesa… La mayoría se extrañó un poco… Helga le dio un leve empujón, con una sonrisa de lado:

-Larry…- Lo llamó y el sujeto se dio vuelta, mientras hablaba de los diferentes tragos que estaban preparando en el bar del lugar… Helga se tomó un poco la cabeza sintiéndose muy infantil… Cuánto se había arrepentido de haberle pagada a un sujeto para que pretendiera ser su pareja!... Había sido algo totalmente inmaduro e impulsivo, algo que ella ya no estaba acostumbrada a hacer… Sin embargo sabía muy bien el propósito: era un intento desesperado por provocar los celos en Arnold, decir "bien, me ignoraste todo este tiempo cabeza de balón, ahora estoy con alguien más"… Pero al tener al rubio allí, mirándola con esos lindos ojos tiernos, provocaba que cualquier enojo o rencor se esfumara… Lo quería demasiado. Y se sentía estúpida por haber echo lo que hizo…

-No nos conocíamos aún, Sid… Y fue solamente salida entre amigas, ya saben de esas que solían hacer ustedes antes y yo no podía ir por ser mujer… Pronto la repetiremos, no es cierto Lila?... Si algo no te lo impide…- Helga respondió anticipándose a la respuesta del mozo encubierto… Y luego posó sus ojos en Lila, con una mirada suspicaz y sonriendo… La colorada no dejaba de dar vistazos hacia donde estaba sentado un sonriente Brian, que le hablaba muy seguido…

-Miren lo que traigo conmigo… Se sorprenderán…- Rhonda los sacó de su tema de conversación, mostrando un álbum que traía en sus manos… La mayoría hizo un gesto de sorpresa, y algunos rieron…

-Nunca vi las fotos… Observa mi amor, y pensábamos que no habías salido!…- Exclamó Sheena, enseñándole su foto de pareja, en la graduación de la preparatoria, a un sonriente Eugene, que lograba divisar un hombro y un cabello rojo… La mayoría se burló con una carcajada… Harold tomó un bolígrafo y escribió "Estoy bien" en una servilleta… Todos rieron.

-Ninguno fue capaz de ir a buscarlas…- Mencionó Rhonda teniendo todas las fotos de sus amigos allí, inclusive los que habían ido solos…

-Yo sí, pero ese estúpido camarógrafo quería estafarme! Treinta dólares una sola fotografía?... Ni en sueños!...- Bufó Harold, y Rhonda rió sarcástica…

-Es comprensible… Después de todo, con la persona que fuiste! Tan corriente y desagradable…- Mencionó la pelinegra, observando de lado al muchacho ahora un poco más delgado y muy alto… Harold sonrió, pensando que esa noche quizás, sería muy beneficiosa para él… A pesar de lo que digiera, Rhonda no se había olvidado de ellos…

Mientras Arnold observaba las fotos junto a Gerald, María y Carlos; Helga abrió grandes los ojos cuando encontró una imagen en particular: eran ella y Arnold a los dieciocho años… La noche de su graduación. Ella con ese vestido rosa, y su cabello lacio, con una flequillo largo… Todavía tenía su uniceja… El tal Larry tomó la foto entre sus manos con una sonrisa y preguntó:

-Son ustedes, no es así?... Se los ve muy sonrientes…- Mencionó el hombre, y Helga se sonrojó en el acto, provocando que Arnold posara su mirada en la fotografía… Si, eran ellos… El rubio tomó la foto y la miró con una sonrisa… Helga desvió los ojos.

-Cambiando de tema… Cuándo recibirán el premio amigo?... Phoebe y yo estaremos allí, sin falta!...- Por suerte Gerald notó la incomodidad del ambiente, preguntándose si el novio de Helga no notaba que Arnold y ella habían sido pareja...

-Me gustaría poder verlos a todos allí… Pero a los que puedan, será en la sala de conferencias, del hospital Harrison….- La mención de Arnold fue dirigida para una rubia en particular, que solo notaba como la tal María lo tomaba del brazo y sonreía explicándole todo a sus amigos… Todas esas vivencias de las que ella no podía participar y debía callarse la boca al ser contadas. Porque Arnold estaba muy lejos ahora… Más lejos que nunca. Una distancia que superaba cualquier transporte… El tiempo es una distancia mucho mayor.

-Y pensar que fue gracias a Dennis… Si ella no hubiera tomado las fotos…- Sonrió Gerald recordando el día que había ido de visita a la casa de Eduardo, para ver a su amigo, el verano anterior… Helga lo sabía muy bien, sabía quién era la tal Dennis…

-Es verdad… Después de que insistí en que no lo hiciera, llegó cuando estábamos en las carpas, en medio de la selva… La tomó de sorpresa, nadie lo notó… Todo lleva un momento…- Confesó el rubio, recordando a la bella fotógrafa con la que había salido… Helga sintió un retorcijón cuando lo vio bajar la cabeza y pensar como si sintiera añoranza…. Por suerte, la música fue su salvación otra vez.

Los músicos de la pista tomaron sus respectivos lugares, y el sonido de un bandoneón veloz y un piano se hicieron escuchar…. Si bien era una versión de orquesta algo improvisada, el tango sonaba bien…

…_**..**_

_**Si supieras que aún dentro de mi alma**_

_**Conservo aquel cariño que tuve para ti…**_

_**Quién sabe si supieras**_

_**Que nunca te he olvidado**_

_**Volviendo a tu pasado**_

_**Te acordarás de mí.**_

…_**..**_

Una pareja de bailarines, realizaba un acting en el que el lado femenino y masculino se complementaba de una manera ideal… En lo que duraba el baile, se dirigían al público, sonreían, se peleaban entre ellos inocentemente y se convencían de bailar otra vez, haciendo gestos juguetones…

…_**..**_

_**Los amigos ya no vienen**_

_**Ni siquiera a visitarme**_

_**Nadie quiere consolarme**_

_**En mi aflicción.**_

…_**..**_

_**Desde el da que te fuiste**_

_**Siento angustias en mi pecho,**_

_**Decí percanta: ¿Qué has hecho**_

_**De mi pobre corazón?**_

La bailarina hizo un gesto de enfado y se lució jalando a su pareja a la pista una vez más, cuando el hombre se acercó a Lila con un gesto de galantería e hizo como que le hablaba… La mayoría río con diversión… Eso era el tango, la constante conquista y lucha de dos personas que bailan y lo disfrutan…

…_**..**_

_**Al cotorro ha perdonado**_

_**Ya ni el sol de la mañana**_

_**No asoma por la ventana,**_

_**Como cuando estabas vos.**_

…_**..**_

_**Y aquel perrito compañero,**_

_**Que por tu ausencia no comía**_

_**Al verme solo, el otro día**_

_**También me dejó….**_

…_**..**_

_**Si supieras que aún dentro de mi alma**_

_**Conservo aquel cariño que tuve para ti…**_

_**Quién sabe si supieras**_

_**Que nunca te he olvidado**_

_**Volviendo a tu pasado**_

_**Te acordarás de mí.**_

…_**..**_

Al terminar la canción, todo el salón aplaudió… El hombre de cabello oscuro y corto, peinado hacia atrás, y la mujer de cabello negro, atado en una coleta de cabello muy largo, se acercaron a un micrófono:

-**Buenas noches a todos… Mi nombre es Christian, y ella es mi compañera Amalia… Nosotros vamos a animar la fiesta esta noche, nuestro trabajo es asegurarnos que se diviertan y que pasen un momento agradable… Tengo entendido que hay reunida gente de todas partes aquí… En breve sabremos más, acerca de cada uno de ustedes…**- Presentó el danzarín, y en la mesa todos comentaron cosas distintas:

-Tango… Qué maravilloso!- Exclamó Lila, y Helga rodó los ojos… Hay, no! La parte que menos le gustaba… Bailar. Si bien, cuando era chica, atesoraba bailar con Arnold, ella no era muy amiga de la danza que digamos…

-Para ti, que no tienes dos pies izquierdos!... Bueno yo estoy asustada, y míralo!... Tienes menos movimiento que un arbusto!...- Mencionó la rubia, haciendo alusión a Harold que se había puesto de pie, y había intentando un proyecto de movimiento tanguero, mientras sus amigos reían y lo criticaban… Lila rió con ganas…

-Jajaja! …Helga…

-Lo sé… Pero Harold empezó!...- Explicó la rubia sonriendo, y notando que ya había exagerado demasiado esa noche haciendo una regresión y comportándose como una niña, de nuevo…

En la pista, los bailarines tomaron el micrófono otra vez…

-**Haremos lo siguiente: la anfitriona de esta noche, Madame Lloyd, me entregó una lista con los nombres de las personas que tienen que acercarse a la pista**…- Explicó el hombre, y Rhonda automáticamente posó sus ojos en Helga. La rubia por su parte se tomó la frente protestando…

-Hay no!...- Phoebe emitió una leve risita, observándola… Rhonda seguramente, pidió que la llamaran a ella…

-**Pero al principio solo llamaremos a algunos… Tengo los nombres en este sombrero…-** Mencionó el pelinegro, acercando el micrófono… Su compañera se la arrebató:

-**Yo sacaré el primero…**

-**Así es, las damas siempre primero…** - Mencionó el bailarín con una sonrisa… La pareja observó el nombre:

-**De acuerdo… Quién es Helga?..**.- Indagó el hombre, y la mayoría de sus amigos posó los ojos en cierta rubia, riendo y chiflando… Por su parte, Helga se recostó un poco en su asiento, y se hizo la desentendida…

-**Nadie?..**.- Preguntó la muchacha, al notar que no había respuesta… Harold se levantó y señaló hacia donde estaba sentada la dueña de aquel nombre…

-Sí, es ella!… Está sentada aquí!…

Helga miró a Lila, quien estaba sentada a su lado, cuando la luz del salón las iluminó a ambas…-**Oh… En estos momentos lamento haberme casado!...**- Dijo el bailarín al observar a la hermosa colorada… Su esposa (la mujer que bailaba con él), le arrebató el micrófono… La colorada se sonrojó emitiendo una risita, mientras Helga la señalaba a ella…

-No!… Es la rubia!- Desdijo Harold, y el hombre sonrió junto al resto de los presentes, cuando Helga se hacía la tonta, y apuntaba a otra rubia sentada detrás de ella… El bailarín la llamó:

-**Bien, ven aquí… Deja de ocultarte, ya te descubrimos! Acércate! No muerdo!... Con qué tú eres la mencionada Helga, no?... Encantado de conocerte, Rhonda me pidió que te torturara mucho…**- La saludó cuando sin más remedio, Helga tuvo que caminar hacia la pista…

-Qué ocurre primor? Asustada?... Jajajaja!...- Se burló Harold, con su risa contagiosa, que provocaba que todos rieran…

-**Sí, es un placer… Al parecer soy yo… Y no me hubieran descubierto, si cierta gente no me hubiese delatado!...**- Confesó Helga, cuando el hombre le acercó el micrófono… Todos rieron, y Arnold iluminó sus ojos… Cuánto la echaba de menos!...

-**Vaya carácter!...- **Mencionó el hombre, notando el tono entre medio amable, e irónico de Helga.

-**No sé bailar…- **Explicó la rubia, cuando el bailarín le extendió la mano… El muchacho sonrió de lado:

**-Lo siento… No te oí…**

**-No sé bailar!- **Repitió con el micrófono…

**-Nunca es tarde para aprender…**

-**Jejeje… Escucha amigo, ves a la pelirroja que está sentada en esta dirección…. Ella es una bailarina profesional….- **Explicó la rubia, señalando a Lila, quien saludó con la mano, cuando la luz del lugar la enfocó de golpe…

-**Ah sí, es muy bonita… Es amiga tuya?... Ah, es bailarina! Y con eso qué?... Sin ofenderte a ti, claro está…- **Dijo el hombre refiriéndose a Lila, y hablándole a la colorada en la última parte… Helga sonrió de lado:

-**Por qué no pedirle a ella que los siga en su espectáculo?...**

-**Si es un profesional, y no lo dudo que lo sea… Bien ella podría enseñarnos a nosotros, y dónde estaría la gracia?... Queremos verte bailar a ti, Helga!... No es así?... Quién está conmigo?... Damas y caballeros, hagamos unos aplausos para la señorita, y quizás se anime…**

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, y entre los gritos y las porras de sus amigos, Helga asintió sonriendo…

-**Bien, bien! Bailaré!...- **Afirmó cruzándose de brazos… Harold se puso de pie cuando el bailarín lo llamó a él…

-**Ven aquí, cómo es tu nombre?…**

-**Harold…**

-**Tú eras el próximo… Al parecer este par no se lleva muy bien, y sus amigos dicen que eran los mandones abusivos de la infancia… He aquí la primera pareja…**- Explicó el bailarín, y tanto Helga como Harold se acercaron…

-**Qué hice para merecer esto, ex panzón?... De acuerdo, maduremos de una vez e intentemos hacerlo lo mejor posible… Ambos queremos callar a Rhonda, cierto?...**- Bromeó Helga con el micrófono y tomando la mano del muchacho, quien asintió…

**-Bien mami… Estoy de acuerdo, cerremos la boca de todos los delicados de aquí…**- Sus amigos rieron desde la mesa, y el bailarín sonrió de lado….

-**Genial… Música maestro!... Con confianza…**

Y así, de apoco la pista se fue llenando de parejas que bailaban y disfrutaban el tango… Como condición, el bailarín los hacía rotar, así bailaban todos con todos… Helga apretó la mano de Sid, cuando la tal María bailó con Arnold y ambos hablaban…

Brian se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano a Lila:

-Si tienes paciencia conmigo, como siempre la has tenido… Bailamos?...- Preguntó el muchacho, haciendo que los ojos verdes de la colorada se posaran en él… Lila asintió:

-Claro…- Respondió con una sonrisa…

-Me enseñarás?...- Indagó, y Lila sonrió de lado:

-A bailar?...- Dijo en son de broma… Brian sonrió:

-A no ser tan tonto, y dejarte escapar otra vez… Cometí un gran error de niño… No lo quiero hacer de grande…- Con esta confesión, la colorada se sonrojó, pero lo miró con ternura… Otra pareja de la infancia, se reencontraba esa noche….

…**..**

_**Por una cabeza de un noble potrillo**_

_**Que justo en la raya afloja al llegar**_

_**Y que al regresar parece decir:**_

"_**No olvides, hermano, vos sabes que no hay que jugar..."**_

_**Por una cabeza, metejón de un día,**_

_**De aquella coqueta y risueña mujer**_

_**Que al jurar sonriendo, el amor que está mintiendo,**_

_**Quema en una hoguera todo mi querer...**_

…**..**

Cuando el momento finalmente llegó, Arnold y Helga quedaron frente a frente, sin otra opción que bailar juntos… El rubio extendió la mano, que ella algo reticente, tomó… Helga mantenía cierta distancia, por la euforia que le provocaba tenerlo en frente y estar entre sus brazos… Arnold notó ese detalle, y la acercó más contra él, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, al tomar la mano de la rubia. Luego recostó un poco su frente contra la de ella… Primero caminaron un poco, siguiendo la música de un suave violín que interpretaba otro tema:

-Mentiste... Tú sabes bailar… - Después de hacer unos movimientos para reconocerse, Arnold sonrió mirándola… Helga levantó una ceja con un dejo de diversión…

-No… No sé. No doy un paso sincronizado y no coordino un pie… Harold y yo hacemos una estupenda pareja!…- Explicó la rubia, viendo a Harold bailar con Rhonda y discutir… Arnold emitió una carcajada…

-Jajaja… Para ser sincero, solo bailé tango una vez…

-Solo te enfadaste más que nunca una vez…

-No lo recuerdo… Fue tan divertido, que en ese entonces olvidé por completo lo molesto que estaba…

Helga dibujó una sonrisa de lado…-No parecía… Jajaja!... Casi me ahogo esa noche!… Y lo curioso es, que aunque tuviera la oportunidad de revertir esa sucia broma… Lo haría?... No. Solo la planificaría mucho mejor, para que te coronaran rey de los inocentes!…

…**..**

_**Por una cabeza…**_

_**Todas las locuras,**_

_**Su boca que besa**_

_**Borra la tristeza,**_

_**Calma la amargura.**_

…**..**

_**Por una cabeza…**_

_**Si ella me olvida**_

_**¡Qué importa perderme,**_

_**Mil veces la vida!**_

_**¡Para qué vivir..!.**_

…**..**

Arnold dibujó una sonrisa de medio párpado…-De verdad lo crees?...

-Bueno, de niño eras demasiado amable y torpe, doc. Jajajaja!... Si, de verdad lo creo…- Explicó Helga sintiendo que él la hacía girar y volver a él… Arnold caminó un poco con ella y la tomó con firmeza, haciéndola girar de nuevo… El rubio sonrió cuando escuchó el apodo por su profesión, sintiendo que esa noche podía volver el tiempo atrás…

-Lo siento… Una torpeza mía…- Le explicó Arnold con una sonrisa, y con unos ojos traviesos… Helga notó el cambio repentino del baile, que se volvía algo fuerte por así decirlo… Y que en el fondo ambos disfrutaban…

-Solo estaba bromeando… No fue enserio…- Dijo la rubia, notando como él caminaba de un lado a otro, arrastrándola prácticamente… Arnold río con ganas, por ese repentino arrepentimiento por parte ella, y esos nervios de alguien que va a ser descubierto…

-Seguro!... Yo también estoy bromeando… De lo contrario, podrías creer que me volví aburrido…- Arnold apoyó su nariz contra la de ella, y sonrió haciéndola caminar hacia tras… Helga desvió los ojos algo inquieta… Luego emitió una carcajada cuando giraban otra vez…

-Jajaja… Arnold, no tengo mucho equilibrio y… Bueno, estamos demasiado cerca del piso…- Le explicó, cuando el se quedo mirándola y sintiendo que bajaban… El rubio sonrió de lado:

-No te preocupes mi muy querida amiga… Siempre estás en buenas manos...- La puso de pie, y ambos caminaron, riendo y girando…

-**Jajajaja!...-** Fue la risa de ambos, que provocó que sus amigos se quedaran parados, viéndolos sacar chispas y jugar juntos… El tango más hermoso no era el mejor bailado, era el más amado por sus intérpretes… Y lejos, ellos bailaron la mejor pieza de la noche…

_**Cuántos desengaños, por una cabeza,**_

_**Yo juré mil veces, no vuelvo a insistir,**_

_**Pero si un mirar me hiere al pasar,**_

_**Su boca de fuego, otra vez, quiero besar.**_

…**..**

_**¡Basta de carreras, se acabó la timba!**_

_**Un final reñido yo no vuelvo a ver,**_

_**Pero si algún pingo llega a ser fija el domingo,**_

_**Yo me juego entero, ¡qué le voy a hacer!…**_

…**..**

_**Por una cabeza…**_

_**Todas las locuras,**_

_**Su boca que besa**_

_**Borra la tristeza,**_

_**Calma la amargura.**_

…**..**

_**Por una cabeza…**_

_**Si ella me olvida**_

_**¡Qué importa perderme,**_

_**Mil veces la vida!**_

_**¡Para qué vivir..!.**_

…**..**

Cuando la pieza terminó, la mayoría aplaudió el espectáculo y otra música empezó a escucharse… Helga sonrió de lado, y se dirigió al balcón con una mano en el pecho intentando controlar a su corazón y que no se fuera saltando a los brazos de Arnold, otra vez… Observó la Luna y sonrió:

"Hay mi amor… Un sueño echo realidad, bailar así contigo de nuevo… Quisiera creer que me amas todavía… Porque yo, no he podido olvidarte…"… Sacó su relicario plateado de entre sus ropas, y lo observó acariciando la foto del muchacho rubio y de ojos claros que aparecía en él… Lo apretó contra su pecho y posó sus ojos en la Luna, convenciéndose de que su última oportunidad con Arnold era esa noche, y ella no la dejaría pasar… Una voz provocó que guardara el objetó inmediatamente…

-Cómo estás?... Helga, cierto?...

Volteó a ver a la morena de cabello largo que la saludaba… La rubia se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa…

-Si, ese es mi nombre, querida…

-Hace mucho calor allí adentro… Necesitaba tomar aire…- Explicó la pelinegra de ojos pardos, con ese acento hispano en su inglés…

-Si, después del baile todo se torna pesado…- Mencionó la rubia, sin prestar mucha atención a la charla… La verdad, era que la tal María o como se llamara no le agradaba instintivamente…

-Arnie baila bien, no es así?... Mi padre adora el tango, lo baila como nadie, es de familia…Él le enseñó… Antes solíamos viajar a Bs. As, de vacaciones…- Dijo la mujer, creando el pie al diálogo… Helga posó sus ojos en ella, con un dejo de diversión… Arnold podía haber estado con otras mujeres en ese tiempo, pero el tango solo lo bailaba de esa forma con ella…

-Ahhh…Si?... No sabía que Arnold lo aprendió con ustedes… Juraría que ya lo había visto bailar…

-Lo perfeccionó bastante, si… Vivir en San Lorenzo, en un clima cálido, de playa, sol y sin las preocupaciones de la ciudad lo tienen así… Radiante…- Agregó la morena, de un vestido ocre, bien pegado al cuerpo… Helga sintió un escalofrío… Qué otras cosas no sabía ella de Arnold?...

-Ah… Es verdad, la jungla es maravillosa… La gente es muy agradable y amistosa…- Igual de todas formas, la rubia intentó mostrarse tranquila… Había que mantener la cordura…

-Sí, y Arnold es parte de nosotros ahora… No sé qué haríamos sin él!… Es prácticamente el director de la clínica que construyeron mi padre, Stella y Miles cuando vivían allí… Echamos de menos a los padres de Arnie, quizás logremos convencerlos y también se muden con nosotros… Por suerte a Ellie también le gusta el lugar, estar conectada con la naturaleza… Ambos hermanos se parecen mucho…

Helga sintió un halo de nostalgia… Había pasado el tiempo…-Ajah… Es verdad… Hace mucho que no veo a Ellie… Supongo que ya debe ser una adolescente…

-Supones bien… Míralo… Tiene esa sonrisa, desde que se enteró que recibiríamos el premio y la ayuda financiera para la clínica… Ser médico de la misión es lo que hace, lo que lo apasiona… Y aquí entre nosotras… Estoy custodiando la zona…- La mujer, señaló a Arnold a lo lejos, con un gesto… El rubio charlaba con sus amigos, y ambas podían verlo desde la puerta abierta que daba al balcón… Helga sonrió de lado, y frunció el entrecejo…

-Custodiando la zona?... Este restaurant es muy seguro, no es necesario pilotearlo desde arriba…

La morena río, y Helga la observó sintiendo esa risita como un taladro… Dónde estaba Gerald para interrumpir un momento, cuando se lo necesitaba?...-Eres tan graciosa!... No, en realidad…Me refería a cierta amiga… Una tal Geraldine…- Explicó María, y Helga clavó sus ojos azulados en ella… Eso le había llamado la atención, pero intentó preguntar con sutileza, por más que en el fondo se muriera por saber…

-Ah?… Qué hay de ella?…

-Bueno, lo cierto es que Arnold y ella fueron novios o salieron un tiempo cuando eran chicos… Algo así, Arnie no me contó demasiado…- Helga enarcó una ceja… Arnold siempre la había llamado por su primer nombre, porqué la tal María la conocía como Geraldine?...

-Y… Qué peligro representa?...

-Ninguno!... Simplemente, cómo decirlo?... Es tan pesada!... Imagínalo, le ha estado enviando cartas que él quema sin siquiera abrir el sobre… Hace llamadas y envía mensajes constantemente diciendo que quiero volver a verlo… Puedes creerlo?... No sabe cómo sacársela de encima!… Eso es lo que tiene Arnold, simplemente es demasiado amable…- Helga tomó aire, dejado a la morena hablar… Abrió un poco la boca por el impacto, y se apoyó contra el barandal del balcón… El corazón le latía sin parar de la angustia… Trató de enfocarse…

-Eso dijo, ah?... Lo persigue, fue eso lo que piensa?…- Indagó suplicando mentalmente por una respuesta negativa… María sonrió para sus adentros…

-Cuando tenían dieciocho años, cada uno siguió su camino… O al menos esa fue la excusa que Arnold le dio… La verdad, es que es tan considerado y no quería herir sus sentimientos… Pero deseaba terminar con ella… Después el tiempo pasó y llegó el día que finalmente le dijo lo que pensaba…

A estas alturas, Helga ya no sabía que decir para ocultar lo mucho que le afectaba descubrir esa verdad… Sin embargo María continuó clavándole la estaca:

-Muere de risa al recordar las tonterías que decía!... Trabajar para su padre?... La tal Geraldine siempre bromeaba en emplearlo en una tienda, y que se ganara la vida trasportando cajas… Ese no es Arnold!... Es decir, él tiene aspiraciones, consideró su futuro de otra forma… Fue por eso que la dejó ir… _Es un tren que ya no regresará…_

Helga bajó un poco la cabeza, sin notar a los manipuladores ojos pardos, posados en ella… María aclaró:

-Es una frase en español…- Refiriéndose al último comentario… Helga asintió, ella sabía el idioma…

-Sí, la entendí…

María se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado…-Bueno, parece que hoy Arnie está de suerte… Esa mujer no apareció esta noche… _Adiós_… Nos vemos adentro…- Saludó la muchacha retirándose del balcón y regresando al salón…

Helga se llevó una mano al cuello y otra a la frente…

Por un lado, sentía un dolor y un despecho amargo… Porqué Arnold no había sido sincero?... Si le hubiera dicho la verdad, no hubiera vivido ilusionada imaginando que algún día estarían juntos de nuevo…

"Pero por otro lado… Fue tan lindo vivir imaginándome esa posibilidad… No puedo odiarte… Diablos! No puedo!... Porque ese sueño, ese loco deseo fue lo que me mantuvo con ánimos todo el tiempo…"…- Recitó mirando la Luna y mordiéndose los labios para no dejar caer una lágrima…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Si sé que fue un poco largo el capítulo, pero ya se termina la historia… No pude evitar poner tres canciones: "La Cumparsita" y "Por una cabeza", porque últimamente estoy enloquecida con el tango, Buenos Aires está muy bailantera estos días con lo del Mundial de Tango… Y por otro lado, una interpretada por Luis Miguel, que a mi parecer, se oye hermosa… Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón por hacer sufrir a Helga de más… Hasta yo odio a la tal María, Jejeje… Y pensar que hay personas como ella que se interponen entre el amor de las personas… Bueno, Nos vemos!..._


	9. La Luna de un sueño

_**Luna tú**_

…_**.**_

_**(Only you can hear my soul…)**_

_**(Solo tú puedes escuchar a mi alma…)**_

_**(Only you can hear my soul…)**_

_**(Solo tú puedes escuchar a mi alma…)**_

…_**.**_

_**Luna tú,**_

_**¡Cuántos son los cantos que escuchaste ya!**_

_**¡Cuántas las palabras dichas para ti!**_

_**Que han surcado el cielo solo por gozar,**_

_**Una noche el puerto de tu soledad.**_

…_**.**_

_**Los amantes se refugian en tu luz,**_

_**Sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón**_

_**Y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión**_

_**Luna que me miras ahora escúchame.**_

…_**.**_

_**(Only you can hear my soul…)**_

_**(Solo tú puedes escuchar a mi alma…)**_

…_**.**_

_**Luna tú,**_

_**Sabes el secreto de la eternidad,**_

_**Y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad.**_

_**Guíame que a ti mi corazón te oye,**_

_**Me siento perdido y no sé...**_

…_**.**_

_**No sé que hay amores**_

_**Que destruyen corazones**_

_**Como un fuego que todo lo puede abrazar.**_

…_**.**_

_**Luna tú,**_

_**Alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad.**_

_**¿En tu cara oculta qué misterio habrá?**_

_**Todos escondemos siempre algún perfil,**_

_**Somos corazones bajo el temporal.**_

_**Ángeles de barro que deshace el mar,**_

_**Sueños que el otoño desvanecerá,**_

_**Hijos de esta tierra envuelta por tu luz.**_

_**Hijos que en la noche vuelven a dudar…**_

…_**.**_

_**Que hay amores**_

_**Que destruyen corazones**_

_**Como un fuego que todo lo puede abrazar.**_

_**Pero hay amores,**_

_**Dueños de nuestras pasiones.**_

_**Que es la fuerza que al mundo**_

_**Siempre hará girar.**_

…_**.**_

_**La Luna de un sueño**_

Helga estaba apoyada contra el balcón, apretando los labios… Preguntándose dónde había quedado todo ese amor que algún día había sido de ellos… Probablemente, hubiese quedado olvidado entre viajes, gente nueva, y miles de situaciones que habían vivido, y que por parte de él, no tenía conocimiento…

Observó la Luna, y el claro de la misma le cubrió el rostro, acentuándole un atormentado perfil… Por qué Arnold había mentido?... Por qué no había dicho que ya no la… amaba?... Por qué esa excusa de que tenían que alcanzar sus objetivos propios?... Que tenía miedo de retenerla a su lado, y que luego ella se arrepintiera de todo lo que no había vivido?... Entre cada pensamiento la angustia iba en aumento… Puede que el tiempo desgaste muchas cosas, pero siempre nos falta algo cuando un amor termina… "Tú y yo, convéncete… Siempre estaremos juntos… Nunca nos separaremos" Las palabras de un joven adolescente, venían una y otra vez a su memoria…

Por otro lado, esa ilusión, ese deseo fue lo más lindo que la acompañó… Cómo culpar a Arnold?... Si ella había sido la que no había querido tomarse las cosas de otra manera… Había aprendido a estar con los hombres, pasar el momento, sin involucrar sentimientos… Porque consideraba que no podía estar con ninguno, sin compararlo con Arnold…

Detrás de ella, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes la observaba mirar la Luna, con una sonrisa perdida de amor… Se sorprendía de que esa mujer fuera Helga, con la espalda descubierta en un escote que le llega hasta la cintura, siendo toda una mujer… Sonrió con ánimos… El tango que había bailado juntos había removido ilusiones, pasiones y confusión dentro de él… Y todo lo había provocado ella… Se acercó con una sonrisa…

-Hola… Helga…-Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos tensándola en el acto…Él….

-Mmmm… Hola…- Contestó soltando el barandal del balcón y desviando la mirada al sentirse incómoda…

-Bonita noche…- Dijo el hombre dibujando una sonrisa y colocando los brazos detrás de la espalda. Vio como ella levantaba sus azulados ojos y los posaba en la Luna… Ese perfil iluminado por una luz clara la hacía ver tan hermosa… Allí estaba Arnold notando que de todas las cosas que había visto, playas, sol, arena, arrecifes de coral… Nada, absolutamente nada era tan hermoso como Helga.

-Si el cielo está despejado… No hay nubes…- Respondió ella al comentario sintiendo las mejillas arderle al volver la vista y chocarse con su mirada… "Muere de la risa al recordar las tonterías que decía"… Entrecerró un poco los ojos al recordar lo escuchado unos minutos antes…

-Nunca había visto una Luna así… Solo en un sueño tal vez…-Admitió el rubio con una sonrisa y hablándole con insistencia para que lo mirara, lo que parecía esquivo desde que había llegado… Ella solo sonrió más por amabilidad que por otro sentimiento… Por dentro sentía ahogarse…

- Estoy seguro que nadie como tu podría retratar este momento con sus palabras, de manera perfecta… Me gustaría escucharte recitar como antes, para mí… - Mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro entre orgullo y ansiedad… Y él que pensaba que quizás nunca más la volvería a ver! Cuántas preguntas tenía en mente! Pero una… era la más importante probablemente… Cinco años y quizás un poco más y ahora, estaba muy diferentes… No podía evitar sentir una inmensa alegría…

La rubia solo sonrió tomando aire… Y si le digiera que nada tenía sentido y todo perdía la mitad de su valor sin él…? Que estar tan lejos esos años no fue vivir, sino sobrevivir…? Y que a pesar de que él había renunciado a ellos, simplemente su corazón se negaba a dejarlo…?

-Tienes que estar orgullosa... Tus libros se leen en todo el mundo y la gente se inspira con lo que escribes!- La alentó con ansias y cariño, uno muy en grande en verdad, mientras ella procesaba toda la situación, asintiendo tímidamente….- En lo personal, me gustó mucho tu último libro, lo leí cientos de veces… Me arriesgaría a decir que hablabas de San Lorenzo, no?...- Para Helga esa pregunta fue como un puñal en el corazón… Qué si hablaba de San Lorenzo? No hacía otra cosa que soñarse viviendo en esa Jungla una y otra vez!... Lamentablemente si Arnold no hubiera estado tan eufórico y feliz por el recuentro en una noche que parecía única e iluminada, hubiera notado la tristeza en su mirada…

-Mmmm… Gracias…P-Pero qué hay de ti?... Debes estar muy contento de poder ayudar a la gente de ojos verdes, tal y como lo hicieron tus padres… Cómo lo hacen todavía o me equivoco?...- Intentó cambiar de tema… De lo contrario ese libro, provocaría que ambos hablaran de las cartas, de los llamados y de tantos mensajes que ella le había enviado, y que él no había respondido en ese tiempo.

-No… De hecho, mis padres están aquí en Hillwood en estos días… Poder ayudar es un privilegio!... Admito que es demandante, pero saber que haces algo por las personas, que ayudas de alguna manera, es sentir que todos tus esfuerzos se ven recompensados… Vuelves a casa, y sientes que salvaste una vida que podrá continuar y hace que todo valga la pena entonces….- Contó con toda la pasión que le generaba su trabajo… Helga se perdió en la segunda palabra… Todo era tan desconcertante!... Desde que había llegado buscaba a ese niño que era atento, considerado, valiente, amable y se preocupaba por las personas… Y ahora estaba este hombre, que de cierto modo, guardaba a ese niño en su interior… Era él… Era Arnold….

-Lo lamento… No puedo evitarlo… Debo estar aburriéndote con todo esto….- Se disculpó al notar como ella bajaba la cabeza y parecía muy pensativa… Helga lo miró en el acto y ladeó la cabeza apurada, en señal de negación…

-No… Yo lo siento… Es que, estoy un poco distraída… No me aburre lo que dices, todo lo contrario, me parece lo más noble y considerado que he escuchado en mucho tiempo…- Aclaró mordiéndose la lengua antes de dejar salir más… Un deseo esa noche?… Poder volver el tiempo atrás, y nunca haberse marchado de Hillwood… Solo entonces notó su error… Arnold hubiese terminado con ella de todas maneras…

Arnold asintió con una sonrisa y se apoyó en el barandal para observarla…

-Y… Cómo es vivir en París…?... Lamento si es reiterativa la pregunta, te debe cansar que te la hayan hecho tanto esta noche… Pero la verdad, estoy muy curioso…- Comentó notando como ella sonreía de lado y se apoyaba en el barandal con la vista hacia el frente… En realidad él tenía tantas preguntas en mente, que elegir solo una era todo un reto…

-Qué se puede decir…?...- Respondió emitiendo un suspiro y levantando una mano en señal de normalidad, mientras se encogía de hombros…- Paría es toda una ciudad, es grande, ruidosa y está llena de franceses, cabeza de balón…-Continuó con su opinión mientras Arnold soltaba una pequeña risita en lo que ella hablaba… No se reía de Helga en lo más mínimo, para nada, simplemente, que ese apodo hacía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba de su parte, es decir, más allá de Pedro, no había nadie que le digiera de ese modo… Esa era una frase típica de Helga en la infancia… De ella… La tenía en frente…

-Lo siento, no pude contenerlo…- Se excusó el rubio riendo un poco, en lo que Helga lo miraba con un dolor que se volvía cada vez más presente… Allí estaba esa parte de Arnold que lograba exasperarla como nada en el mundo… El hecho de no poder odiarlo aunque sea solo un poco… El hecho que mientras el reía, ella se perdía hipnotizada en sus ojos dulces y cálidos…- Hay un niño, se llama Pedro es tan travieso, siempre se mete por todos lados…- Helga solo lo escuchó contar la historia y se sintió pequeña y a la vez inmensamente conmovida…

-Y solo él me llama de esa manera "cabeza de balón", en español… Siempre me hace acordarme de ti…- Helga levantó los ojos en el acto al escuchar esa parte, para chocarse con una gran sonrisa… Eso la entristeció más… Sus pensamientos se mezclaban con el corazón en el pecho escondiéndose apenado, y la voz de esa mujer que le había abierto los ojos… Odiaba no poder quitarse esa voz con acento hispano de un inglés mal pronunciado, de la cabeza

Arnold esperó alguna reacción, pero solo notó un asentimiento sin muchas emociones por parte de ella…

-Tú novia es muy agradable…- Esa mención lo descolocó por completo… Sonrió de lado levantando un poco las cejas…

-María es una amiga… Trabaja en la clínica del pueblo… Tal vez la recuerdes… Ahora está un poco más grande desde la última vez que ampliaron las dos salas de atención…- Arnold sintió estar frente a la vieja Helga de toda la vida, otra vez… Él le sugería que pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, y Helga hacía hincapié en su relación con María?... Sonrió esperanzado… Ambos habían cambiado, pero aún eran los mismos…

-Qué se siente ser tía…?...- Para Helga había sido un gran esfuerzo tardarse prácticamente casi diez minutos sin tocar el tema de María que la encelaba desde que había pisado ese salón… Siendo una persona impulsiva por naturaleza, era algo común en ella, y se castigó mentalmente por hablar de ella…Ash!

-Cómo se llama tu sobrina…?...- Arnold preguntó de nuevo, notándola muy pensativa…

-Geraldine…- Contestó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos…. Arnold sonrió…

-Olga le puso tu nombre…? .- Helga hizo una mueca y Arnold bajó los ojos con una sonrisa, conociendo el por qué…

-Así es doc. Esa pobre criatura inocente… Después se cuestionan el por qué de las ovejas negras en la familia…- Arnold rió divertido y Helga suspiró con ironía…

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio… Quizás porque el solo hecho de la compañía del otro se volvía algo que saciaba cualquier deseo, cualquier necesidad… Arnold sonrió al escucharla reír otra vez…

-Qué es tan gracioso?...- Preguntó con curiosidad, y Helga solo ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación…

-Me estaba acordando de esa vez, cuando éramos niños, que creí que me había dado Mononucleosis…- Comentó riendo un poco en lo que el rubio la observaba con ternura…

-Si… Lo recuerdo… Fue ese día que estabas en tu lecho de muerte o algo así… Me equivoco? Nos llamaste uno por uno para despedirte…- Dijo disfrutando la noche como nunca…. Cuántas ganas de abrazarla, de besarla… Cuánta distancia había entre ellos…

-Ajáh… Qué ridículo! "Mononucleosis"…Si hubiese pasado, quizás no me vería tan mal como mono… No crees?...- Indagó divertida con una sonrisa de lado desafiante que solía poner cuando estaban en la secundaria…

Sin embargo Arnold tenía otro asunto en mente… Y quizás esta charla era la mejor oportunidad para preguntar:

-Si no me falla la memoria, ese día estabas a punto de decirme algo cuando Phoebe entró y anunció que ibas a estar bien… - Helga por su lado enarcó una ceja y se quedó pensando… Era verdad! Gracias a Phoebe se había salvado…- Ese día casi…- Murmuró moviendo los labios pausadamente con la misma cara de espanto, que hubiese puesto algunos años atrás…

-Qué ibas a decirme?...- Interrogó pícaro y obviamente conociendo la respuesta… Helga tragó pausadamente y volteó a observar hacia la calle…

-Lo olvidé… Pasó mucho tiempo de eso… Bueno de todo…- Se explicó evasiva y emitiendo un suspiro, recordando a ese niño, que un día caluroso y movido le había dicho que "Eran el uno para el otro"…

-Fueron algunos años… Mucho tiempo de eso, pero no tanto desde… Bueno desde… Qué estábamos juntos….- Dijo tocándose la nuca con algo de nervios, en lo que Helga lo miraba de reojo algo sonrojada…

-Por suerte en ese momento supimos tomar la decisión correcta y encaminar nuestras vidas… Hubiera sido terrible que perdiéramos tanto por un simple capricho…- Mencionó cruzándose de brazos y levantando un poco la quijada para mostrar desinterés… Era lo mejor… Arnold no tendría que sentirse incómodo y ella podía marcharse de una vez…

Arnold se acongojó al oír eso…

-Ambos sabíamos bien lo que queríamos: estar juntos. No creo que fuera un simple capricho…- Contradijo extrañado observando que ella solo, ¿sonrió?...

-Lo único que queríamos en realidad, era hacer lo que los adultos nos prohibían…- Anunció soltándose del barandal y avanzando unos pasos hacia el frente…- Sabes a lo que me refiero… Los niños dicen incoherencias… Los adolescentes son tan extremistas… "Si ese hombre no es mío muero"… "Si mañana no me caso con él, no sobrevivo"…- Arnold la miraba atónito - Debes morir de la risa al recordar todo eso, eh?...- Preguntó intrigada y dolorida al mismo tiempo… La verdad estaba demasiado enfadada como para medir lo que decía, y lo mejor era mostrar que ya lo había superado… Cada palabra que había dicho María parecía ser cierta… Había juegos, cosas que solo ella y Arnold conocían… Eso quería decir que el rubio le había contado todo… Que ambos se reían de ella y de lo tonta que había sido…No necesitaba su lástima, y mucho menos un poco de compasión porque a él le provocara pena… Amarlo con el alma ya era suficiente.

-Mmmm….- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de un perturbado Arnold…

-Qué era lo que decíamos?... Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo!... Que buscaríamos empleo y alquilaríamos un departamento, juntos para empezar… Qué locura! Decías que trabajarías en la tienda de localizadores de Bob si fuera necesario… Te acuerdas de eso?...- Si era verdad, y Arnold no había leído una sola de sus cartas, entonces, quizás podría arreglar la situación y pretender que solo era saludos afectivos de una vieja amiga, de una ex novia que continuó con su vida… "Arnold es un mal mentiroso… Qué incómodo y desagradable debe ser para él tener que mentir y tratarme como alguien que no lo acosó en mucho tiempo…"… Francamente el dolor era tanto, y los sueños estaban hechos mil pedazos, que Helga no callaba sus voces interiores… "Imagínalo, le ha estado enviando cartas que él quema sin siquiera abrir el sobre" "No sabe cómo sacársela de encima!…"

Arnold tomó aire en lo que la mujer esperaba expectante su respuesta… Bajó un poco la cabeza con desanimo…

-Creo que todo fue un capricho de adolescentes como bien lo dijiste…- Dijo adolorido y algo mareado… A veces los desencuentros son tantos… Para él nunca había sido un capricho!... Él lo hubiese dejado todo por ella!... La hubiese seguido a todas partes si hubiese tenido los medios!... Era tan doloroso saber que Helga lo veía como el juego de dos adolescentes…

-Por suerte quedó como una anécdota graciosa…- Sonrió Helga, y entonces Arnold sintió la última esperanza desvanecida en el aire… Helga apretó los labios, y el rubio preguntó con la voz lenta y dudosa…

-Cuando te pusiste en pareja lograste comprenderlo, no es así?...- Indagó soltando una pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, desde que la vio con ese sujeto en la entrada… No lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo… Vamos! Helga era una mujer adulta, hermosa y soltera… No estaría enamorada de un antiguo novio de la infancia, de su pueblo natal, que la despidió el último día… "Lo más difícil que hice en mi vida fue dejarte ir…" Pensó observándola encogerse de hombros…

-Laurence vive en Francia, así que la distancia no es problema… Es bueno saber que cuentas con alguien que no se irá a ningún lugar…- Esa última frase, fue la daga que al corazón de Arnold le faltaba… El rubio la tomó más que personal… Allí estaba un hombre que nunca la había abandonado, nunca había tenido que irse a vivir a Los ángeles con sus padres, ni tampoco se había marchado hacia una tierra extranjera para trabajar y vivir por un tiempo… Helga se merecía ser feliz con alguien que nunca la dejara, que la amara por sobre todas las cosas…

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Helga… En verdad…- Dijo con una sonrisa triste, y encogiéndose un poco de hombros al notar la mirada de ella, puesta firme e imperturbable sobre él…

-Y yo por ti Arnold… Siempre fuiste muy hogareño y vivir en San Lorenzo atendiendo la salud de la gente y rodeado de todos los que quieres debe ser un sueño hecho realidad… Disculpa, pero está haciendo frio, voy a entrar…- Helga estaba a un soplido de una lágrima, así que decidió terminar con la cruel tortura y ponerle punto final a todo…

-Mi hogar siempre fue y será Hillwood…- Corrigió en lo que Helga se detenía espaldas a él y dejaba caer una lágrima y apretando los puños…

-Si… Claro…- Contestó antes de marcharse a paso decidido…

-Ese día te perdí para siempre…- Fue lo último que murmuró Arnold viéndola entrar de nuevo al salón…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Huyyyy… Qué conversación tan fría!... Bueno, hasta ahora solo fueron desencuentros, pero ya se acerca el final… Lograrán estar juntos antes de marcharse?... Nos vemos, suerte y espero que les haya gustado… Gracias por todos los comentarios, y pronto actualizaré mis otras historias… La canción es de Alessandro Safina, es hermosa, se los recomiendo escúchenla!... Chau._


	10. El dolor del olvido

**-Jajajajajaja!... Jajajajajaja!...-** Se escuchaban las carcajadas, de todos esos jóvenes de veinte tres para arriba, reunidos en el sector de fiestas del restaurant Chez Paris. Un hombre robusto, muy alto y musculoso se había levantado corriendo disparado al baño… Las risas continuaron, bromeando y hablando de diferentes gustos y tipos de comidas… La conversación de una larga noche continuaba… Solo que algunos parecían estar más que a gusto con la compañía (las parejas), y otros lucían con una mirada pensativa y abstraída de todo…

-Helga… Fuiste tú?...- Indagó Rhonda en son de reproche, levantándose a auxiliar a un descompuesto Harold que se había enterado que había comido un plato de sesos de chivo y tripas… La rubia sonrió de lado, un poco haciendo un esfuerzo… Hacía más de una hora que le costaba dibujar esa mueca de felicidad…

Arnold ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa, y posó sus ojos en ella… Cuánto costaba comprender que toda esperanza se había desvanecido en el aire!... _"Los niños dicen incoherencias… Los adolescentes son tan extremistas! Si ese hombre no es mío muero, si mañana no me caso con él no sobrevivo…Qué suerte que pudimos encaminar nuestras vidas!… Hubiera sido terrible que perdiéramos todo por un simple capricho…" _La miró con desánimo mientras intentaba creer en sus palabras, que para peor de sus miedos… Parecían haber sido dichas por una persona que había cambiado tanto… Ella perecía estar siendo honesta y no viviendo una mentira de "Te odio Arnold", como cuando era una niña….

Sin tan solo Arnold hubiera notado que era una muy buena actriz…

-Muy buena!...- La felicitó Jake, su antiguo amigo de travesuras de la adolescencia… Y novio por casi más de una semana en aquel noveno año, cuando Arnold se había mudado con sus padres…

-Luce muy preocupada por Harold… Habrá regresado el interés en ella?...- Susurró Nadinne con una sonrisa pícara, viendo a Rhonda y a Harold caminar tomados del brazo a lo lejos… Helga ladeó la cabeza…

-Quién la entiende?... Cómo se puede volver a caer por astillados amores del pasado?... Hace cuánto no se ven?... Qué ridículo!- Mencionó con ironía, y un poco de hostilidad… Nadinne enarcó una ceja y cambió la conversación… Si bien ese comentario era dirigido a Rhonda, guardaba mucho de lo que Helga estaba sintiendo por dentro… La gente se enamora, sufre por amor y sigue adelante… Nadie se queda con recuerdos y preguntándose hasta que punto el pasado y el presente se hacen uno… Se sentía una pobre miserable que no sabía olvidar… Amando a un recuerdo, una memoria… Todos tienen nostalgia de la niñez, pero no por eso se atan y deciden cerrarse al amor, como lo había hecho ella…

-Me perdí de algo…?...- Preguntó Sid con una sonrisa, notando la mano entrelazada de cierta colorada, con un hombre de gafas y cabellos castaños… Brian sonrió en respuesta…

-Yo me estaba perdiendo de algo… Por suerte, eso no sucederá otra vez…- Lila solo sonrió depositándole un cálido beso, que la mayoría alentó riendo… Para ser una bella notte, Brian había tenido muy buena suerte… Porque el corazón de Lila permanecía en el mismo lugar: sabía perdonar y cambiar de página…

Phoebe sonrió junto con Helga… Bueno, Brian se había tomado su tiempo, pero finalmente se había animado…

-Creo que es un buen momento, para dar la noticia…- Susurró Gerald, y la pelinegra, se sonrojó agachando un poco la cabeza…- Lo cierto es, que Brian no es el único sujeto con suerte aquí…

-Nos casaremos…- Completó Phoebe con una sonrisa, dejando absorta a un sorprendida Helga…

-Qué?... Se casarán? Phoebe, estás bromeando?... Y no pensabas decirme nada?...- Recriminó sorprendida y frunciendo el entrecejo… La mayoría aplaudió la noticia, y Arnold fue el primero en ponerse de pie y darle un merecido abrazo a su amigo… Con un exclamación de alegría… Helga tuvo que controlar el corazón… Arnold era tan dulce, que el cariño no podía evitar demostrarlo sin miedo…Siempre fue así…

-B-Bueno… Era un sorpresa, lo diríamos juntos este noche…- Explicó Phoebe, notando la sonrisa de lado que dibujaba Helga…

-Supongo que si soy la dama de honor, no habrá problema… Dejaré pasar que no me lo hayas dicho, ni bien haya sucedido- Dijo sonriendo la rubia, y notando los ojos de su amiga…

-Oh Helga…- Fue lo que murmuró abrazándola y sintiendo a la rubia reírse por la emoción…

Después de que el júbilo y la alegría se hicieron normales… Un comentario al novio de Helga, puso a un distraído Arnold alerta:

-Pronto podrán acompañarlos… Si te animas a casarte con Helga… Durarás dos meses, y no hay devoluciones!…- Comentó Harold regresando del baño y mirando con resentimiento a la rubia que tenía a su lado… Helga sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos…

-No… Cielos!... Bueno yo no soy como ustedes… Lo dije un día, nunca me casaré!... Eternamente soltera, para hacer y deshacer de mi vida como me plazca!…- Mencionó poniendo una mirada de burla… Gerald rodó los ojos…

-Pero… No te gustaría formar una familia algún día?... Alguien con quien pudieras contar?...- Preguntó Sheena, obteniendo un no de Helga, con la cabeza…

-Somos muy jóvenes aún… Quién piensa en eso seriamente?... Jajaja!... Quiero viajar, recorrer el mundo, conocer gente… Por qué apurarse?... Además, Larry y yo somos así… Si funciona bien, y si no… Como sea… No es cierto, cielo?...- Inquirió la rubia, sonriéndole a la farsa de novio que se había inventado por una noche… Arnold se apoyó sobre la mesa y dijo con una voz baja casi irónica…

-Es una pena…

Sin embargo Helga no estaba para comentarios resbaladizos…-Una pena?... Qué es una pena?...

-Que cierres cualquier posibilidad de formalizar…

Helga emitió una risa seca, que Arnold inclusive sintió frívola…-Las personas cambian, Arnold… Entiendo que ha pasado el tiempo, pero… No podemos decir que tenemos las mismas ambiciones que cuando éramos niños… La mente se expande, y permite ver otras posibilidades… Después de todo, el matrimonio es solo una ceremonia, no?...

"_Ahora eres todo mío cabeza de balón… Y que te quede bien claro!"_ Resonó en la cabeza del rubio, aquel comentario que de niña Helga le repetía a diario, cuando lo tomaba del cuello y juraba que no existía otra cosa en el mundo que le importara más…

Un sonriente Carlos, asintió -Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Para qué atarse?... Disfrutar la vida, el momento y… Nada más!... _Cantar, ser feliz, vivir de fiesta!_…- Esto último lo dijo en español, y Helga tuvo que traducírselo a Harold…- Además, la mayoría de las parejas se separan, nunca funciona…

En cambio María esa noche tenía lo que quería… Había logrado alejar a aquella mujer de Arnold, tanto que parecía que lo suyo había ocurrido en otra vida, en otro lugar del tiempo… Porque Arnold no lograba reconocer a la Helga que tenía en frente: maravillosa… Pero ya no era su Helga…-Nuestras costumbres son muy tradicionalistas… Carlos es la excepción a la regla… Por algo las personas planifican una familia, ven un futuro en conjunto…

Helga sonrió de lado…-Bueno… Los médicos son un poco monótonos, no?...

La mayoría emitió una carcajada…

-Yo pienso que no es necesario tener papeles que comprueben la validez de un amor… Pero, es muy romántico de todos modos!... No me miren así… No pienso igual que tu Helga… Solo me sorprende un poco escucharte hablar de esa manera…- Agregó Lila, la preciosa colorada que se volvía más linda con el tiempo, y más cordial también… Quién lo diría?... Helga había terminado viajando junto a ella y con el resto de sus amigas por las principales capitales europeas…. Cumpliendo un sueño… Pero no con Arnold.

-Y… En que te especializaste Larry?... Que rama de la medicina decidiste seguir…?...- Preguntó Gerald dirigiéndose al supuesto novio de Helga… La rubia lo miró con profundidad… En toda la noche, cada vez que le preguntaban algo, la rubia se aceleraba y lo respondía por él… Tanto fue así, que Harold bromeaba diciendo que "Helga parece tu esposa Larrryyyy… No tu novia. Atiende la puerta de tu casa"… Harold se había ganado un codazo, por parte de la rubia, claro está!

Todos esperaron unos segundos, pero el novio francés no sabía que decir… Y la improvisación no era algo que le saliera bien:

-Mmmm… Ginecólogo…

-**Jajaja**…- Fue la risa de todo el mundo… Helga había estado saliendo con su ginecólogo?... Porque si se habían conocido en un hospital….Huy las burlas no tardaron en llegar!… Se cruzó de brazos con rabia, notando que el primero en pegar la carcajada fue Arnold…

-Ah… Vaya!... Eso sí que es algo… Diferente, no?... Bueno, no diferente… Es decir…- Comentó Stinky con su típico acento sureño… La rubia cortó el comentario abruptamente…

-Si, entendimos lo que quisiste decir Stinko!...

-Parece que la gente oriunda de Hillwood, piensa lo mismo respecto al matrimonio… San Lorenzo lo comprobó, no es así Arnie?...- Para cambiar con la charla, Carlos ahondó en ese tema, y Helga clavó su mirada azul oscura en Arnold…

"_El Arnold que conoces es solo para ti…"_ Resonó en su cabeza, mientras lo veía ahí frente a ella… Arreglado sencillo como siempre, con una camisa y un traje de vestir… Tan simple, tan hermoso… Si pudiera quedarse toda la noche contemplándolo en ese lugar… Se apuró en secar una lágrima que quería salir.

-Te hiciste conocido niño con faldita?...- Preguntó Harold con una sonrisa… Gerald tuvo que explicarle a Carlos que ese chiste de Harold había quedado como un juego, por la camisa larga que el rubio usaba cuando era niño…

-Y no por trabajos médicos… Lleva la bandera canadiense en el corazón… No es así?- Río el moreno de cabello ondeado y ojos marrones claros, casi miel… Arnold rodó los ojos, dando una clara evasiva al comentario… Todavía algo, muy dentro de él, le pedía a gritos que se mostrara solo esa noche… Pero de qué servía?... Helga estaba con alguien más.

Helga comprendió el comentario del amigo de Arnold… Cómo no hacerlo?... Esos tan premiados médicos habían salido en casi todas las tapas del periódico de New York que ella compraba en Francia, para sentir un lazo con su hogar… Con América… En ese mismo periódico, había visto la foto de Arnold junto a la fotógrafa canadiense…

-Phoebe, quieres venir un momento…?... -Pidió la rubia levantándose y llamando a su amiga… Los ojos de Arnold se comieron la escena, a pesar de fingir desinterés, hasta ver a ambas amigas apartarse hacia el otro lado del salón…

-No lo soporto más! Tengo que irme de aquí… Cumplí la condena por una noche…- Explicó la rubia, tomándose la frente y mordiéndose los labios… Phoebe emitió un suspiro…

-Está bien… Como quieras… Lo siento tanto…- Dijo su amiga con ojos culposos… Helga solo asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano…

-Por favor, entrégale esto al sujeto que estaba conmigo cuando nadie te vea…- Era un cheque con la cifra que había acordado con el mozo… La pelinegra la miró al rostro con un gesto de no comprender…

-Le ofrecí dinero a un mozo para que fingiera ser mi pareja esta noche…

Ahora sí, Phoebe ensanchó ampliamente sus ojos… Era una locura!...-Helga!

-Si, lo sé… Aunque creo que conoces el motivo por qué lo hice… Mis planes, y sucios trucos ya no funcionan más aquí…- Dijo lamentándose y dirigiendo su vista hacia la mesa… El último camino que la conducía de vuelta a… él.

-Despídeme del resto y dile a Larry que me busque en casa… Eso no levantará sospechas…

-Bien… Iré contigo… No puedo dejarte sola así…- Aseguró Phoebe, preparándose para recoger sus cosas, y hablar con su prometido… Helga sonrió un poco…

-Phoebe… Estoy bien… Solo ve y haz lo que te pido…

Ambas amigas se abrazaron… Helga tomó las manos de Phoebe y sonrió con nostalgia… Dio un último vistazo a aquel lugar y a sus alrededores… Y pensar que una noche fue tan feliz allí!… Esta vez, la noche volvía a terminar igual que aquel día… Emprendía su camino sin poder decir tantas cosas… Lo mejor era volver a casa, el tiempo cura cualquier dolor.

Cuando Phoebe volvió al salón, Lila no había sido la primera en notar la ausencia de cierta rubia, si no la primera en preguntar:

-Y Helga?... Dónde está?...- Dijo aclarándose la garganta, e interrumpiendo la plática tan amena entre risas… Phoebe dibujo una sonrisa circunstancial y tomó asiento:

-Mmmm… La comida le cayó pesada, no está acostumbrada a tomar vino…- Explicó, notando la cara de indignación que ponía el hombre de cabello castaño sentado a su lado… Se apuró, antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo que pusiera a Helga en ridículo…- Y Larry, dijo que te veía en su casa y dejó para mí lo que te pertenece…- Phoebe no sabía cómo encarar a aquel hombre, al cual no le había causado ninguna gracia lo que oía…

-Cómo? Se fue sin siquiera pagar…?- Indagó exaltado y dispuesto a seguir a la dama que le debía dinero… Phoebe ladeó la cabeza con una risita nerviosa…

-Mmmm… Jejeje… Sí, eso lo dejo… El dinero del taxi para ti… Ya sabes, como acordaron…- Señaló buscando tranquilizar al hombre y sin levantar sospechas… Un silencio pasajero se sintió, hasta que la charla volvió a romper el asombro, pero no los pensamientos…

Arnold por sus adentros recordaba que, en otra época, él sería el único que acompañaría a Helga hasta su casa…

**En casa de los Pataki…**

Eran pasadas la doce, cuando Helga llegó a su casa… No quiso llamar al chofer que le había asignado el gran Bob… Necesitaba todas esas cuadras desde aquel restaurant que imitaba una mágica noche en París, hasta su casa… Lo hizo recordando aquella vez que había caminado el mismo rumbo, descalza, porque un niño rubio de unos avellanados ojos verdes, se había quedado con un zapatito rojo.

Quizás fue la caminata más reflexiva de toda su vida. Parecía una película corta de unos veinticuatro años…

La briza casi fría a esa hora, dejaba correr el rímel que le descendía por el rostro a causa de unas cuantas lágrimas… De unas lágrimas que no surgían de un dolor hondo. No, venían de muchos antes…

Recordó también el olor y las sensaciones… A su mente, vinieron las imágenes de cuando jugaba con todos los niños del vecindario, cuando llegaba el invierno y todo se cubría de blanco… Recordó a su amor a esa edad, y quiso volver en el tiempo…

Se conmovió de sí misma… Cómo un ser tan pequeño de apenas un metro y veinte centímetros, podía sentir tanto! Podía apasionarse tanto!...

Creyó verlo y verse a esa edad… Desde muy pequeños…

_**Ella durmió al calor de las masas…**_

_**Y yo desperté, queriendo soñarla.**_

_**Algún tiempo atrás, pensé en escribirle…**_

_**Que nunca sorteé las trampas del amor.**_

…_**..**_

_**De aquel amor de música ligera…**_

_**Nada nos libra, nada más queda.**_

…_**..**_

Al llegar a su acuarto, se abrazó intentando provocarse calor, porque sentía un frío que le congelaba hasta el más resistente de los huesos… Se vio frente al espejo, y notó que las formas habían cambiado, que las manos habían cambiado… Cerró los ojos…

-Helga…- La voz que llamaba en voz baja a la puerta, provocó que caminara dos pasos, sin querer voltear a verla…- Lamento haberla dejado aquí… Se durmió tan rápido…- Señaló una mujer de casi cuarenta años, pensando en la bebé que ocupaba esa cama… Se quedó en silencio al escuchar un leve sollozo, pero que no provenía de su pequeña…

-Todo está bien…?... Hermanita… Sucedió algo?... Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…- Dijo una afligida Olga, dando unos pasos… En otro momento Helga se hubiera reído de su tono, mofándose y diciendo que era otra de sus actuaciones por la estrella de Hollywood que era! Pero ahora no estaba para sarcasmos, para crueldades…

-Solo vete Olga… Si quieres deja a la niña aquí… Yo la cuidaré….- Pidió secándose una lágrima y dejando escapar el aire, tres veces en un chillido…

-Qué ocurre?...- Preguntó su hermana con aflicción, colocando su mano en su hombro… Helga volteó a verla…

-Lo perdí…

**En casa de la familia Shortman**

Fue una larga noche… Cuando los amigos comenzaban a retirarse, Arnold, María y Carlos también lo hicieron… De haber sido por cierto rubio, hubiera abandonado el lugar mucho antes, pero sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo, y no lo vio apropiado… Trabajaban demasiado, aunque bromearan con Carlos… Se merecían tener un momento agradable, él podía tolerar la ausencia de una mujer.

-Pido el sofá!...- Dijo Carlos, llegando a la pensión de huéspedes y volviendo al idioma natal, un español centroamericano… Arnold sonrió quitándose la corbata…

-No es necesario que duermas en la sala… Hay una habitación para ti…- Le explicó, notando la intención de su amigo de ver televisión…

-Me gusta este sofá… Es cómodo…- Fue la respuesta de Carlos, al comentario… El rubio solo ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa…

-De acuerdo… Buenas noches…- Se despidió marchándose a su alcoba… A esa en la que no estaba hacía tiempo…. En el camino, dos risas femeninas lo detuvieron…

-Recién llegas?... Te aviso que no estoy bien contigo Arnold! Quería ir a la cena, pero claro, las niñitas de catorce años no pueden! Ya no soy una niña!…- La voz de su hermana acompañada de una alta Timberly, provocó que desviara la mirada…

-Eres pequeña para estar con nosotros… Si, pequeña… Además, no fue lo que imaginas… Ambas se aburrirían en un ambiente de adultos, la música era de hace tiempo…- Explicó el rubio con una sonrisa, y despidiéndose con un cordial "Hasta mañana"…

Una vez adentro, tomó aire… Observó el cielo… Acaso ese angelito suyo estaría con él ahora?...

Se dirigió hacia la cajuela de su mesada… Tomó un objeto de allí, y lo acarició entre sus dedos… Recordando…

_Flashbaack…_

_Al terminar la canción, Helga solo se soltó de los brazos del muchacho y caminó sin mirar atrás, con dirección a la salida del gimnasio… Arnold que la había estado observando de reojo, aunque intentara ignorar la situación y tomarla con soltura; notó este repentino cambio de humor, y unos instantes después la siguió…_

_La encontró sentada en las escaleras… Lucía algo decaída..._

_-Helga?...- La llamó, pero ella solo se encogió un poco de hombros al oír su voz, sin responder…- Todo está bien?...- Indagó algo preocupado y con inquietud… Helga estaba bailando con Jake y repentinamente había salido disparada hacia afuera…_

_-Por qué no habría de estarlo engendro?...- Obviamente el tono de voz no fue el mejor, y Arnold la miró algo sorprendido y exhalando un poco de aire lentamente…_

_-Te conozco… Sé cuando es una broma, y cuando estás molesta… Ocurrió algo con Jake?...- Helga lo miró de reojo y notó su particular interés… Ladeó la cabeza en son de negación…_

_-No… Ya te lo dije… Todo está sensacional… Mañana partiré a una nueva escuela, con nuevas personas, nuevos edificios, nuevos malditas calles!...- Protestó poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos… Arnold también lo hizo, mirándola y esperando a que continuara…_

_-Esto no tiene que ser todo malo para ti..._

_-Ese no es el problema!...Qué hay de ti, ah?... No puedo controlar mi mente!... Pienso en todo lo que no veré contigo, en todo lo que viviremos estando distanciados… Es solo que… Yo…Estoy celosa!... Celosa de cosas que ni siquiera conozco!... Tengo celos de todo… Si, sé que me escucho como una maniática obsesiva que ya perdió toda razón de ser, pero… Rayos!... Me alejo tres segundos y ya te persiguen los lobos?... Qué se supone que tengo que pensar?... _

_Arnold suspiró un poco viéndola caminar de un lado a otro…-Yo también tengo miedo… Que descubras algo que te guste más que estar… conmigo. No va a ser sencillo, nadie dijo que sería así… Pero si nos damos por vencidos antes de intentarlo, qué podemos esperar?… - Helga lo miró de reojo acercándose cuando él le extendió la mano para que lo hiciera…_

_-Lo siento.- Susurró, mientras ambos se abrazaban…_

_El rubio sonrió tomando su rostro entre sus manos…- Mañana quiero llevarte a un lugar…- Mencionó acomodando un cabello rebelde que a ella se le había ido hacia el rostro, mientras gritaba todo lo que pensaba… Helga sonrió al sentir la caricia…_

_-Yo quiero ir a un lugar ahora… Ven…- La cara de desconcierto de Arnold y de queja ya se hacían notar… Helga insistió…- Oh vamos! El pequeño Arnold está asustado?... No te haré daño, Tarzán! Ven conmigo…- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado caminando con él, hasta el estacionamiento donde habían dejado el Packard…_

_-A dónde vamos?... Ya es tarde y está oscuro… Además, le prometí a Bob que te dejaría en casa a las once!…- Insistió Arnold, por el pedido de ella que solo se metiera en el auto y condujeran hasta las colinas donde se veía la ciudad… El gran Mirador de Hillwood…_

_-No te cansas de hacer siempre lo correcto?...- Indagó irónica y observándolo por el espejo retrovisor…- Confía en mi, bien?...- Aseguró, mientras ambos se dirigían a lo alto de las colinas… Unas cuantas calles, en la entrada de la ciudad, cerca de los bosques…_

_-Aquí estamos… Pero, no podemos quedarnos demasiado… No es seguro a estas horas…- Mencionó el rubio, notando la cara traviesa que dibujaba ella… Helga soltó el manubrio y apagó el motor…_

_-Shhh… Si esta es la última noche que nos queda, quiero compartirla así… Solos tú y yo… Bajo estas estrellas… Te miro y pienso… Desearía quedarme toda la vida contemplándote… Porque yo proclamo que eres más hermoso que la Luna!…- Murmuró dirigiendo su vista al cielo, y luego clavando sus azulados ojos en los verdes avellanados, del muchacho que la miraba y extendía las manos para trabar las puertas del viejo Packard… La situación no lo convencía demasiado… Simplemente, no era el mejor horario para que estuvieran tan alejados de todo y de todos…_

_Helga notó la tención en él…Le acarició el rostro, lo acercó un poco y lo besó quedando prácticamente encima y sin dejarlo respirar… Se besaron con fuerza, con ansiedad, nervios, deseo… Cuando se separaron para respirar, fue cuando Arnold colocó sus manos en su cintura…_

_-Llegó nuestro momento no?...- Preguntó, notando la sonrisa pacífica y eufórica de Helga… Le sonrió en respuesta…_

_-No sabes lo mucho que he soñado con este momento… Las veces que lo imaginé… Y ahora que está a punto de suceder… No lo creo…- Dijo la rubia disminuyendo el peso sobre él y sentándose en su lugar otra vez… Arnold por su lado sonrió…_

_-Yo también soñé con este momento… Con esta misma Luna… Contigo…- Finalizó mientras ambos reían por el juego y la travesura de que él se pasara a los asientos de atrás, atorándose en el poco espacio, y luego que le extendiera la mano a Helga para que ella lo acompañara…_

_Todo fueron risas, bromas y alegría… Besos cortos y rápidos… Pero fue todo muy diferente, cuando ella tomó su gorra, se la colocó en la cabeza y él sonrió haciendo un movimiento y acomodándolos a ambos, dejándola caer lentamente sobre los asientos y quedando arriba… Tomó una especie de manta cerca de la cajuela…_

_-Estás nerviosa…?...- Indagó quedándose en silencio y escuchando el corazón latirle con fuerza agitadamente… Helga se perdió en esa mirada profunda, distinta, seria… Sonrió con dulzura…_

_-No… Contigo mi lado me siento segura… Nunca tengo miedo… Ahora, quiero ir hasta las estrellas…- Dijo en ese tono romántico y poético que la avergonzaban tanto, pero que sabía darle a momentos como ese… Si bien Arnold se sonrojó un poco, sonrió en respuesta besándola, perdiéndose, descubriendo… Cuando la existencia de las ropas se hizo innecesaria… La sensación de la suavidad de su piel, sus gemidos… El cuerpo de una mujer era algo tan distinto entre sus manos… Los vidrios se empañaban, reflejando la entrega a un "calor de momento" como ningún otro…_

_-Quieres la Luna?... Eso quieres?... Siempre te veo adorarla en silencio… La bajaré para ti… Haría lo que fuera por ti…- Le susurraba, escuchando los suspiros de ella, mientras le besaba la espalda, la acariciaba, y ella se soltaba con una sonrisa…_

_-Te quiero a ti Arnold… Nada más…- Le contestó yendo más y más lejos… Haciendo que la tocara, y provocando el sonrojo en él…_

_La magia de esa noche los movilizó de una forma no solo física… Lo recordarían toda la vida…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

_**No le enviaré cenizas de rosas,**_

_**Ni pienso evitar un roce secreto.**_

…_**..**_

_**De aquel amor de música ligera…**_

_**Nada nos libra, nada más queda.**_

…_**..**_

Con los brazos debajo de su cuello y mirando la noche estrellada en Hillwood… Un hombre de veintitrés años lo contempla en su cuarto… Queriendo buscar el momento exacto donde él y su amor se perdieron… Deseando volver allí… Deseando soñarla esa noche.

**Continuará…**

Hola! Bueno, aquí está la actualización… Y aún no se solucionó nada… La verdad no sé si dejarlo así, o continuarlo… Supongo que siempre sentimos que falta algo, cuando acaba un amor… En fin, espero que les haya gustado… Es tan irónico cómo pueden separarse tan drásticamente dos personas que se aman… Arnold y Helga tendrían que haberse sacado la piel en un cuarto esa noche… Jajajaja! Suerte y nos vemos pronto! La canción, de la banda de mis amores, en su último concierto: Soda Stereo: "De música ligera"… Chau!


End file.
